Vampires? Could Be Worse
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: If you were a normal girl, how would you react to rumors of dead bodies and the only sign of injury would be two holes by their necks? Miku just walk down an alley one day, and who knew she would meet a certain pinkette who would turn her life up side down? The events that follow was not something you could prepare for that's for sure. read to find out what happens. YURI!
1. Chapter 1 Rumors, True Or Not?

_Blood ran down the ground. soaking the already wet alley. a loud groan went through the air. though not far after the person groaning fell to the ground with a loud thud._

_once pure white fangs were now red with blood. licking around it's mouth the figure smirked. drying the rest away from it's lips with the palm of it's hand, the figure started walking away from the corpse not caring that someone might find it in the morning. by then he would be long gone._

_the only thing you would be able to see in the dark rainy night, would be two glowing red eyes. and if you ever saw them for real that would be the last thing you'd see._

* * *

"So.. Miku have you heard?"

"Huh?"

"They found another body yesterday. don't tell me you haven't heard." Miku fiddled with some of her teal hair and were quiet for a while.

"Sure I've heard about it. but don't tell **me** you believe in the rumors Rin." the blond shrugged and continued to eat her mandarin. they were in the lunch hall waiting for Len to come back, he were getting more food.

"Well.. you can't say it's not suspicious. I mean come on. all the victims haven't had any other injury. no sign of struggle,stabs beat ups no nothing. except two small holes by their necks. and many scientists have figured out they died out of blood loss."

"Well isn't it possible they could just been stabbed by one of those two handed forks?" but Rin shook her head.

"No, there's no way. like I said no sign of struggle. and I don't think these ten people who's been killed have agreed to die."

"You can't think that it's a mythical creature, a fantasy, that caused them dying? I mean it's not possible." Rin grinned and jumped from her seat.

"Well you can deny the possibility. I mean it's said vampires only come out at night. and all these murders have happened in dark alleys, and from examination the body, scientist have concluded that they've all been killed during night time." sighing Miku started to rub her temples.

"Rin.. a murderer can't kill someone in the bright of day now can he? it's probably just some lunatic tricking his victims or something. it can't be vampires." and before Rin could say anything else her brother came out of nowhere with his plate of food.

"I'm back... let me guess, Rin talked about the killings that have happened recently and also talked about the rumors of vampires?" nodding Miku put her teal gaze on Rin's twin.

"don't tell me you believe it too?" Len put down his plate looking away, trying to hide the fact that he did. "Can you be more easy to read? But thinking serious, how could it be vampires? Vampires are just something someone came up with long ago. a legend."

"But what if it wasn't just a legend. tell me, how would you feel if you knew a vampire?" Miku sighed out of pure frustration. Rin really didn't give up did she?

"I don't know! I would probably freak out, or just be cool with it if it wasn't a bad one. I can't say for certain sense vampires aren't real." Rin grinned and left at that for now. glad that the blond was off her back for now Miku looked over the lunch hall. she could see popular gangs, dorks, idiots and the bully gang. her school wasn't that great. it was kind of messy when it came to people and had many weirdos like Rin.

though she couldn't deny that the two twins were her friends. they were weird and believed in mythical creatures, but okay for friend standards. when Len was finally done eating they went outside. sitting on one of the benches Rin was having a lecture about vampires. though to Miku it went in her ear and out the other. but it wasn't just because she wasn't interested.

it was also because she had spotted someone in the crowd. there were gangs everywhere and for someone like Len or Rin it would have been impossible to spot this certain figure. but Miku could see it like it stood right in front of her. it was a woman. she looked like she was seventeen or eighteen at the most. silk pink hair was flowing down to her hip, and to Miku this woman had a wonderful body figure. but what caught her eyes most of all was a pair of deep blue eyes with a speck of ice in them.

and the weird thing was that she was looking back on Miku with the same surprised yet warm gaze that she was giving her. a small smile came up on the womans features and Miku almost choked on her own breath. she couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. when the bell rang Miku came back to reality and looked aside to see Rin and Len walking towards the building.

'_didn't bother waiting huh?_' she thought and got up. though she looked over to where the woman was but she was gone. that's strange. she had been there a second ago. she was a little disappointed to be honest. she couldn't describe it but she felt like she would meet her again. shrugging it off she ran to class, not noticing the shadow just behind the gates smiling.

* * *

sighing Miku ran down the street. her dad had just called asking her to hurry home. not knowing why she had just started running not saying proper goodbye's to Len and Rin. her mind was still fixated on the woman though. she kept remembering that smile and those eyes. she turned a sharp corner and into an alley. sure, her parents didn't want her to go into any of those because of the murders, but come on vampires?

though suddenly she drove into a halt. feeling a cold chill going through her she shivered. and now she was feeling weird. that's what she gets from listening to Rin. she looks around but can't see anyone. '_weird.. why does it feel like I'm being watched. maybe I should get out of here._' she thought and started walking. though it still felt like someone was following her. suddenly she felt a hand over her wrist that pulled her backwards.

she was pulled behind another wall and someone was holding her to the spot. she wanted to scream but her mouth was covered.

"Quiet.. if you make a sound he'll find us." she recognized the voice to be female. even though she didn't know what she meant she kept her mouth shut. and then she heard walking steps and someone came around the corner. it was a man. he had his body bent down in a weird kind of way. like one of those zombies you see in movies. his clothes were torn but what made Miku freak out the most was the glowing coming from his eyes.

sensing her panic the woman held her in a tighter grip. seeming to calm Miku down a bit the man walked past them and disappeared. peeking out the woman relaxed and let Miku go. almost instantly the tealette made a three meters distance between them.

"W-Who...?" she stammered before trailing off as she saw the pink hair flick as the woman turned to face her.

"That was close. don't you know it's dangerous to walk into dark alleys nowadays?" Miku's teal eyes stared at the woman for a moment. what was the odds that you would meet the same person that have been on your mind for the whole day, in a dark alley, not to mention she was just saved by her. "Hmm... haven't I seen you somewhere?" she asked in a playful yet happy voice.

"N-No.. B-But I've seen you by the gates of my school.." Miku was in pure shock. she had just seen an odd looking killer from what she knew, and she was talking to a beautiful woman who only smiled warmly at her.

"I remember. I saw you looking at me before." Miku felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her head away. "You know.." she heard the woman's voice closer then before. " you smell pretty sweet. and you look adorable in that blush." she turned her head to find the woman's face too close for comfort. "I'm Luka Megurine. who are you?" she asked suddenly and Miku gulped and stepped a whole step away from her.

"M-Miku Hatsune..." she stuttered and Luka giggled. and Miku found that too adorable to even recognize her own thinking. she couldn't even** think**. she had just given her full name to a total stranger. though Luka had done the same but still. '_Miku pull it together. you don't know her, and she doesn't know you there's no way you..._' but she was interrupted in her thoughts by her hand being taken.

"Well, Miku-chan. if you don't mind, I would love to be friends with you. I'm new in this neighborhood and can't really my way around. I'm not asking for a tour or anything, just asking if you could be my first friend?" She couldn't believe it. now everything was certainly just her dreaming right? she must have fell asleep in class or something. cause this couldn't be happening right?

"S-Sure..." was all she could muster. anyone could see that Luka was smiling out of pure happiness of getting a new friend, but all Miku could see was a cute girl smiling towards her. she turned her head to be sure the pinkette didn't see her blush. pulling slightly Luka was able to get the tealette out of the alley. she was still flustered but tried to hide as much of it as possible.

"Well Miku-chan, I need to go home now. or else my family is going to go worried. but I bet we're going to see each other alot more after today." wanting to ask why that was Miku opened her mouth but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. reaching out to her pocket she found a message from her dad. '_I guess he's getting impatient._' she thought as she read his question of a search party, to come look for her.

"Y-Yeah.. I need to go too.. when dad starts joking about sending of a search party for me, I know he probably wants something." Luka laughed and Miku giggled with her.

"Yeah, well see you Miku." Luka started to walk down the road and Miku looked on her until she was out of her sight.

* * *

"No way! you were almost attacked!" Miku pulled down the blond girl on her seat again after her sudden outburst. attracting some attention Miku sighed. why did she tell Rin this? she should have known she would announce it to everyone in the classroom.

"Take it easy Rin. as I was about to say, Luka saved me and that's all that matters."

"Wait stop! Luka? who the hell is.." but the teacher came in and Rin had to shut up. Rin sat down in her place vertical from Miku's table.

"Well students, today we have a newcomer to the class. She moved here only some days ago so be nice." did he say she? '_don't tell_ me..' the tealette stared as the new student came in. she wore the blue and white school outfit, and all the boys in the class almost melted in no time. but Miku's eyes weren't fixated on the body, her gaze was on the blue eyes that seemed to be smiling towards her and her alone. "introduce yourself will you?"

"Okay, hi everybody. I'm Megurine Luka, I'm seventeen and I moved here only three days ago. I hope you'll take good care of me, thank you very much." Miku felt Rin's stare in her back but she ignored it. the only thing she tried to do was trying to keep her eyes averted from Luka's. though she couldn't say it was an easy feat.

"Okay, we're glad to have you Megurine-san. hmm... you can have the seat behind Hatsune over there." oh great, now what was she suppose to do? when Luka past she stopped at Miku's table. not wanting but doing it anyway Miku looked up into the pinkette's eyes.

"Nice to see you again Miku-san."

"Y-Yeah... you too Luka.." smiling Luka went to sit behind her. and if Miku didn't know better she beted on that she had everyone's attention. smiling awkwardly she leaned down her head on the table.

"okay let's start shall we? and sense it seems like you two know eachother why don't you show Megurine-san around after class Hatsune?" looking up to nod she dunked her head on the table again. '_okay, now I'm screwed. though even if I know the bully gang and popular gang is going to be on me I'm pretty happy I get to show her around._' she want to turn and look at Luka but then it would be to obvius that she's glad.

* * *

"Mi-ku-chan~" she instanlty looked up and saw Luka stand just next to her. "Class have ended. you're suppose to show me around." blinking Miku looked over at Rin's seat. '_gone.. no surprises there._' getting up from her seat she got her things and put them in her bag.

"A-Alright.. let's go then, I guess." She kept feeling these icecold glares on her back,front and sides.

"Come on slowpoke. you're suppose to show me around not the other way around." Luka grabbed her hand and pulled her up a little bit. she almost tripped but caught herself. still holding her hand the pinkette smiled playfully. Miku noted up that Luka was that kind of girl that were full of teasing yet playful energy.

"You know there's not that much to see. you could probably see the whole school in just ten seconds." at this Luka slowed down a little bit. not sure she knew why Miku turned her head to her. "What is it Luka?"

"Y-Yeah.. I probably could... though if I did that you wouldn't come with me?" what was she talking about?

"You're acting weird Luka.. was it something I said? whatever it was I take it back. I don't think it matches your image to look so depressed. come on, we're suppose to look through the school right? and no matter how small it may be we're going to look it over together. I'm maybe being a little over dramatic, but I wouldn't just leave you to look through it alone. I mean who's going to tell you what's what then?" Miku tightened her own grip on Luka's hand.

she didn't notice but this sent a shiver up Luka's spine. though it was a nice kind of shiver. she got showed around and laughed as Miku joked about one of teachers, who apparently always acted grumpy, and got even grumpier if he hadn't gotten any coffee that morning.

"And that pretty much concludes the tour of the school. told you it wasn't much to see."

"Oh, I think I saw alot. and at a great view." Miku raised her eyebrows in confusion but Luka just giggled. Good, seems like she's back to normal.

"well hello there girlfriend!" both Miku and Luka jumped as a blond girl jumped hugged the tealette from behind.

"Jesus Rin! do you have to scare me to death?"

"No, because I think you want to die like an old hag right?" Miku sighed and didn't notice Luka's look get very concerned.

"Rin! why do you always need to scare people? is that your first impression on everyone new?" Rin was quiet for a while.

"Nope! just you Miku dear." Miku was ready to strangle her but struggled away from her embrace instead.

"You're impossible Rin." the blond bowed.

"I try."

"Well anyway..." Miku turned to Luka who was smiling as best she could. "Luka this is Rin Kagamine. she has a twin, Len Kagamine.. where is Len anyway?" Rin shrugged and looked behind her.

"No clue. he got lost somewhere when I was searching for you." Miku doubted that. Len doesn't usually get lost. and suddenly it hit her, Len was her friend and she was a friend to Luka.

"Can those guys get more desperate? Luka can you wait here for a minute? I'm going to look for Len." she ran off before Rin or Luka could say anything. running down the halls and out on the schoolyard she looked around. and then she saw him. Len was by the school wall, surrounded by five other guys.

"Come on, tell us where your buddy is and we'll reconsider breaking your face." one of them said but Len shook his head.

"N-No.. I-I told you. I don't know where Miku is.. a-and if you're really this desperate t-then why don't you talk to the new girl yourselves?" either Len was being brave or he was being plain stupid. one of them raised their fist but it was there Miku intervened. she caught the boy's arm and stopped him.

"That's enough! he haven't done anything. you're after me right? so leave him alone!" the group turned to her and grins appeared on their faces.

"Well well here come's little Hatsune to save her dork for a friend. aren't that what they are Hatsune? all your friends are dorks." Miku crossed her arms in anger.

"Maybe they are.. and? is it something wrong with being a dork? and besides are you saying Luka is a dork now too?" their faces grew angrier and afraid of what they might do Len jumped on one of them.

"Miku-chan run!" but he was hit to the ground and the boys stopped her from running anywhere. one of them held her by the arms and the other raised his hand to hit her. Len wouldn't be able to get there in time and no one else would be able to either. Miku closed her eyes readying herself for the pain. but instead the boy grunted and fell down with a loud thud as he got hit in the chest.

"Five against two? that doesn't seem fair to me. and buddy you better let go of her." the boy let go of Miku and she fell to her knees rubbing her wrists. she then looked up into blue kind eyes. "I know you told me to wait but this didn't seem to go so good for you so.. I couldn't just stand there looking now could I?" she helped Miku up from the ground and went to help Len up. when the blond boy was up he looked on the boy on the ground.

"You knock him out?" she shrugged and put on a small frown.

"Don't really care. he seemed to be wanting you two to pass out or worse, so if he's pasted out I couldn't care less. and boys, we're going to class now and you should do the same. and do me favor.." they looked on her as she hugged Miku with a grin. "Don't mess with my friends please." they didn't say anything. Miku blushed and got away from the embrace, though Luka caught her hand and pulled her as she started running.

"Luka!" but the pinkette just laughed and continued her run. Len ran after them and as they got back into the building Luka drew to a sudden halt. that made Miku run past her and Len ran into her. still having the connection of their hands Luka fell right over her. as she got up on all four she looked down on shocked teal eyes. Miku's heart was going highwire and she felt the heat go up to her cheeks.

Luka stared at her for a while before she leaned downward. Miku's heart speed up and she seemed to have stopped breathing. Luka placed her face by Miku's neck and carefully sniffed on it. feeling Luka blow on her neck the tealette flinched but still didn't do anything.

"You really do smell different. and your neck looks good." was she hearing right? what does Luka mean by that? wait, what had Rin told her the other day? dead bodies and the only wound was two holes by their necks? Vampires suck blood from people's necks don't they? what the hell is she thinking, Luka can't be a vampire, they don't exist right? but Luka's breath on her neck made her think otherwise.

though all of a sudden Luka's eyes widened in realization. she quickly got up and ran away. Miku sat up confused and shocked. what the hell had just happened? Len was laying beside her apparently knocked out or something sense he wasn't moving. though she couldn't think of anything else then what just happened. or what could have happened.

she took a deep breath and after collecting herself she got up and pulled Len to his feet. after leaving him to the nurse she went to class. the teacher announced that Luka had gone home because she was feeling ill. Miku bit her lip and looked down on her hands. what if Luka really was a vampire? what would she do? she couldn't think of just ignoring or not be with the girl anymore, no she had to deal with it then right? but what if the pinkette was thinking of drinking her blood? no then she would have done it in the hallway.

Miku groaned and slammed her head on the table. why did these things have to happen to her? for the rest of the day she couldn't think of anything else then Luka and that wasn't helping her concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

**Me: Alright, I got the chapter up three days after the preview was released right?**

**Miku: I think so... why does it matter?**

**Me: of course it does. I can't have them waiting for too long with only a teaser as comfort..**

**Miku: oh.. well you know what I think? why did you have to make Luka so.. playful and teasing in this one?**

**Me: because... oh here she comes *steps away from Miku as she gets jump hugged by Luka***

**Miku: L-Luka? what the hell? h-hey don't do that, it's embarrassing.**

**Luka: but Miku-chan~ you smell good and you're so much cuter when you blush like that.**

**Me: and that's why I turned her like that. *laughs and runs away***

**Miku: Hey! Wolf I'm going to get you for this. *is too tangled up with Luka to even follow me.***

**Me: thanks for reading my first real chapter of this story and review if you want helps me out alot and we'll see you later won't we Miku? *grunts as she can do nothing to the fact that Luka's all over her*  
**

**Luka: see you later everybody :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Vampires? No Surprise There

Sighing Miku walked down the dark street. she couldn't figure anything of this out. Luka had been reported sick today too, and if she knew where she lived she would go and check on her. but no one knew where she lived and Miku was like a sitting duck with questions. she was on a night stroll because her parents were drunk at home. they had gone on a party and was now home all drunk.

she didn't even care if there was a killer on the lose. her mind was all tangled up with the pinkette to even think about that. it was annoying her how much she actually thought about it. she hadn't told Rin or Len, she didn't want Rin to freak out or want Len going all, 'you shouldn't point fingers on people' and everything. sighing once again she looked down on her feet.

"I don't get it! it makes no sense! damn it!" she itched her hair in frustration. " I can't even check on her. I would forget what I saw if I just could check how she's feeling... there's no way vampires exist anyway... but then why...?" she touched her neck and bit her lip. remembering how Luka had been so close was making her shiver. though it wasn't a shiver out of fear, wich made her think even more. "This is too much for me... I need a leek.."

she was about to turn around when she saw two people in front of her. they were standing like a barricade and when she turned around she saw two more. '_this is just great._' she thought and was about to cross the road when a boy stood in front of her stopping her from going anywhere. '_where did he come from?_' she looked up and saw two lilac eyes look very meanly at her. and then she found herself surrounded by the four people who had just been like ten meters away from her a second ago.

she tried her best to stay calm and folded her arms over each other. feeling like these people wanted something from her she waited for them to say something before saying anything herself. she took the quiet time to inspect them. the boy in front of her seemed to be the same age as Luka with lilac long hair. he had a samurai looking costume.

there was two girls, one of them had brown short hair and the other had blond long hair up in a side ponytail. there was one other boy who had a scarf around his neck even though it was spring. she saw him having blue hair and blue eyes. she looked back on the lilac haired boy.

"You're Hatsune Miku, correct?" she nodded shortly. "So you're the human she's had trouble with? she said she had a problem but didn't think it would be a weak looking human like you." She took a deep breath and remained quiet. Luka had told him she was trouble? Luka was the one who pushed herself on Miku wasn't she? "We don't want you close to her anymore. if you're smart you'll forget about your friendship." he reached out for her and in pure reflex Miku hit his hand away.

"If you want me to stay away from her maybe you should have stopped her from meeting me in the first place. and I can't just forget stuff, no matter how far into my brain I try to hide it I'll always remember Luka and right now you're pissing me off with your forget nonsense." she didn't even know where she got her courage from. if Luka was a vampire these people were obviously vampires as well.

"Don't speak to me like that human!" he hissed but Miku snorted.

"then don't **speak** bull crap with me. I may be human but that doesn't mean you can talk like that without getting something back in your own face." he looked a little shocked over how she talked back. the girls started giggling but he silenced them with a stare.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" he sounded awfully threatening.

"I'm talking to a stranger who's threatening me to forget about one of my friends that haven't been feeling well recently." she said plainly. the boy snapped and she found herself pricked to a wall by her neck. she felt her breath being taken away as he hardened his grip and she started chipping for air.

"That's more than enough Gakupo!" the boy released her and she fell to the ground coughing. she saw pink as someone sat beside her and took her firmly by the shoulders. "Miku! Miku, are you alright?" the familiar voice eased her a bit as she felt faint.

"S-Sure... expect I'm only seeing fuzzy figures..." she mustered.

"L-Luka-sama..."

"Shut up Gakupo! be glad I'm full up with Miku right now. or else I'd be beating you up so hard right now!" she snarled and Miku was shocked that Luka could even sound so angry. she felt as she was picked up and she leaned on what she believed to be Luka's chest. "You better come home with me now or you'll just make it worse for yourself. and don't think I haven't noticed you three as well." Miku felt real sleepy and with her head on Luka's pillow like chest she felt even more sleepy. and as she felt Luka start to run she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Luka-sama! you're not acting like yourself. don't you see what you're doing? you're taking care of a** human**!" Miku woke up by someone shouting. though her eyes didn't open. she felt feverish and her throat was dry.

"As I've said before Gakupo, shut up and deal with it." Luka sound upset.

"This is insane, we're not suppose to take care of humans."

"Gakupo chill. Luka does what she wants. and if she wants this human alive you're suppose to oblige without protest." another voice was mixed into the argument.

"Thanks Lily."

"My pleasure princess. this youngster needs to learn some manners anyway." Miku felt something wet and cold on her forehead.

"Now she's got a fever.. Lily can you get.."

"Already on it. medicine for her then come back." a door opened and closed and Miku started to breathe heavily for air. why was it getting so hard to breathe? her hand raised from getting picked up by warm hands.

"Miku..." she heard Luka whisper her name and the tealette unconsciously wrapped her own fingers around Luka's hand. the door opened again and with quick steps someone got beside the bed.

"Here you go. she awake yet?"

"I don't know.. I don't know if she's gripping my hand because she's dreaming or because she's awake." Miku wanted to say she was awake but felt absolutely powerless.

"Well how are we going to get her to drink? I mean she can't just swallow that pill without it getting stuck halfway down her throat."

"I got an idea though I don't know if she'll like it if I ever tell her at one point. I mean this sort of thing is rejected in this time period.." Lily snorted.

"If it'll help save her, who can reject it?" Luka sighed but pulled Miku up a bit. she felt something being put between her lips and on her tongue it tasted like one of those medicines used to ease headaches and fevers. then she heard a glass being put down and how everything grew quiet for a second. Luka opened her mouth slightly and Miku felt how shock overtook her. a pair of lips touched hers and water suddenly poured down her throat.

she had to swallow of course or else she'd choke. when done the lips pulled back and she was put down on the bed again.

"That should be enough.." she could tell Luka was embarrassed.

"Oh~ are you sure? you don't think she could use some more huh?" Lily teased.

"S-Shut up Lily... I'll just be happy if she doesn't kill me when she finds out." Gakupo snorted.

"Like hell she will.. she's just a human and how you can do that to a human is beyond me."

"Can you just shut up Gakupo?" after hearing that Miku fell asleep again.

when she woke up once again she was feeling much better. she opened her eyes and looked to her side. Luka was sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping. smiling slightly Miku sat up. she couldn't see anyone else in the room, though it was dark so it could be someone in here and she wouldn't even notice. she still had her own clothes on so she sat on the edge of the bed.

looking on Luka she was pretty cute in her sleep.

"Luka?" she asked but the pinkette didn't move. she sighed and took her by the shoulders shaking her a bit. "Luka?" still no response then a slight groan. "You're impossible... come on wake up." she gently slapped Luka on her cheek trying to wake her up. when she didn't even wake up to that she sighed again until she leaned over and made their faces close up.

and she dunked their foreheads together. this made Luka yelp and almost fall off the chair. when she saw Miku with open eyes looking fine she almost felt like crying. "Finally up huh? sleepyhead..." the pinkette just smiled and jumped off the chair and hugged her.

"That's my line."

"heh, Sorry for worrying you, though that's payback for you worrying me first." Luka laughed though it was a laugh mixed with sobs.

"I'm suppose to say sorry. if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been close to death." though Miku pushed her away and carefully smacked Luka's forehead.

"Stupid, I wasn't close to death. I was only having a bad fever. I wasn't dying, and before you ask I know because I felt it even through being unconscious." Luka stared at her for a moment. seeing those tears at the brim of her eyes made Miku's chest get a sharp pain. she dried them up with her fingers and smiled. "So I was never in danger. I just had to get alot of rest. having that aside..." the tealette sat back and looked on Luka with a little more serious expression. crossing her arms she waited for Luka to say something.

"I-I guess you want answers huh?" she nodded. "Okay... ehm... what do you want to know?"

"Oh, so I get the privilege of asking anything? that's the first." She could see Luka took the blow head on and taking the full damage of guilt. "Well it would be nice to know who you are for a change.. or maybe it's more of what you are?" the pinkette took a deep breath and looked very nervous.

"O-Okay... ehm... C-Can I ask a question first?" shrugging Miku waited for Luka to go on. "W-What would you say if I told you... that you were in a room with five real living vampires?" Miku's facial features didn't change. she closed her eyes, when she opened them she was looking very sarcastically on Luka.

"Vampires?" Luka nodded and noticed the huge disbelief in Miku's voice. "Ehm... I would probably say.." preparing for Miku to say that no such things exist or something Luka closed her eyes. "well, could be worse. I could be in the middle of a room with senseless hungry werewolves or zombies, so being in a room with sensible vampires doesn't seem to be so bad." Luka couldn't believe it. Miku was not teasing, joking or anything. she couldn't sound more serious.

Miku shrugged and let her arms dangle down to her sides. she then saw four glowing red eyes from the shadows though her vision got covered by pink as Luka hugged her.

"I can't believe it. you actually believe me." Miku slowly hugged her back and then saw a blond come out of the shadows with a bright smile on her face.

"She got humor I'll give you that. werewolves and zombies ha! those guys couldn't be called sensible in any way or form." three others came out of the shadows and Miku recognized the blue haired boy and the two girls from before. though she didn't see the other boy anywhere. '_oh great, werewolves and zombies exist too huh? why does everything have to happen to me? though the hugs are pretty nice._' she thought as Luka tightened her grip a little.

"I'm just happy you actually believe me. after hearing _**he's** _back I needed some good news."

"Great.. but could you be easy on the hug?" Luka instantly withdrew and Miku sighed out in relief. she didn't know much about vampires but she had just confirmed the fact that they have immerse strength. she already knew they were fast, and get angry easily.

"Sorry, I guess I'm too happy, it's just that anyone else who have got to know have either said they think I'm crazy or run away scared pretty much."

"Well, I can't say I'm not freaked out. but if you're a vampire what am I suppose to do about it? I can say they don't exist but I've already seen and felt enough to know it's something supernatural about you, because last time I checked people don't walk ten meters so fast, nor push me to a wall like I'm a rag doll." at this Luka growled.

"Yes I know.. these three plus Gakupo don't usually do that. by the way where is that buckle head anyway?" the blond shrugged.

"I don't know, he's a youngster, probably out to get something to eat through his frustration. and Luka don't you think it's time for some introduction?"

"Oh yeah, Miku this is Lily one of my best friends. the other blond is Neru, the brown haired one is Meiko and the boy is Kaito. everybody this is Miku, I know she's human, and she's off the eating list, but she is my first human friend." they all smiled at her and Miku couldn't help but see the fangs beneath their smiles. '_what exactly have you gotten yourself into Miku?_' she thought as she smiled back.

suddenly the door opened and the lilac haired boy stepped in. he saw Miku up and took a deep breath. he ignored the glare Luka gave him as he stepped in front of the bed.

"I-I wanted to say s-sorry for almost strangling you... and I heard you say you wanted this before engaging you.. so here's a sorry present as you humans say.." he plopped down a leek next to Miku and she looked on him for a while.

"It's okay, I've been in worse situations. and besides I did provoke you a little bit so it's okay. thanks for the leek, I really needed it." she took it and started to nibble on it. Gakupo shrugged though now he got curious.

"Worse situations? how worse?"

"I got hit with a car once. the driver was drunk and didn't see where he was going. luckily he wasn't going on full speed so I got out of it with a broken leg and small injury's. I also almost got beat up by a grown man. he was also drunk and was angry that I wouldn't let him rape me. though my dad was present so he chased the man off." Gakupo nodded then smiled.

"You're okay for a human. again sorry for doing what I did, doesn't matter if you've been through worse I shouldn't do that." Miku only nodded and continued to eat her leek. She didn't notice but Luka was looking on her as she was eating. she looked real cute. like a little chipmunk putting as much food as she can by the cheeks. she felt like just hug her and never let her go.

"Do you have to be so cute~" Luka said smirking at the tealette. Miku almost choked on the leek as she blushed and coughed. calmly even though she saw Miku was choking on a bit of leek stuck in her throat Luka reached her a glass of water. she drank it instantly and took a few deep breaths. her blush was still there and it only increased when Lily and the others laughed.

she looked a little at Luka who was only grinning seductively. "What? Oh~ do you have a blush? you know you only look cuter then." Miku quickly laid down on the bed placing the covers over her face. she felt a little pathetic laying there without even saying against Luka, just letting the pinkette tease her. "Miku~ where'd your cute face go?" she felt the change of weight on the bed meaning Luka was probably crawling towards her.

but Miku got the blanket off and with the rest of her leek hit Luka straight on the side of her head. the vampire fell on her side and saw only stars. blushing furiously still she glared at the others who immediately shut up their laughing, even the mightiest of vampires would be scared of Miku's gaze as she then looked away. laying down again she had her back to Luka who had gotten back her right vision.

"Remind me to never get her mad.." Lily said to Gakupo who only nodded. Luka smiled then got her arms around Miku's waist and pulled the tealette into a hug. and sense she was much stronger then Miku the girl had no choice but to lay there in the pinkette's embrace, blushing still of course.

"I'm saying it because it's true you know?" Miku growled.

"Yeah and because you're a teasing, seductive and perverted vampire." She said as Luka put her arms around her stomach.

"Maybe.. but I'm always like this aren't I? and besides I'm a vampire, seeing a cute human girl without eating her up, I can only tease you to satisfy myself." she said and buried her face into Miku's shoulder. blushing even more if that was possible Miku tried to calm her racing heart down to the fact Luka was so close to her. '_Now I really wonder what I've gotten myself into. I can't even think straight for gods sake. can she be more close up to me?_' she thought and ate a bit of her leek to give her tingling stomach something to work with.

**Me: SUPER OMG :O I got another chapter up this soon? o.o I can't believe it .**

**Miku: well partly it is because you're doing good on imagination, at least for this story. and maybe it's because me and Luka is here telling you to get stuff done.**

** Me: yes! that must be it :D you have been nagging on me for centuries now so I got it done XD awesome! **

**Luka: And what a wonderful chapter right Miku? **

**Miku:... Wolf... I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: EEP! *runs away with Miku right on my heels***

**Lily: what's going on?**

**Luka: Miku's just embarrassed about the chapter Author-san wrote.**

**Lily: Oooh... did she get mad?**

**Luka: yep, though I'm satisfied. **

**Lily: well I don't want to be Wolf right now. cause Miku have gotten her hands on a leek. *both look on each other and gulps***

**Me: w-well leave a review if you liked the chapter, and I got it out pretty early :D *says yay but have to keep running* oh and I need to thank Ae and stealyourfood for reviewing. though I don't know when the next one is going to come out so stay tuned. wah! Miku-chan calm down!**

**Miku: like hell I will. you'll have to write the next chapter running.**

**Luka&Lily: bye everyone :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Vampire Explanation

"Luka?" Miku said, her voice gloomy.

"Hmm?" Luka on the other hand had an amused voice.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean I wonder." there was her teasing voice again.

"I mean do you have to be so close to me?" Luka giggled at how Miku tried to sound angry but her voice failed and revealed her embarrassment. they were still laying in the bed. though now Miku was almost at the edge of it because she had tried to get some space between them, but Luka had only followed.

"Yes I do." growling Miku turned her head to face the vampire.

"Why's that?" suddenly Luka cuddled her nose close to Miku's neck.

"Because you smell sweet. sweeter then any other human anyway. but don't worry I won't eat you." taking a deep breath Miku turned away again. "You should thank me. usually when vampires smell such sweet blood they want to eat it right away, and I mean all of it. but I wonder why you smell like this. and I want to find out even if I have to hold myself back."

"Luka? can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want princess." blushing slightly at the nickname Miku sighed.

"Do you.. are vampires the fault of so many people dying these last few days?" Luka stiffened a little at this.

"Yes... but it's not vampires it's **a** **vampire**.. for humans he would look like an ordinary eighteen year old. but he's one of those vampires who eat out of pleasure. I really didn't like it when I heard he's back.." Miku was relived. she had thought Luka and the gang was the ones at fault.

"Who is he exactly? if you don't mind me asking."

"He's my brother. his names Luki, and he's not so much of a brother person. he's collected and calm but knows how to play with others emotions. and normal humans would get a strong migraine if he got to close. he's demonic aura is strong and is one of the most feared vampires." Miku shivered slightly. Luka noticed and smiled. hugging the human closer to her ignoring the fact that it wasn't making Miku more comfortable, she wanted to reassure Miku.

"If you're afraid I can reassure you, I won't let him touch you. he can feel all mighty but he won't hurt you as long as I'm here." the tealette held back a growl. '_yeah sure, you say you'll protect me from him but who will protect me from you? with your teasing and seductive smiles I'm in as much danger here then anywhere else._' Miku thought and put on a small frown. then she come to think of something.

"Luka, what is the difference between normal vampires and vampires like your brother?" a long silence followed her sentence and that made her turn her head to the pinkette. she was looking troubled. "What? did I say something wrong?" but Luka shook her head.

"No no, it's just that I'm trying to figure out how to explain. well here goes. normal vampires are actually humans who have been turned vampires. and the more powerful and feared are the ones who have a family who are all pure vampire. meaning those who were vampires to begin with. like my brother and me. though I have to say one certain human that turned got all of the pure ones on their knees. and it's said that only one such powerful vampire are born from humans each millionth year. and no one knows right now how long it's been sense the last one. it's also said that no matter how this human is born, one day he/she will turn vampire no matter what. and this certain human will have some sort of ability already when it's born."

"But.. what about Gakupo and the others? why are they following you and everything?"

"Lily's a pure vampire that choose to follow me because we've been friends for thousands of years. and the other four are also vampires who was that from birth, but they're younger and takes more risks and are more like kids." nodding slowly Miku then came to think of another thing.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but, how old are you really?"

"About 17 00 years old. in human age that would be seventeen." Miku sighed and turned her head away. and it wasn't until Luka made herself a little bit more comfortable that Miku realized they had been laying on a bed, very close to each other, throughout the whole talk. the heat reached her cheeks and she tried getting away from the vampire again. "Miku if you do that you'll..." but a loud thud told her she was to late to warn her.

"Ouch.." Miku sat up with her back against the bed and scratched her aching head. and taking the chance Luka crawled up behind her and hugged around her neck. "Luka!" but the pinkette snickered and blowed on her ear. squeling Miku tried getting away again. "Stop that! it's embarassing. stop teasing me." smirking Luka actually let go and the tealette could stand up and walk a whole meter away from the bed.

"Aaw, now you're all flushed. so cute~" Luka's teasing was unbearable. yet she didn't do anything about it. suddenly the door opened and just then Miku's phone rang. it was on a table on the other side of the bed. Miku didn't have time to get it before a blond was already there picking it up.

"hello?" and the scream she heard on the other side of the phone made her stretch out her arm so the phone was in an arm lengths distance. "Can you calm down?"

"If you're kidnappers I'll give you how much money you want! just give us our daughter back!" Lily looked confused and Miku face palmed. that was her father no doubt.

"Chill it gramps, we have Miku if it's her you're referring to and we're not-"

"You do have her! please we'll give you anything just as long as you give her back!" he interrupted her and she sighed.

"Take it easy or you'll grow grey hair. look we're not kidnappers, we met Miku on her night stroll and invited her to our house."

"So you're total strangers who forced her to come with you! what are you doing to her!" sighing once again she threw the phone to Luka.

"You do it I'm apparently no good at this." Luka giggled and took the phone to her ear.

"Hello sir."

"Where is my daughter!" Luka kept calm and smiled.

"She's right here. don't worry nothing's happen to your cute girl. I'm Megurine Luka. me and Miku are in the same class. I haven't been feeling well lately and Miku went to visit me. though she got a little lost and that's when my other friends picked her up and showed her here. I'm sorry if we worried you but her phone was out of batteries so we had to load them before calling. but we kind of forgot so it was good that you called us. but Miku's perfectly fine and will be coming home before midnight." Miku was amazed of how sweet and innocent Luka could sound.

but then only groaned as she thought about what the pinkette would do with that later.

"O-Oh.. w-well sorry for suspecting you Luka-chan. if she's there can I just hear her for a sec?" Luka signed for Miku to say something.

"I'm right here dad! I'm just fine so don't worry." she said and you could hear the sigh of relief behind the phone.

"Okay, thanks Luka-chan and I hope you have fun. just call me earlier next time." Luka saluted and nodded.

"Of course Hatsune sir" she said and he hung up. sighing she gave Miku the phone. "Your dad's a worrywart, I don't know what I'd do if these five were like that." Sighing as well the tealette looked on her phone, noticing that the time was 11:05.

"I should maybe go home soon. sense the clock is close to midnight." Luka shrugged and placed her head on her forearm.

"It doesn't really matter, sense we can take you home in less then one minute."

"I haven't thought about it before but where exactly am I anyway?"

"In my house. it's about... ten houses away from yours." Miku stared then turned away. '_my house is that close to hers?_' she thought and before turning around two arms latched themselves around her neck. "I said we'd be able to see eachother more after our first meeting didn't I? so~ are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miku put her hands on Luka's arms and moved them up to her face.

puzzled Luka looked over the human's shoulder to see better. and she snickered when she saw the red color beneath her arms. "aren't you cute~" Miku wished she would stop having such a teasing voice. Lily giggled behind them.

"You really look like a cute couple you know?"

"Lily!" surprisingly it was Luka who said the blonds name out loud. Miku lowered the arms and looked on the pinkette, who now had the slight shade of pink on her cheeks. "D-Don't say that.. It's not.. in this period it's not..."

"Aw, who cares? to us vampires there nothing wrong with girl lov-" but she was interrupted by the pinkette who put a hand over her mouth stopping her from continuing her sentence.

"That's enough Lily." she whispered with a blush on her face. wich, thankfully for Luka, Miku couldn't see. the tealette was also blushing and wondering what Lily was about to say. "Sorry Miku. C-Come on, we need to get you home. and on the way you'll see where I live so you know." Luka let go of Lily and quickly got her hand in Miku's and pulled her towards the door.

a little puzzled over why she now wanted her to go home, Miku let the pinkette drag her through a hall and to what she believed was the door to the outside. when they were out Miku looked on the house. she recognized it. she had walked past it sometimes on night walks. Luka let go of Miku's hand and walked quietly in front of her.

not liking the silence, the tealette started humming on a song she was composing. she liked it and mentally noted to record that melody down. suddenly she bumped into Luka and fell down on the ground.

"Ouch.. sorry Luka, didn't mean to bump into you." she said and was about to get up when she noticed Luka leaning over her. she stopped abruptly and their faces were only inches apart. Miku blushed and slowly just so she wouldn't twitch and accidentally seize the distance between them, she sat down again. her chest felt like it was going to explode.

she was to busy with calming herself that she didn't notice the blush and the immense heartbeat from Luka as well. the pinkette had been trying to reach out a helping hand, but when Miku started getting up herself she froze, knowing where it was going if Miku didn't stop. "S-Sorry again.." Miku said breaking the vampire from her thoughts.

"N-No it's okay. come on, let's go." Miku was a little surprised. she expected Luka to tease her or something. but instead she helped the tealette on her feet and they started walking again. this time in a awkward silence. Miku wished she could say something to break it but she couldn't come up with anything.

non of them said anything until Luka suddenly stopped and Miku followed her example. "We're here." she said shortly and Miku looked up. they were at her house and Luka still had her back against Miku. thinking that maybe the pinkette was angry on her Miku sighed.

"Thanks for taking care of me. and saving me. I had fun to though. even if you're teasing and jokes, I could ave lived without." Miku said blushing slightly. chuckling Luka turned around. she put on a small smile and reached her hand for a handshake. Miku took it and suddenly found herself in an embrace.

"I had lots of fun too. you need to come visit more often. though be prepared, now that you know my secret I may be a little more daring and hostile, as in I might lose to my bloodsucking side one day. just because you smell different and are different than any other human I've ever encountered. so sorry if I ever spook you or something by coming to close." Miku heard some sadness in the normally happy voice.

did she mean she'll lose control over her inner vampire? she thought about stories she'd read, how vampires who want to be friends with a certain human but when they get to close he starts to lose control and drink the humans blood. but Luka wouldn't hurt her. she knew that much. sure she teased alot but she'd never do anything to harm her. it was funny to Miku how much she trusted the pinkette already.

she wrapped her arms around to Luka's back and cuddled slightly with her chest. this made the vampire blush slightly and look down on the tealette. it hadn't occurred to her before that she was actually a inch taller then Miku, but right now all that mattered was the human currently smiling at her.

"You can't scare me away that easily. I'm being your friend whether you like it or not. and I trust you, I don't believe you would hurt me." she said and her voice was to sweet for Luka not to blush and look away slightly. what was wrong with her? she had met alot of cute human girls before but not one that made her feel like this. she hadn't met a human who smelt so good either but this was to much for her.

she released Miku from the embrace and coughed in a try to get rid of her blush.

"W-Well... maybe you should get in. your parents must be worrying about you..." Smiling Miku ran up to her doorstep but hesitated on opening. she turned around and smiled at the pinkette.

"See you tomorrow Lu-ka-chan~" Luka blushed and Miku laughed. '_that's payback for ya._' she thought and snickered while she opened her door backing in getting one last view on the blushing vampire before closing.

**Me: another chapter! YAY!**

**Miku: isn't this shorter then the last one?**

**Me: it is sadly *dunks head into wall* **

**Luka: aw~ it's alright Wolf-san. I think you're fans are happy you updated at least.**

**Me: thanks for the support Luka-chan. but I feel real bad now... but please forgive me I just thought this was a good way to stop. and sure I don't think you got to know so much more then you already do but I hope you'll like it anyway... even if it is shorter...**

**Miku: I'm sure... wait a minute... *Miku looks over chapter* Wolf... you did it again!**

**Me: EEP! no I-I wah! Miku-chan not this again! *ducks from leek slices.***

**Miku: you just have to make it so embarrassing for me! and you guys better review and tell this freak to stop doing that!**

**Me: Don't force someone to review. though it does help me out alot if you do. hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you later. and hopefully I won't be hacked to pieces. *ducks from yet another slash.***

**Luka: bye everyone :3**


	4. Chapter 4 What Are These Feelings?

Miku took a knife and started cutting the onion in tiny pieces. the sauce was boiling as she dropped them in.

"Miku? do you think these are big enough pieces?" looking over on what the pinkette had done she smiled.

"Yeah they'll do. just drop the paprika in and let's read what we need to do next." nodding Luka put them in the pot. they were in home economics class. they were in small groups and as it happens she got to be with Luka. not really complaining, though the cold stares towards her she could live without, Miku read what to do next. they were doing some kind of sauce and to Miku who had cooked before it wasn't that hard.

though to Luka it was a different matter. she hadn't cooked so much before so it was normal for her to ask Miku if she did right or wrong. to the boys it would have been a dream come true. have the new cute girl ask them for help. the teacher had to tell them several times to focus on what they were doing instead of looking over at Luka all the time.

"Cut the meat, and put in some salt. Luka can you put in some salt while I cut the meat?" doing as she was told Luka went to fetch the salt. though shortly after a small scream went through the classroom and as the pinkette turned around her heart skipped a beat. Miku was sitting on the floor her hand bleeding and the knife was beside her. she instantly put a hand over her nose but she could already feel the smell of blood invade her nose.

"Miku-san, are you okay?" the teacher asked and kneeled down beside her. Miku bit her lip. it stung and hurt. Rin and Len came as well as the teacher checked the wound. "Rin bring some paper." after a short while the teacher were pressing slightly on the cut and Miku closed her eyes tight. that stung.

"Luka? why are just standing there?" Miku looked up at her friend and noticed at once why she was standing so far away still. Luka tried to hide it, but her fist was clenched and she had one hand over her mouth.

"I-I should get to the nurses office. it might just be a small cut but it could get infected. I'll be right back." she said quickly and got up from the floor. "Don't mess up the sauce alright Luka? Sorry..." she said the last word almost like a whisper and got out of the classroom. the teacher sighed and reached out the paper to Luka.

"Can you throw this away Luka-san?" she looked on the paper that was tainted with Miku's blood. she looked away and held her hand over her nose. "Luka-san?"

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm not that good with blood.." she lied and the teacher withdrew the paper.

"Oh, sorry Luka-san I didn't know that. well I'll throw it away and you can get back to doing the sauce kay?" nodding quickly the teacher left the pinkette. she felt her heart race and her breath was shaking. she took a look on the knife wich was still on the floor and picked it up. aside from the meat smell it had Miku's smell as well.

what was with her? she had come across alot of cases where humans bleed but her body nor mind had ever acted like this. was it because Miku's blood smelled different? but why? why did Miku's blood tempt her more then anybody else's blood? she didn't understand. neither did she understand why she didn't just drink Miku's blood when she had the chance.

something about Miku was different, something that made her head dizzy and empty as fast as the teal gaze was over her, something that made her heart race when the human girl talked ever so sweetly and innocent to her. she didn't quite understand human feelings sense she wasn't human. but she knew vampires do have some of them, and that this one was driving her insane.

* * *

"How did it go Miku?" Rin asked in the classroom. they had just come back from home economics class. Miku had been gone for the rest of the class and was now sitting by her table. though Luka wasn't here yet.

"I'm fine. it wasn't that serious. but the nurse told me to rest the hand so the wound doesn't reopen. the bleeding will stop in a few hours." Rin and Len sighed in unison. then Miku caught a glimpse of pink hair and got up from the chair getting to the door. "Luka?" the pinkette turned around and saw Miku stand right behind her.

"Miku... are you okay?" she asked as she fully turned around. smiling Miku nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. it wasn't that bad. but what I wonder is if you're okay? you know... s-sorry if it bothered you.. I just didn't look where I was cutting I guess." '_of course you weren't dummy, you were to busy looking on Luka as she left baka!_' she shouted at herself inside her head and her smile turned sheepish. Luka took a long look on the tealette then smiled.

"I'm alright, but I have to admit continue to do mistakes like that and I won't be able to hold back anymore." she tried to sound like she was joking but a speck of truth was in her voice. even now, without Miku noticing, she could smell the blood beneath the bandage Miku had around her hand. did have to smell so sweet? taking a deep breath Luka smiled.

"Come on we'll be late for class." nodding shortly the pinkette then took Miku's hand and walked back into the classroom. however well in Miku felt eyes on her from every corner of the classroom. and even though she knew why she didn't tell Luka to let go. she let herself be pulled to her desk, through the starring people.

"there we go." Luka sat Miku down on her chair and Miku blushed a tiny bit. "wonder where the teacher is."

"Luka?"

"Hm?"

"you know you're still holding my hand right? I-I don't really mind, but I just wondered..." Miku said quietly. first Luka looked clueless then she looked down and saw the she indeed were still holding the human's hand. her face got a bright shade of red, and even though she wanted to quickly let go she slowly, like she was expecting Miku to stop her, let go of the tealette's warm hand.

"S-sorry..." '_okay somethings wrong. by this point Luka would be teasing me. is she sick or something? is she like this because of what happened earlier?_' Miku thought and looked worried on the pinkette. realizing she was worrying her friend Luka took a quick breath.

suddenly Miku found herself in a embrace from behind. almost in the speed so nobody saw her Luka had run behind her. smirking at Miku's blush the vampire nuzzled with her neck. "Sorry for not giving you enough attention. holding hands wasn't enough you wanted a hug right?" if it was possible for her face to go redder the tealette turned her head to face the vampire.

"L-Luka! S-Stop that, I've already told you to stop teasing me like this." '_I must have been wrong, Luka's teasing more than usual.._' Luka's smirk turned to a grin and she faked a pout.

"Aw~ but it's to fun. besides don't tell me you didn't like it at my house yesterday." turning into a tomato Miku just wanted to sink through the floor. the stares she got only told her that they were thinking of an entire different thing than it really was. then she saw something red run down the boys faces. okay now that was enough. she got out of Luka's grip and grabbed something out of her bag.

and in a matter of seconds all the boys including Len was on the floor seeing stars. Miku huffed and put back her leek in her bag. she looked over at Luka who gulped, having her arms over her head in case she was next. but Miku only looked away with heat going up to her ears. "I-I didn't mean it like that..." she said in a try to make the tealette calm down.

"I know..." Miku said plainly sitting down on her chair, and it felt like the ground shook because of her strong anger. "It's just the boys who are so perverted.. not like you're not that yourself." Luka laughed nervously and carefully put her arms around Miku again.

"M-Maybe, but you're to cute, not teasing you would be like to not eat tuna." guessing tuna was Luka's favorite choice of food Miku growled.

"Tuna? I thought you ate something else." Luka's grip around her loosened at this and the tealette who didn't quite understand why turned around. though she didn't expect to see Luka having a real sad face on. thinking of what she had just said Miku instantly regretted it. "Ah... I-I didn't mean it like that... look I'm sorry I say things without thinking sometimes.. Luka?" but the pinkette shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine Miku... besides we can't really talk about _that_ in here." but Miku still looked guilty and not to mention concerned. Luka smiled kindly and placed a finger on the tealette's nose. "Stop looking on me like that. you're cuter with a smile on your face you know." sighing at Luka trying to tease her once again Miku nodded and looked over at the boys who was looking on them again. she clenched her fists when she saw they were still bleeding.

"Seriously..." her voice full of anger and irritation she pulled her leek out of her bag once again. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" the boys yelped but didn't have time to escape. Luka gulped and tried to remember not to piss Miku off, especially when she had a leek near.

* * *

after school Luka had to stay for a little while to catch up and Rin and Len was on band practise. so Miku was going home alone. she didn't really mind though she did miss having the pinkette presence near her at least. though she shrugged it off and tried to think of something else. though that seemed to be rather difficult. she didn't even notice she went straight into an alley and stopped.

"Damn.. I can't even think straight.. I should try and maybe apologies by bringing some tuna tomorrow." she told herself, remembering what Luka had said earlier. though suddenly she noticed how it got a tiny bit cold in the alley. sensing something or someone was behind her she speed up her pace. '_and I'm suppose to keep away from dark alleys. just great that I'd run into one of **them** now._' she thought as she went into a small run.

"And where are you going?" she bumped into something and fell backwards. looking up she stopped breathing for a second when she saw the red glowing eyes in the darkness. "Why are you running?" he's voice was teasing reminding her an awful lot about Luka. she crawled backwards, like that would actually help. "How are you still able to move?" now he's voice was more confused. not really getting why, but not thinking about stopping to ask, she got up on her feet and ran the other way.

though she soon got stopped again. though now strong hands held her wrist making her face his glowing eyes.

"What are you waiting for? am I suppose to fall for your freaky eyes or something?" she asked trying to get out of his iron grip around her wrist. he's eyes grew confused and he pinned her to the wall. '_oh great, second time in less than two days I'm being pinned to a wall by a boy._' she thought and was surprised herself of what she was thinking at a moment like this.

"What are you? how can you still struggle?" he was now sounding desprate. Miku didn't understand what he was talking about but she raised her leg and kicked him right between his legs. he crouched down in pain and let her go. she started running again, though she knew that wouldn't do her any good. her wrist hurt and she guessed it was sprained or something. she felt how she was pushed down on the ground and he laid over her having both her wrists pinned to over her head.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you?" she didn't know where she got her confidence from but she would use it as long as she had it.

"I'm a vampire, but you probably don't believe in such things right?" he lowered down and she knew he was going for her neck.

"I thought I didn't, though _she_ proved me wrong." he hesitated and looked on her for a while.

"She? who's she?" he is not just asking her who Luka is when he's about to suck her blood. but she didn't have time to answer before he was flying across the alley, kicked in the face, and hit the wall on the other side. shocked at first Miku just laid there, not really understanding what had just happened.

pink hair blurred her vision as she got pulled up into a embrace. groaning at the pain of her wrists, the pinkette pulled back and saw her red marks. "Miku! are you okay?" Luka's stressed and concerned voice reached Miku's ears and she looked into worried seablue eyes. she then looked over at the boy who was still sitting in the rubble of the wall. "Miku!" her shoulders got shaked and she tried to wake up from her daze.

"Luka take it easy. oh no..." Miku heard Lily and then how she stepped back. Luka bit her lip and held her hand over her nose. something ran down Miku's neck and when she checked it was blood. panicked she quickly got up and walked a few steps away.

"I-I'm fine.. it's nothing.." though she trailed off as she started to feel dizzy and her wrists felt like they were going to fall off. holding a cramping grip around her wrist she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight.

"So the pain has finally reached you human?" she turned around and didn't have time to do anything before the boy pinned her to the wall.

"Luki! leave her alone!" Luka got up and was about to hit her brother again but he only grinned and with his long nails made a wound on Miku's arm wich he then pulled out with force and showed to Luka, who only stopped dead in her tracks staring at the blood.

"You crave for this humans blood as well right? I wonder how long you're going to be able to hold yourself back" he said and Luka gulped. she looked over at Miku and saw that she was crying. the pinkette looked with fear how drop after drop fell from Miku's cheeks. seeing this, anger built up in her chest, anger that was stronger then her bloodlust, her eyes glowed red in fury as she looked on her brother.

"Let her go... I said leave her alone!" her eyes glowed with the fire of fury and she was spitting poison with every word. Luki was a little surprised over his sister's reaction.

"Oh~ shit... guess who's not going to be a happy camper in a few seconds..." Lily said slowly backing away from Luka. you could quite literally say Luka was no happy camper, not that they even were on a camp, but Luka started to walk towards Luki. he grabbed Miku and held her around her neck. '_great strangled in only two days, what the hell is this!_' Miku thought trying to get out of his grip.

though this only made Luka more angry and she jumped and got behind Luki and grabbed his arms and forced them away, throwing him across the street. he managed to land on his feet and he looked over at Luka.

"Ouch.. you've grown strong Luka.. or is it your desire to protect that human that gives you such streanght? I have to let you know she's a remarkeble human. not one complaint about having a headache. like she didn't have one." he grinned and disappeard. Luka calmed down and looked on Miku who was on her knees coughing.

"And remember kids don't do drugs... wait.. no in this situation it would probably be... don't make Miku cry in front of Luka.. bad idea just saying." Lily said with a strict yet jokingly voice.

"Who are you talking to Lily?"

"ehm... I don't know it just came out for some reason." **(Me:Why you look on me? I didn't do nothing. Miku&Lily&Luka: course you didn't...)**

Miku felt faint as blood ran down from her arm to the concrete.

"Lily, call an ambulance!" nodding Lily disappeard, running to get her hands on a phone as fast as possible. Luka made Miku lay down with her head on her lap. "This is all my fault. if I hadn't stayed in school, or if you just didn't know about me this wouldn't have.." but Miku stopped her from continuing.

"This wouldn't have happened if I met you.." she said and Luka was on brink of tears. "That's what you were about to say right?" with teary eyes she looked on the tealette who was smiling gently. "If I hadn't met you I would probably be dead by now.. think about it before you say it, don't do like I do. if I didn't know you this would have happened anyway and I would have died five minutes ago." Luka could only nod as she tried to hold back tears. she didn't even think of Miku's blood, the only thing on her mind was making sure the human would survive.

sirens was heard in the distance and after a short while Lily came running informing the staff to hurry. Miku was carefully laid on the ambulance stretcher and carried to the ambulance. Lily told Luka to go with Miku while she got the Hatsune's and told the others of Luki targeting Miku. the pinkette could only nod and go into the car herself holding Miku's hand all the way to the hospital.

"You must be good friends." Luka looked up from Miku on the nurse who was trying to stop Miku's bleeding arm.

"Huh?"

"it's obvius that she think very highly of you, I don't think I've ever seen such a visible bond between two friends before." she explained and smiled. Luka looked on Miku again who had closed eyes, looking like she had trouble breathing. think highly of her? what did that mean? did she think highly of her because she was a vampire? but the nurse said "visible bond" as well so that couldn't be the case.

"I haven't thought about it like that before..."

"Well, it's very easy to see. you care for her don't you? or else you wouldn't look so worried." she was right, she was very worried about Miku right now. all she can think about is to try and think of something to help. but now that she could do nothing and just watch as Miku have to endure this pain by herself, brings pain to her own chest. she still couldn't figure out what this human emotion was, but maybe as the nurse said it was this caring feeling. wait, of course she cared for Miku, but as a friend right? or was it something else, another word for this feeling she was feeling right now, that she didn't really get yet.

"Yeah.. I do care for her..." she said quietly and held Miku's hand tighter. though careful not to use to much streanght into it so she wouldn't brake her hand by accident.

* * *

Miku woke up by some strange beeping sound. moving her hand a bit she noticed it having bandage on. she felt that she was really tired but she was able to move her head so it fell to it's side. '_ugh, headache... where am I anyway?_' she asked herself and tried opening her eyes. she succeeded to lift her eyelids halfway and tried looking around.

a quiet moan made her look down slightly. she was surprised to see Luka, with her arms and head on the bed sleeping. she then turned her head the other way and saw her parents sit on seperate chairs sleeping towards one another. how long had she been out? guessing she was in the hospital she tried to sit up. it was not an easy feat but she managed.

she could tell that a bandage was around her arm and head as well as her wrist. a heart beating monitor was beside the bed and so were alot of other stuff she didn't even know what it was. she sighed lightly and turned her gaze to Luka. she looked very adorable sleeping like that. smiling she cuped the pinkette's cheek in her healthy hand and blushed when Luka smiled, brushing her face against Miku's touch. her smile was that of an idiots and Miku had to look away to resist the urge of hugging the pink haired vampire in front of her.

"Care...about...Miku..." Miku turned again when she heard Luka mumble in her sleep. what did she say? Care about Miku? what was that suppose to mean? the tealette leaned a little closer and could now hear the pinkette's breath's clear. "Miku...be..alright..." blushing the girl in question blinked a few times to catch up to what Luka was actually saying.

"L-Luka? A-Are you awake? You're just teasing again right?" she said but Luka kept her eyes closed and breath steady, just like she was when she was sleeping. blushing even more at that fact Miku leaned back. Luka was unintentionally talking in her sleep. did she really worry that much about her? this made her feel a little guilty but decided to wake her up, just so she didn't blurt out something she would regret later.

"caring..deeply..about..M-Miku~" her name came out as more of a breath and it took some time before her words registered in her brain. trying to blink through her surprise the heat exploded on Miku's cheeks. she wanted the shout out in surprise but prevented herself by putting her hand over her mouth. what the hell? did Luka just say that?

wait, she's overthingking this, maybe Luka just meant care deeply as friend sense she wouldn't be here otherwise right? '_Okay Miku you have to calm down. Luka's your friend, sure she can be perverted at times but that doesn't mean she likes you in that way. she's just teasing you in those situations. so there's no way she'd like you like that.. wait why am I thinking so much about this? is it because I like her? but I met her only some days ago. though I have to admit she have been able to invade my mind better then any boy have..._' thinking about this Miku slowly but surely discovered a small sprout locked inside her heart. a sprout that have grown little by little without her knowing.

okay this was to much in one day. first get teased by Luka, then almost get killed and then finding you have a crush on a vampire. not to mention a **girl** vampire. deciding she had to get some more rest she laid back down. her mind troubled and full of all these new emotions. '_just one thing after the other with this fairytail._' she thought as she closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep.

**Me: *Yawn* I'm done.. with.. another.. chapter.. *sleepy***

**Miku: Ehm.. Wolf?**

**Me: Hm? what *yawn* is it?**

**Miku: are you tired or something?**

**Me: yes I am.. It's about one in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep, trying to get this chapter up.**

**Miku: oh... by the way, when we're talking about the chapter, why is Luka so clueless about human feelings?**

**Me: oh, that.. *yawn* yeah that's just a little something... she knows how love and everything feels but she just doesn't know the human word for it.. or well she haven't felt love before so you could say she doesn't know what love is at all so yeah...**

**Miku: hm... and sense you seem tired I'm not going to punish you for once. but can you do one thing before you sleep?**

**Me: hm? what?**

**Miku: get her off me! *Luka is clinging to Miku, smiling stupidly.***

**Luka: you're so cute Miku-chan. *Miku blushes.***

**Me: oh, it's fine, you'll be okay and don't tell me you don't like it.. I can even do this... *writes while yawning once again.***

**Miku: h-hey wait a minute! don't..! *writes for Luka to tackle Miku to the ground to snuggle and even give her a kiss***

**Me: there.. ops.. they're lost.. I guess I'll say it.. thanks for reading and sorry for taking such a long time, and I'll try to get the next chapter of love on first sight up as well but leaving no promises. at least not for tonight.. *yawn* review helps me out and keeps me motivated and sense Luka's busy with Miku I guess I'll say it. Bye everyone -3-**


	5. Chapter 5 Teasing, A Sudden Truth

A nurse opened the door to a patience room. she read the paper and nodded as she understood the girl's situation. '_Got attacked and stabbed and almost choked, poor_ _thing._' she thought as she then saw the bed the girl was suppose to be at. and she saw that the teal haired girl was awake, looking down on the pink haired one beside her.

"Ah, so you're awake..." she trailed off as the tealette put a finger over her mouth, signing her to be quiet. then she leaned forward towards the pinkette.

"Is the seductive and perverted vampire up already?" she said and leaned back again with a smirk. and as she predicted the pinkette jerked her head up frowning on her.

"Pardon?" she asked, voice gloomy. her face and reaction only made the tealette laugh and after some more frowning the other couldn't stop her own smile and started to laugh together with her. "But really, pardon?" this only earned some more giggles.

"It's your own fault Luka. you've even admitted it when I've said it." Luka pouted and fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's not fair... I thought you were kidding."

"Yeah right, coming from the one that jokes and teases me, and afterwards smiles like a pervert,idiot or seductively towards me. you're such a bad liar."

"B-But Miku~ that's not my fault.. I mean it's hard to not tease.. and besides it's not like you've told me otherwise when I've teased you." at this Miku blushed slightly but looked away.

"That's.. That's because you embarrass me to much, I can't even speak then." Luka smiled and Miku quickly pinched her cheek.

"Ow! Miku! let me go!" Miku furrowed her eyebrows in pure irritation and let go.

"You smile to many seductive smiles to be healthy. you idiot." though even so Luka smiled, rubbing her cheek.

"You're one to talk, you blush to much to be healthy." Miku blushed and Luka laughed. "See?" the tealette growled and caught Luka by her shoulders and pulled her towards her. Luka stopped laughing and blushed instead when she saw how close up their faces got. though not for long as she rubbed her forehead from the headbutt she just got. Miku huffed and looked away from her.

"For you to notice that, you really are an idiotic pervert." the pinkette smiled once again making Miku pinch her cheek again. "Stop with those smiles already you moron!"

"Ow! ow!" Luka ducked under her arms once Miku had let her go. "Sorry~" Miku frowned and leaned back on the bed again turning away from the pinkette.

"Ehm..." the nurse suddenly made her presence noticed and both of the girls turned to her talking in unison.

"Huh?" the nurse walked to Miku's bed though the tealette refused to sit up again.

"Aren't you suppose to be sick or something?" she asked carefully and Miku huffed.

"I'm not sick, my arm is healing, the damage on my head have probably stopped bleeding already and my wrist just has a small crack. so I'm not sick and I feel just fine." she said and the nurse nodded nervously.

"I-I see that.. I don't think I've ever see two friends who can talk so causally after such an ordeal..." on the other hand, when Miku was reminded of what had actually caused all of this her head hurt and she whimpered quietly holding her arms around her head.

"M-Miku!" Luka stood up placing a comforting hand on the tealette's shoulder. though Miku turned towards Luka and took a cramping hold of the pinkette's sleeve. "Get a doctor or something don't just stand there!" Luka shouted on the nurse who ran out. small tears got together on the brink of Miku's eyes and she closed them tight. "Miku, what's wrong?!" But the tealette shook her head and suddenly her grip around Luka's arm loosened as her body became slack.

fear struck Luka like lightning and she carefully moved Miku so she was on her back. she sighed in relief as she saw Miku's chest go up and down from breathing. '_she must have just fainted. but why?_' Luka thought while cupping the warm cheek in her hand. worry crossed her face as Miku showed signs of having a bad dream.

the doctors came shortly after and examined her.

"So what happened exactly?" he asked and the nurse shrugged.

"I don't know.. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I reminded her about what's she's been through.. cause suddenly she just put her arms around her head and started whimpering. I don't know what happened afterwards though, cause then Luka told me to get you." the doctor turned to Luka.

"Did she do something more after the nurse left?"

"N-Not really.. she clutched onto my sleeve and when I tried to ask what happened she just shook her head and fainted." the doctor only nodded and looked on Miku again.

"Well, I can't conclude anything until she wakes up and tell us herself. Luka-san when she shows signs of waking up please call us." Luka could only nod and wait beside Miku once again.

not short after she called for the doctor and when he came in Miku was already sitting up talking with Luka.

"I told you already.." Miku trailed off as she saw the doctor.

"Miku, I wanted to know what exactly you felt during you headache." Miku shrugged and instantly became alot more wary and careful when she talked to the doctor.

"I don't really know... it just came all of a sudden. and I only really remember that it hurt incredibly much then I just blacked out." Luka could sense Miku wasn't being fully honest but she guessed it had something to do about other stuff that doctors are not suppose to know. she decided to ask her later, when the doctor is gone.

and after some more questions, wich Luka noticed Miku answered very carefully and coldly almost. the doctor left telling Luka to call if Miku have more attacks.

"So~ what's the deal with you and doctors?" The tealette chuckled and laid back down.

"I don't really like em. they make me feel uncomfortable . they're just a bunch of questions and pretending to be nice. I just don't have much respect and such for them. that's why I'm wary for what I say to a doctor."

"And that's also why you're so cold against them?"

"I-I'm not..!" but Luka raised putting their foreheads together, wich made Miku blush.

"You're voice is colder towards them than against me. and don't say it's because I'm you're friend." Miku looked away from the blue eyes, trying to calm her racing heart. they were a little to close to each other for her to feel safe. right now she was fighting the urge to kiss the girl.

"M-Maybe.." she pulled away and looked down on her fingers with a sudden interest.

"Miku?" but the tealette didn't look up. about to ask what was wrong Luka reached out a hand towards her. but quickly withdrew it as a loud knock was heard from the door. and suddenly a nurse, plus five other people fell in. looking confused and shocked on the bundle of people Miku tilted her head. and all of a sudden clear blue eyes was smiling brightly straight in front of her face.

"Good morning beautiful. sleeping beauty finally awoke from her sleep?" Miku's face popped red as she saw how close Lily was to her face. letting a quiet squeal escape her lips she laid down on the bed abruptly covering her face with her blanket. "Did I scare her Majesty? sorry, sorry hey, come on we haven't seen you in three days and you greet us with hiding under the blanket." Lily pulled on the cover and Miku mumbled something mute.

"Huh? wonder what she could be saying." '_great, like Luka wasn't enough now Lily's with on the teasing as well._' Miku thought as Lily then pulled off the blanket from her face and closed in on her face again. "There we have her.." blushing furiously Miku looked into the blonds eyes. "Aren't you cute~" though all of a sudden Lily got grabbed by her collar. "Woah!" she was pulled back and on the floor.

blinking through her surprise she looked up on Luka and immediately froze. the pinkette was smiling with closed eyes but a dark aura was flowing around her. "L-Luka?"

"Lily, what were you doing?" the blond gulped and laughed nervously.

"N-Nothing, I-eh... hehe, I was just eh... saying hello.." at this Luka grew even darker but her creepy smile was still there.

"So that's how you say hello to her huh?" Lily quickly waved her arms in the air.

"N-No! I-I don't, I mean.. I just..." but after a second Lily was knocked out on the floor and Luka pulled back her fist. "A-And remember kids... don't try to take Miku from Luka either... not good.. and I still don't know who I'm talking to... ugh..." Lily said slowly and felt very dizzy letting her head fall down on the floor. **(Still have no idea why you're looking on me. Lily&Luka&Miku: Wolf!)**

"wasn't that a little extreme Luka-san?" Meiko asked poking Lily, making her twitch for every poke. Luka shrugged and put on a small frown. walking up to the side of Miku's bed she hugged the tealette.

"No, Lily should know better then to tease her like that in front of me." Miku growled trying to get rid of her blush.

"Y-You're one to talk..." she said trying to sound angry though her voice failed. she was angry but at the same time she liked being hugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." Luka said looked up innocently on the roof. though she started to snuggle with Miku's neck shortly after. Miku could swear that Luka and anybody in here would be able to hear her immense heartbeat. though luckily for her they had taken away the heart monitor, and Luka was to busy with her neck to even notice.

"A-Anyway what are you guys doing here?" Miku asked as Lily started to wake up.

"That's a big **DUH** for ya. we came here to check on you. why do you think we came?" Gakupo pointed out, surprising the tealette.

"To look on me? but.. why...?"

"Why do you think? Miku you're really dense you know that?" Lily said getting helped up by Meiko and Neru. "we're you're friends right? friends worry when one get's injured." they were already friends? Miku looked on Luka and then quickly looked away. she had forgot the pinkette was still hugging her, so turning like that made their faces almost meet up.

and the last thing Miku needed was to accidently kiss the vampire. confused to why Miku was avoiding her Luka moved a bit so she could look on the tealette's face. she only saw the side of her face but that was enough to see the light blush on top of her cheeks. that was strange, she usually either push her away or tell her to let her go. after hugging her for a while Luka loosened her arms so Miku could easily get away.

though Miku just sat there, with a visible blush, and looked to the side. a weird silence was put between the two and the other five just looked on them. Lily crossed her arms, looked on them then walked up to the bed. taking Miku's chin she moved it so the tealette were looking on her. that caught Luka's attention just as Lily planned.

"So you're okay?" the smile Lily put on made Miku even more embarrassed then she already was. for one she was getting a hug from a vampire girl she just recently found out she had a crush on, and Lily was going to close for comfort. and apparently it wasn't just her that Lily made uncomfortable.

Luka jumped, not caring that the nurse saw her, she landed behind Lily and grabbed the blonds shoulder. it was a hard grip too as Lily slowly turned her head.

"Lily.." Luka's voice was dark and Lily smiled nervously.

"Y-Yes, Luka-chan?"

"I'm just curious to what exactly you're doing?"

"I-I eh.. I only have one thing to say before getting killed... don't do this at home kids.." she said and almost got her head beat in. laying on the floor once again Luka crossed her arms and looked at the others.

"Anyone else got anything to say or do?" they all shook their heads, afraid of the pinkette's anger.

"And my question is, what is Luka like when she's real mad?" Miku asked and she saw how they all shuddered at the mere thought.

"Advice to you Miku, you don't want to see her real mad. it's in these situations Lily's lucky Luka doesn't have a tuna at hand."

"Tuna? oh yeah I heard you say that before..." though at the memory Miku blushed again and looked away. smirking Luka sat down on the bed, close to Miku of course.

"Yep, I love tuna~ though I think I've found something even more enjoyable~" Luka said that like she was singing softly. Miku was about to turn when a rough hug from the pinkette made her fall over in bed. having Luka cuddle with her laughing a sweet laugh Miku's head turned red as a tomato.

"L-L-Luka! H-Hey, G-Get off me!" but Luka pretended she couldn't hear her.

"What you say princess? you're stuttering to much for me to understand a word." Miku started to try and push Luka away but the vampire just grinned. she caught Miku's incoming hand and pressed it towards the bed. though not to hard.

"H-Hey! T-That tickles! haha, Luka stop it!" Luka had her face by Miku's neck, blowing slightly made the tealette laugh and tried to get away even more. she was angry but anger was hard to express when someone tickles you. and her neck, if you blow just in the right place, was one of Miku's weak spots.

"Ehm.. excuse me but is this normal behavior for them?" the nurse asked as Luka pinned Miku's other arm down so she couldn't do anything.

"Yeah pretty much. they didn't meet that long ago but yes this is normal behavior."

"O-Oh... well maybe we should.." but Neru made a sign for the nurse to be quiet and pointed at the two.

"Wait for it.. in three, two, one!" just at that moment one of Miku's hands were released and she reached out for something under her pillow. and in the next second a loud smack went through the air and Luka fell to the side, feeling like stars was dancing around her head. Miku sat up slightly flustered looking down on the pinkette on her lap.

"Idiot..." she muttered and took a bite out of her leek. the others looked astonished and scared.

"W-Where'd you get that from?" Kaito asked a little shacked. Miku shot a glance at him wich made him twitch.

"I got it from Rin as a get well present. I found it on the table when I woke up. I put it under my pillow just for such a situation." she said simply while she poked the unconscious vampire. now there were two unconscious idiots and Miku simply put on a tiny smile, still poking Luka's shoulder. like she was expecting the pinkette to fly up all of a sudden.

"Oh, right Miku-san. I was suppose to ask how you were feeling before I bumped into your friends." Miku looked a little surprised on the nurse. she had totally forgot that she was here. shrugging she moved Luka a bit so she could lay down.

"I'm fine. my head doesn't hurt anymore and my hand doesn't either. so I'm fine." her voice was a bit more gloomy now and the nurse just nodded.

"Right, well I think you're friends should go home at least and give you some rest."

"Luka can stay, my parents aren't here so she can be here instead. besides I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon." she could only agree while getting the others out. after being left alone Miku sighed and nibbled a little more on her leek. she turned in the bed but blushed and turned away again. Luka was laying right beside her, unconscious still. '_great, like my heart haven't taken enough today. I guess I'll just have to keep being turned away from her and hope she'll move when she wakes up. weird, suddenly I'm real tired._' Miku yawned and closed her eyes.

when she opened her eyes once again she stared into what she believed to be Luka's clothing. she looked up slightly but realized that the pinkette's arms was around her waist holding her towards the warm pinkette's body. blushing she managed to look up on Luka's face. she had a stupid looking smile on her face but seemed to be quite happy.

Miku looked down again and sighed. if she was in this situation now might as well take advantage of it. she carefully, not to wake Luka up, leaned a little closer to the pinkette's chest. it was quite comfy to be honest. she smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

* * *

he sneaked in by the window. careful not to make to much sound. walking to the bed he looked ,with a small frown on his face, on the two in it. seeing his sister in such a pathetic state was disgusting him. though he looked on the small fragile looking human beside her. she was smiling as well but not as stupidly as his sister. he furrowed his eyebrows as he let out some of his demonic aura.

though the human girl didn't seem to notice at all. she was still sound asleep, smiling and with no sign of pain. this was making no sense to him. if she was really human she would start screaming in pain by now. but she didn't move, he carefully sliced up her bandage on her head. looking on the wound that was suppose to be there shocked him.

the wound was fully healed. it didn't even have any sign of it being a wound there in the first place. he then was able to get Miku's injured arm out. she was a heavy sleeper that's for sure. ripping that up as well his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the wound. he thought back on when he inflicted this on her. he at least made it a nail deep. and that would take like two weeks for a human to recover from.

but here it was after three days, only looking like a paper cut. the only thing that showed that it had been a big wound once was the bloody bandage. he looked on the tealette's face. she was still smiling in her sleep and he bit his lip. what was she? she couldn't be a vampire cause a vampire would have healed already in one hour at the max. and she smelled human as well.

this was making no sense. she was human yet she had these inhuman abilities. then he thought back on that old legend. *_there will, one day, come a human who have incredible inhuman abilities from birth. and one day in it's life, it will turn into one of the most powerful vampires alive. it will be even more powerful than most pure bloods._' he looked on her once again. it was impossible right?

but all signs was here. she have healed to fast to be a normal human. but he shouldn't jump to conclusions. it was on injury he hadn't checked yet. her wrist, he knew he probably cracked it and it would take her days to even be able to move less use. but if he was correct, in the morning he had to watch her. if she could use her wrist freely it had to be true.

he smirked to himself. if he was right she could very well be that one human that would turn into the most powerful vampire. this was really getting amusing for him as he jumped up on the window to leave. grinning he disappeared, unnoticed by the two sleeping girls in the bed. but Miku's smile suddenly disappeared as her dream started to turn into a nightmare.

**Me: awesome another chapter done :D and yes this isn't that eventful but some juicy NegiToro at least XD**

**Luka: good job Wolf-san. but how's it going on Love On First Sight?**

**Me: Damn! I hoped you wouldn't ask... just kidding! I'm almost done with the next chapter of that one. it will be up in just a day or so. sorry for not updating it guys but I've had a real lack of imagination to that story sorry...**

**Luka: aw~ can't you guys forgive Wolf? Wolf's been trying real hard to write that and this chapter.**

**Me: it's okay Luka-chan. they should be angry with me.. I haven't been updating that one in weeks! Argh! *rubs hair madly* I'm such a bad writer...**

**Miku: it's alright, come on Wolf that's not like you at all. stop beating yourself up and be happy about that you at least update this story. I'm sure your fans are happy about any update at all.**

**Me: ehm... Miku have you even looked over what I've written? *Miku looks***

**Miku: Wolf... do you want to die!**

**Me:crap! why did I say anything! *runs away with Miku right behind with a leek.* and where the hell do you get all the leeks?!**

**Luka: well I thought it was good. anyhow we hope you liked it and please review... I think Wolf will need the encouragement.**

**Me: and thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last one! I really appreciate it, and I do read your reviews so yeah :D *dodge from flying leek* calm down Miku-chan!**

**Miku: shut up and come back here! *throws another leek***

**Luka: see you later everyone :3 **


	6. Chapter 6 Close Bite Calls

Amazingly Miku was released from the hospital the next day. somehow her bandages was off her arm and head, she could only guess that she had accidentally ripped them off in her sleep, wich was strange. but because of that the doctors got to look on her arm and head wich was perfectly healed. she shocked and amazed alot of doctors. and even more, her wrist ,wich was suppose to have a crack in the bone, had been healing real good.

she still had a bandage over her wrist but she could pretty much move it. though it did hurt now and then. what amazed the doctors was how fast she healed. not that Miku really complained, she was glad to be out of the hospital so soon.

Miku walked out the door and down the street. she was going to school and even though her parents would want her home, she didn't want to be. so she had to talk them to letting her go. and a little afraid they'd change their minds once again she was in a small run. though after a few meters she grew to a halt. sensing something coming towards her she turned around.

only to see two deep blue eyes looking straight into hers. both were wide eyed and Miku gulped. '_great, can she be any closer to me? again! okay I have to calm down and back away, cause I do not want to kiss her! alright maybe I do but I'm not suppose to! Miku stop talking to yourself and back away idiot!_' she blinked a few times to get her surprise away to finally be able to back a step back.

"H-Hi Luka..." she said and the pinkette looked like she was woken up from some kind of trance.

"O-Oh... hi Miku..." '_Baka! what the hell are you thinking? I just wanted to catch up to her, but don't stop just in front of her! luckily for you she backed away, or else you'd had kissed her dummy! remember how people in this period thinks of stuff like that._' Luka told herself trying to calm her racing heart down. "S-Sorry, I wanted to catch up to you so I kind of ran in _that_ kind of speed."

Miku realized she was talking about the speed vampires have and took a deep breath. she just had to do that, why didn't she just call out for her?

"It's okay... ehm... so how you doing?" Miku asked, trying to get away the feeling of awkwardness between them. she remember Luka not being in the room when Miku woke up the morning in the hospital.

"I'm suppose to ask you that. sorry if I left without notice I just.. eh.. I had to get something done.." '_yeah right, you're just trying to cover up that you literally ran away as fast as you woke up. but maybe it was good that I did that, I was afraid I'd die when I found her so close to me. she was so adorable~_' Luka could probably live on that memory alone for years. when she woke up she found Miku close up to her, sleeping, and Luka herself was hugging her. she remember blushing and quickly but carefully removing herself then running out. she swore if she had stayed any longer she would probably have lost control.

"Oh, okay that's fine. I just wondered sense you didn't even leave a note or something to tell me where you went." Luka face palmed and groaned. she knew she'd forgot something, though she was in a hurry.

"S-Sorry, I should have done that. but anyway are you alright? I was surprised when I heard you'd been released." Shrugging Miku folded up her arm and showed it to Luka.

"I'm fine, My arm is fully healed and so is my head. my wrist is almost healed just hurts a little bit still." the pinkette looked on her with amazed and shocked eyes. "I get that alot." Luka shook her head and looked away.

"I'm just surprised. normally humans takes ages to heal from such things." you could say Luka was surprised. she knew humans don't heal this fast, do they?

"I don't know." Miku said and shrugged. "I've always been a fast healer. you know I mentioned being hit with a car? when I broke my leg? it took me a month or so to recover from that... my parents often think it's something wrong with me for recovering so fast but no doctor can say what it is. the reason why I'm not doing a bunch of tests right now is because they've already done that multiple times, but no one can figure out why. so I would appreciate if you don't ask me to many questions about it." Luka said nothing, just looked on Miku for a while.

"Is that why you don't like doctors?" Miku stifled a growl.

"As fast as they got to know they didn't think twice about doing tests on me. I was just nine when it all really started.. one of them wanted to know so badly so he literally cut me just to see how fast I healed. I never told my parents about it so they took me back to the hospital for tests for a little while more, they just wanted to know if it was anything wrong with me, they never wanted me hurt. so they continued to take me there until the doctors gave up. and I've not trusted one single doctor ever sense." Miku shivered at the memory and Luka felt a little guilty for making Miku remember.

it was quiet for a while with Miku looking down on the ground and Luka just standing there looking sadly on her. "S-Sorry, Should we go to..." but the tealette stopped talking when Luka was no longer in front of her. instead the pinkette was behind her, putting her arms softly around Miku's neck. taking in the smell of Miku's hair Luka rubbed her face on the side of the human's head.

Miku was shot into silence, not being able to move. her heart was thumping so fast she was afraid it was going to bust her rib case. did Luka just seriously smell her hair or was it just her imagining things?

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you remember such things.." Luka whispered and Miku placed a hand on the pinkette's arm. she wasn't going to make Luka release her, on the contrary, she pressed her arm a little closer and tightened her grip.

"It's alright.. you didn't know. besides I'm glad I got to tell somebody. I haven't told anyone about what happened in the hospital, not to mention the tests. the only thing my parents know about is that it involved being stung with needles. I got alot of that too, to be honest there were alot of doctors who got mad at me for not telling them how I recovered so fast, that's the main reason they cut me, just to study how fast I recovered.", Miku chuckled nervously.

"It could be small paper cuts to wounds as deep a nail. when it was all over my family and I moved away from that town. I blamed it on being hard in the school, but I really wanted to get away from the hospital there. and even now I kind of fear doctors, I know they don't have anything to do with what happened, but I can't help but to not trust them... that's why I was so cold to the doctor here." Luka didn't say anything, she just stood there, comforting the tealette the only way she knew how.

she didn't know much about human doctors, sense she hadn't been needing to ever go to one, but she knew they weren't suppose to act like that. she didn't even think about how fast Miku recovered anymore. she was sensing that Miku was troubled about remembering.

she didn't quite know why she cared so much about this peculiar human girl. all she knew was that she didn't want Miku to cry, nor for her to feel sad. she wanted to kill her brother for hurting Miku and making her cry like that. though when Luka thought about the fight a flash of red liquid pierced her mind.

gulping silently she realized she was actually by the tealette's neck. as she took a deep breath Miku's scent invaded her nose. her mind was growing blank, just as it had in the corridor the first school day. her mouth started going towards the humans neck as her breath started to quicken.

'_no I don't want to! I don't want to hurt her!_' she tried to resist but she just couldn't, it was just something with her neck that was very inviting. though a sudden laugh from the tealette made Luka wake up.

"Luka stop it! that tickles, seriously." Miku laughed trying to get away from the vampire. blinking a few times Luka pulled back and Miku took deep breaths as she recollected herself. "Geez... do you have to cheer me up like that?" still blinking, in a try to get rid of her confusion, Luka looked on the tealette who now had turned her face to her.

"Luka? are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" she said stupidly and Miku furrowed her eye brows and tilted her head slightly.

"Is something wrong? you're acting odd, usually in this situation you'd tease me." shrugging Luka shook her head in a try to get rid of the fog in her head.

"I-I'm fine.." she said releasing Miku and rubbed her eyes. '_she's a bad liar that's for sure._' Miku thought, still looking on Luka. "We should get going.." trying to smile she took Miku's hand and walked down the street. checking the clock Luka groaned. "We're going to be late at this speed... Miku?" looking up the tealette waited for her to continue.

"I know what we can get to school in time. but you need to promise me not to freak out, hold on tight and not struggle so I'll drop you." Miku didn't even get a chance to answer nor say against it before Luka picked her up in a bridal carry and started running.

to muffle her scream Miku buried her face by Luka's neck. she was very freaked out sense they were going as fast as a freaking racing car, if not much faster. she was also blushing because of the way Luka was carrying her. the vampire however was pretty pleased. Miku was so cute when she blushed.

after about ten seconds if not less they arrived at the school. "Ops, I overshot it.." Luka said and Miku opened her eyes. she was surprised to see they were on the school roof. and at the very edge as well. she wanted to scream but she only squealed quietly and hid her face again.

Luka looked down and saw that some of the students had gotten a look on them. she cursed silently to herself. she couldn't jump, or disappear all of a sudden. that would draw even more attention than being up on the roof. all of a sudden the door to the roof bashed open.

"Luka! Miku!" the sudden voice startled Luka so her foot slipped. feeling how they started falling Luka held Miku in an iron grip around her waist, while she reached with her free hand and caught the edge. it was really no problem for Luka, sense she had the strength of a vampire, but she had to pretend it was hard for her to hold them up.

she blinked towards Miku so she wouldn't feel to alarmed. Miku only nodded and held the pinkette around the neck for it to seem like she was holding onto Luka for dear life. shouts and screams was heard from bellow and someone quickly got to the edge where they were hanging.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry. here Miku-chan take my hand." it was Rin and Len.

"Rin you idiot! you don't shout to someone who's on the edge of a freaking roof!" Miku shouted and caught Rin's hand. though to be honest she felt much safer with Luka holding her then the hysterical blond.

"Geez, you sound very confident for someone who's about to fall to her death." Rin said as she pulled to get Miku up. nobody saw it but Luka helped to push Miku up, sense she knew neither Rin or Len could do it alone. **(and if you wonder she's pushing her up by her feet.) **well up they turned to get Luka up. but she was amazingly already halfway up.

"That was a little to close for comfort." She said as she sat down on the roof, a good ways away from the edge. Rin took a deep breath and looked on the two of them. they looked pretty fine for two people who almost fell off the school building.

"Can I ask what you were doing? and why it looked like Luka was going to drop Miku off the roof?" Len said and as fast as he said that Luka felt like hitting him full force, not caring if he would fall of the building without a head. sensing this the tealette growled and punched Len hard so he fell over.

"Idiot, do you really think Luka would drop me? if she had wanted that she wouldn't have saved me." Len rubbed his aching head and looked very apologizing on the pinkette. Miku cast a look on Rin who was having a quite teasing smile on her face. "Rin don't.." but the blond placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Did you guys just come to school from your honeymoon or something? cause it was a pretty bridal carriage there Luka-san." both blushed and Miku looked away.

"R-Rin! that wasn't.."

"Aw~ you're blushing darling. why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" Miku growled and pushed away Rin from her.

"S-Shut up, I-I was just about to fall and Luka caught me that's all.." she stammered and looked on Luka. understanding Luka nodded and covered her eyes, mostly so her blush wouldn't be to obvious.

"That's right... We were just talking while Miku balanced on the edge, though she slipped and I just quickly grabbed her. it was a coincidence that it ended up in a bridal carriage." she said forcing her voice to be stable. but Rin's smile didn't disappear.

"You idiots done talking?" they all turned. Luka and Miku starred while the twins only looked questioning on the new comer.

"Who are you?" Rin asked and the blue eyes smiled.

"Well, I'm someone who's gonna see to it that you guys get off the roof and to class. mostly because we have no idea where the classroom is do we?" Luka groaned when two others came through the door.

"Luka, Miku-san are you alright?" two boys came to their sides and helped the two up.

"Yes, we're fine Kaito. now I wonder what the hell you're doing here? Lily?" the long haired blond shrugged and smirked.

"We're here because Luki was seen just outside the school when you guys were dangling from the roof. and because we kind of wanted to start in school as well."

"Luka's brother?" Len asked and Lily looked on the two humans who she had almost forgot were there. she smiled and walked up to them. grabbing them by their clothes she pulled them up.

"Ow! hey be careful!" Lily chuckled and looked on Rin.

"Now now we don't want to fight. right?" to this Rin actually opened her mouth to say something but shut it and kept quiet. "Good girl." Lily patted Rin's head like she was praising a puppy. "Here, I won't eat em so you two can have em." Lily gave the two a mandarin and a banana. they quickly disappeared from Lily's hands and she smiled as they ate the fruits.

"She looks like a big sister to them don't she?" Gakupo said to Miku who only sighed.

"That's great. I've been trying to get Rin to shut up for years and here you guys come and she shuts up in a matter of seconds." Lily shrugged one shoulder and looked on Luka.

"Luki was here? why would he come to a human school?" Luka asked. the three vampires shrugged and looked over at the school gates.

"Don't know. but for whatever reason he was so indiscreet he appeared before the students. already some rumors are going around school." Kaito explained and Luka thought for a while.

"Maybe he wants Miku. he wasn't able to kill her after all."

"That's true but why would he go after her when he knows Luka's with her? I mean sure he doesn't care and thinks of her as a nuisance but he knows that Luka is much stronger than she was before, so why would he come after Miku when she got both us and Luka here." Lily pointed out and the three thought once again.

"Ehm.. what are you talking about?" Len's sudden question made them jump.

"Oh, nothing! nothing at all!" '_very discreet Lily._' Miku thought with a sigh.

"They're just talking about Luka's brother. Luki's been pretty shady lately and when me and Luka met him he was pretty drunk. so he almost killed me through one of his raging rampages. that's why I was in the hospital. and they just saw Luki outside school, they're just talking about for what reason that's all." Miku explained and shot a quick glare to the vampires for not being careful.

they all smiled nervously and looked sheepish.

"We need to go to class! let's go!" Luka took Miku's hand who took Len's, he took Rin's who took Lily's and she took hold of the two boys. they ran down the stairs and through the corridor. they got plenty of looks as Miku told Luka to slow down but she only laughed.

* * *

"I'm Lily, this is Kaito and Gakupo." they had reached the classroom and now the three vampires were introducing themselves. the teacher nodded and gave them the places where they would sit. and Miku just cursed her luck to have Lily sit at her side and Gakupo and Kaito sit in front of her. she was completely surrounded by vampires.

"Yo Miku, nice to sit by ya." Lily said giving Miku a quick wave. though she got a warning glare from Luka wich made her look in front of her again. the two boys also said hi to her and she only laid her head down on her desk. '_why does these thing happen to me?_'

"Well Hatsune-san. seems like you know all of our new students so why don't you show them around after class?" Miku looked up and sighed but nodded.

"Yes... sure.." '_and let the staring begin._' she thought and put her hands over her head as she laid down on her desk. and as she predicted she felt piercing stares going through her from all around her. not only from the boys this time but also from the girls. this was going to make her insane. and after class the two new boys was overrun by girls.

Miku tried to get out of the crowd when someone grabbed her arm and pulled.

"And you're good!" Lily said and let her go. Luka took a deep breath and let go of Lily. "Geez, that's insane." Miku chuckled and shrugged.

"not as insane as when Luka came here. the boys were very desperate." Luka let out a half laugh and looked over on the two boys. they were desperately trying to get away. "Should we help? I mean it's not their fault they're totally insane." the two girls sighed and agreed.

"Yo!" Lily shouted and all the girls turned to her. she grinned and stuck out her tongue to them. "You're really slow. don't you see that those two already have dedicated their love to someone else?" she said and gave Miku a quick glance. "And now comes the part where we run off so they can't catch the two boys lover." she said and Luka caught the tealette into a bridal carriage and ran out of the classroom.

"I'll so kill Lily for this." Miku muttered as she buried her face into the crook of Luka's neck to not scream out in surprise when the pinkette started to run in the speed of light.

"And you're safe princess." looking up she sighed as she saw they were on the roof again.

"Didn't we just come down from here?" Luka let her down while she put on a teasing grin.

"Sure, though it's a nice view and I don't think anyone's going to look for you here. sense they don't expect for anyone to get up here so fast." Miku frowned slightly and sat down.

"They wouldn't be looking for me if Lily didn't pull that lover thing. I said we should help them but not so I get the crowd all over me. like I don't already." she muttered. Luka smiled and sat down next to her. though Miku avoided the blue gaze. plainly so she wouldn't hug her or do something weird. instead she uncovered her wrist and moved her hand a bit. it didn't even hurt anymore.

"Miku?" on reflex she turned her head.

"What is..." though she cut as she felt something barely touching her lips. Luka was a little shocked as well. she had been leaning over Miku's shoulder to look on her wrist and was about to ask if it hurt, but she didn't expect Miku to turn her head like that. non of them moved neither did they breathe, one sudden movement would make the distance between them disappear.

as much as Miku wanted that distance to just seize existing, she had to find a way to move away. Luka didn't know how much she wanted what Miku wanted but she was to occupied with the tealette's smell to even know her own feelings. being this close made the human's smell clear like a thick fog just lifted. this was bad, if she didn't move away she would probably...

Miku's eyes widened in shock as Luka's eyes slowly started to flicker red. slowly starting to breathe Miku opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a gasp as the pinkette started to place butterfly kisses on her neck. she bit her lip and tried to get away from her but she was using her strength as a vampire to hold her in place.

"L-Luka..." her breath cut as Luka licked on her neck and opened her mouth to bite. closing her eyes tight Miku waited for the pinkette to bite her. but suddenly she stopped in her tracks. her mouth inches away from Miku's neck but she was starring blankly in front of her. suddenly she gripped the tealette's school shirt tight and forced her mouth to close.

"N-No... I don't..." Luka whispered restraint clear in her voice. her heart was racing as she opened her eyes and noticed that Luka was shaking. it was faint but she was shaking. '_this can't be easy for her... she did tell me my blood attract her more than any other human's._' she thought and took a deep breath as she hugged the pinkette and drew circles on her back with her hand.

"It's okay Luka... It'll be fine.." she whispered reassuring words and tried to calm her friend as much as she could. oddly enough, after a few seconds Luka started to be able to move her own body again. slowly her glowing eyes faded and she withdrew her mouth from Miku's neck. she blinked a few times and then looked on Miku who was smiling towards her. "See? not so bad now was it?" Luka didn't speak, she just looked on her with quite confused eyes.

"Luka? hey, are you alright?" Miku started to get worried. she put a gentle hand on the pinkette's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "You're starting to scare me, Luka!" she slapped her lightly but she still didn't move. Miku tried shaking her a bit and waved her hand in Luka's face. "Wake up will ya?" she started to panic. though all of a sudden the vampire caught her in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry!" she almost shouted and Miku gave out a surprised gasp. now Luka was shaking again though it was from holding back tears. "I-I didn't mean to..." she trailed off and Miku didn't quite understand what she was so sorry about.

"What... are you talking about you idiot." she said and made Luka meet her eyes. "There's no reason for you to cry, come on.. isn't pure bloods suppose to be tough? stop crying." she said her voice soft and caring. she tried drying her friends tears with her hand as she kept the eye contact. mostly cause she wanted Luka to have something to focus on so she didn't drift away again.

"B-But.. I was about to... I could have hurt you.." she said grabbing Miku's arm. the tealette sighed and looked away for split a second before looking back.

"You're real stubborn when it comes to blaming yourself when you haven't even done anything."

"But I almost bit you!" Miku growled in irritation. this girl was really stubborn. she hugged Luka around the neck and shot her into shocked silence.

"You wouldn't bite me... I know that because I trust you, and if you did bite me it wouldn't be your fault. vampires drink blood and that's facts. and if my blood attract you so much so you lose it it isn't your fault." Luka could barely believe what she was hearing. Miku had just been exposed to how it was to have a vampire right by her neck, but she still didn't leave nor showed any sign of fear towards her.

this fact made her heart skip a beat and that weird human feeling overwhelmed her again. it made her heart beat faster in her chest and make her want Miku closer to her. she hugged the human back around her waist and nuzzled into her hair. they stayed like that for a while, not even caring about how long. the tealette was blushing lightly but given the situation she didn't care.

"Aw~ that's so cute~" the sudden voice made both of them jump and turn their heads. though Luka didn't let go off Miku's waist. Lily and the two boys were standing there by the door, the blond had a tilted head looking dreamily at them. blushing furiously Miku tried covering her face with on hand while the other rested on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Exactly how long have you been there?" Luka asked a little flustered as well.

"Not so long, a few seconds at least. don't worry we haven't heard the conversation if you've had one, we came up here and saw you two hugging and let me say it looked very cute~" Lily sang and the two blushed even more and Luka withdrew her hands so Miku could step away. though to Luka's surprise she didn't. looking on the human she was very flustered but she didn't move away from her position. a little confused but shrugging it off guessing Miku was to flustered to even move she put her arms around the tealette again.

"We just came to tell you class is starting shortly. and don't worry Miku the girls have probably calmed down and you'll be safe to move inside the room." Kaito said smiling towards her. though she barely noticed as she just nodded and **then **noticed Luka still holding onto her.

"W-Well... W-We should get to class then.." she stuttered and gave Luka a quick glance before she made the pinkette withdraw her arms and step away. she left the roof with the four vampires and when she arrived at the classroom she got glared on by the girls and then jumped on by Rin.

"Sense when did two freakin guys confess to you huh!?" groaning Miku face palmed and gave Lily a glare wich the blond just answered with one of her bright smiles. "Don't tell me you turned both of the poor guys down." she was about to speak when Lily cut in.

"Of course not, she said yes to Kaito didn't she ice cream head?" Lily turned to Kaito who blushed and gulped.

"I-I'm not so sure.. I-I mean.."

"Aw~ look he's shy. come on Miku reassure the poor guy." Miku was ready to kill Lily. though when she thought about it, if she said yes to this maybe she could forget about Luka. they are both girls and Luka is a vampire, so is Kaito but at least he's a boy.

"Sure.. why not..." she heard herself say and at this Lily stared at her not to mention Kaito did. though he slowly started to smile.

"W-Wait... the crazy girl with weird hair color say what?!" Rin said so loud so the whole class heard her. Miku shrugged and look on Kaito who had put on a rather stupid smile.

"I said..." she looked on Luka who also seemed very shocked. "Sure, why not, if Kaito wants to, if it's not just Lily making stuff up, sure..."

"I said it to mostly tease Kaito cause he told me... but to believe you actually said sure to a relationship... ehm.." Lily itched the back of her head and Kaito took a deep breath and walked up to Miku.

"I-I would love to know you better Miku-san. and to maybe be someone special to you.. I know we haven't really talked that much and stuff but... I thought you looked real cute and stuff the first time I saw you so... ehm... this is my confession, not Lily saying to joke..." Miku took a deep breath. she knew she had a crush on Luka but they were both girls she wouldn't feel the same anyway, the reason she's with her is because her blood is different and she wants to find out why.

but if she could learn how Kaito is maybe she would fall for him and then it wouldn't be any problem with them being the same sex or anything. sure this was pretty sudden but maybe it was for the best.

"Sure... I'm not sure about my feelings for you Kaito but as you said we haven't talked that much.. but I think you're a nice guy.. and when I get to know you better you may be more than just a nice guy to me." she said trying to smile. Kaito who seemed overjoyed hugged her gently and she hugged him back. many were quiet for a while until the boys in the class clapped and praised Kaito, while the girls started spreading rumors around.

"Thank you Miku.. I'll try my best.." Kaito said joy overflowing his voice. Miku let out a light giggle and looked over at Luka who was looking on her, a smile on her face though oddly enough it looked more sad then happy.

"Alright, I vote for a quick cheer for the new couple, and yes you too girls. I know you just lost a chance with him but come on be happy for him." Lily said and they all followed her example. though Luka was quiet during the cheer. she didn't know why but her chest was hurting and she found it hard to breathe. another human feeling she didn't recognize. but whether she recognized it or not, she knew it was triggered by Miku looking so happy with someone else then her.

**Me: And~ cliffhanger! I love this!**

**Miku: ehm... great Wolf.. you just made all your readers angry again! first Luka and Gakupo in your other story now me and Kaito in this one?**

**Me: what can I say? I love doing twists and make the characters realize their love through jealousy. or well, right now you're trying to ignore your feelings towards Luka and try to have a normal relationship with a guy. though I have made nothing official... at least you didn't kiss him or something like that.**

**Miku: Well... I guess there is no stopping you from doing your so called twists.. ugh.. **

**Me: oh don't worry Miku-chan. you and Luka will be together soon enough. or will you O.o"**

**Luka: well.. your two character choices was me and Miku, and you have the genre romance as well.. so you're going to put us together at some point. otherwise I bet your readers will hunt you down and kill you so~**

**Me: ehm... right... I didn't think about that... anyhow! I hope you enjoyed this long and lovely chapter, where I explain Miku's fear of doctors :3**

**Miku: I do not fear doctors! as long as... they don't have.. knifes or needles... *Luka hugs Miku and pats her head***

**Luka: it's alright Miku-chan. they won't be coming near you with those kind of things as long as I'm here. I'll beat them up with a tuna otherwise.**

**Me: *shivers* yeah.. beware doctors.. review if you want it helps me out and I need to say thanks to Alchemya for reviewing on all these chapters and giving me support for this story :D thanks man/girl XD **

**Luka: Bye everyone :3**


	7. Chapter 7 After The Storm Comes A Kiss

**(this may be a little shorter but I wanted to put something up for you guys so I'm sorry but I tried my best.)**

After school two days later Miku had sneaked away before all the others. she didn't quite know why she did it but she just felt like being alone to think. did she really know what she was doing? she said yes to be in a relationship with a guy she barely knew, not to mention she even liked another person. but both her and Luka were girls, it wouldn't work, she would probably be disgusted by her anyway.

"Miku? what's wrong?" someone wrapped their arms around her waist making her gasp out in surprise. she turned her head to see her, now, boyfriend Kaito. he was looking worried on her and she smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just overwhelmed, I mean I got a vampire boyfriend." she said trying not to stutter. he smiled and held her a little closer.

"A once cold blooded vampire, but now couldn't feel any warmer." he said and she flinched. he was being so sweet but he didn't know she really liked Luka, and was mainly trying to get over it with him. this made her feel guilty and felt like she had to do something to make it up to him. even though he didn't even know.

not coming up with anything she did what first came to mind. without realizing what she was doing Miku placed a careful kiss on the boy's cheek. he blushed and so did she when she recovered her senses. pulling back she looked to the side. Kaito looked on her for a while before smiling and hugging her again. "Thanks for giving me a chance Miku-chan." he spoke with such emotion and she bit her lip.

both of them failed to notice another vampire was standing just a few meters away. blue eyes looking pained her pink hair flew past her as a strong wind whipped her back. Kaito looked up into the sky and down on Miku again. "Seems it's going to rain soon. come on, let's get you home." he took her hand and they went into a small sprint.

Luka hated the rain, or rather the thunder that came with it. but she couldn't think about that right now as she saw the two disappear from her sorrow full sight. closing her eyes she raised her head and let some raindrops fall down on her face. thunder shook the air and Luka opened her eyes which was now glowing blood red.

Miku finally came home and took a few deep breaths. Kaito saw her off just a few seconds ago and disappeared afterwards. she didn't really like thunder. looking around her house she noticed her parents wasn't home. '_wait, what am I thinking? my parents went out yesterday, Miku you idiot._' yes, Miku's parents were constantly gone with work. they were professional singers.

the time her father had called her cell and these last few days they have been home. but they went away yesterday, and she didn't really know where they were. she guessed they were on a world tour, she had seen the papers a few days ago on the dinner table before mom put them away.

but they did send mail often with money and some short words like '**we love you, hope you're well. this should keep you up for the week if not longer and we'll send more in a week or so.**' the tealette didn't really waste the money she got. she bought plenty of leeks of course and other stuff so she could make an easy breakfast and dinner. but she saved alot of it. for what she didn't really know, she guessed it was for emergencies.

another thunderclap shook the air as she got herself to the couch. sitting down she turned on the tv, going through random channels. though a certain news channel caught her interest as she heard the word "Murders." she leveled up the volume and listened.

"it's been another murder just some minutes ago in central square. it was talk about how someone suddenly collapsed and when people checked the body he was already dead. amazed and scared the people started to panic and spread around hurrying to get out of there... just in, as another thunderclap was heard other screams were as well as another victim collapsed dead down on the ground." Miku furrowed her eyebrows and got up from the sofa.

she walked over to one of the windows and looked out. it was raining pretty hard. she gritted her teeth before she finally got her shoes on and ran out. she ran down the street and just saw lighting strike and as thunder shook the air another scream ringed in her ears. she ran towards it and looked into a black alley. great, just her luck to be curious.

she walked in and saw with terror a body of a woman on the ground. she didn't dare move as she just looked around. though she soon found herself pinned to the wall as someone bent down for her neck. she starred in shock as pink strands of hair passed her vision.

"Luka...?" she asked in disbelief. she flinched as the pinkette roughly kissed her neck. if it wasn't for Luka being her vampire self Miku would probably enjoy it, she stifled a moan to try and stay focused on what actually was happening. thunder was very loud and she noticed how Luka flinched at the sound of it and for split a second seemed to turn back to normal before returning to her vampire side.

wait, that sort of flinch, she was familiar with it sense Len is pretty much the same when thunder is involved. was Luka afraid of thunder? that would maybe explain why she's acting like she is. fighting her inner vampire can't be easy, and if she lets her guard down like some people do when they're scared it's probably easy for it to surface and cause some chaos. it was a little far fetched but she could only trust in Luka as she wrapped her arms around the pinkette's stomach and grabbed her shirt.

her movement didn't go unnoticed as Luka stopped in her current action, preparing to bite the tealette. since the vampire had to lean down a tiny bit to reach her neck Miku was easily able to bury her face into her neck. she couldn't say she wasn't freaked out, but she couldn't say she didn't care about what Luka must be going through. "Luka, it's fine... the thunder won't hurt you.." she felt how the vampire flinched at the words.

but then she resumed her kissing of the tealette's neck, gritting her teeth not to moan Miku took a deep breath. "It's nothing wrong with being afraid of it. we're all afraid of something, mine for one, is doctors. I told you why remember?" Luka's kissing went lighter and she stopped for a second as she slowly regained her sense.

"I-I'm not afraid..." chuckling Miku rubbed her back. another thunderclap shook the air around them and Luka's eyes grew red once again, as she flinched.

"I've seen that sort of flinch before. you know Len? he's also afraid of thunder, no doubt he's shaking and crying in Rin's arms by now." she heard how Luka laughed lightly. finally turning back to her old self Luka suddenly fell over, leaving Miku with all her weight on her. sliding down against the wall the pinkette lay down on her lap, seeming exhausted. blushing Miku wanted to move Luka off of her.

"I'm sorry..." stopping in her plan to put Luka down, Miku let her hands rest on the pinkette's back.

"It's not your fault... it's fine Luka, it'll be fine. come on, we need to get you inside." Miku noticed how wet Luka was, how long had she really been out in the rain? getting Luka to stand she let the vampire lean on her as they walked out of the alley. luckily no one had seen them though the body would probably soon be found. her house was the closest so she had no choice but to get Luka there and then maybe call Kaito. **(yes she has his phone number duh! XD)**

helping Luka get her wet clothes off she let her down on the sofa. she still seemed exhausted. sighing her teal gaze fell on the kitchen, thinking what Luka would like to eat. suddenly remembering something she rushed to the fridge and pulled out a can. taking out a fork and a can opener she went back to Luka. opening the can she already saw how the pinkette twitched when the smell emerged from the can.

"Here, remembered you said you liked it." she said putting the fork into the can and gave it to the vampire. she grabbed it and immediately started eating. giggling at how cute she looked Miku leaned her head on the sofa. she liked being close to Luka, if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Miku?" sitting up straight again she looked over on Luka, who amazingly had already eaten all the tuna.

"Hm?"

"Why do you keep helping me? I mean, twice now I've almost bit you, hurt you, and not to mention I leave those marks on you neck after I.. ehm..." Luka blushed lightly and Miku rubbed her neck. that was true. after the rough kissing her neck had small red marks. it was like hickeys lovers would give each other. how much Miku wanted that to be true she didn't know, but she had to block that feeling away.

"It's not your fault. I've already told you that. and I'm your friend why wouldn't I help you?" Luka shifted nervously and looked down on her hands.

"But you and Kaito.. aren't you kind of..."

"Kind of what? I may be together with the guy but that doesn't mean I've stopped being your friend." why did she bring Kaito up all of a sudden? she noticed that Luka seemed to be troubled about something, but it wasn't the thunder. "Luka are you alright?" she asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. though she overshot and her hand accidently slid across her neck.

"Ah!" Luka jerked away and Miku withdrew her hand. she looked a little shocked on the vampire who now had a visible blush, touching her neck. she stared wide eyed on her neck then back on on the tealette.

"Luka?" the pinkette suddenly caught her hand and made her touch her neck gently. Miku was a little puzzled but didn't resist. her face turned even redder and Luka covered her mouth as Miku's bare hand stroke her neck. she suppressed a moan and quickly let go of Miku's hand so she could pull away.

she slid her hand down so she would be able to take it off and that only made Luka gulp and her breath cut as she tried harder to suppress a second moan.

Noticing she may be hurting Luka the tealette quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry.. maybe I should call Kaito. they must be wondering where you are anyway." she said getting up to walk away. as fast as she heard Kaito's name Luka's mind went blank and she looked on Miku as she were about to leave.

"No wait!" Luka almost shouted and caught Miku's arm, pulling her back down, though now she sat even closer to the pinkette due to Luka hugging her.

"L-Luka?" though the vampire didn't listen as her body moved on it's own, not knowing what she was doing she met Miku's eyes. "What's wr-" but Luka cut her off, making her lips occupied with something else. teal eyes widened in shock as she was unable to move.

Her heart was jumping with joy but her head was telling her to push her away. as much as she wanted to kiss her back she was to frozen to even move. she didn't know how long it lasted but her eyes started to soften as her hands at some point had found the pinkette's shoulders.

"Miku..." Luka mumbled breaking the kiss and she already felt like pulling her back. but Miku's eyes were still in some shock and Luka bit her lip as she understood what she had just done. "I... I'm sorry..." she said ready to leave but gave the tealette one last peck before she was gone, the door closing.

the human mainly looked in front of her. not sure what to do, a hand raised in the air, which was just hanging there, because she wasn't sure what to do with it at the moment. her mouth was open slightly and she wasn't really sure how long she just sat there, probably looking pretty stupid. though her cell phone woke her up from her daze and she slowly turned her head to the dinner table.

getting up she walked over. picking it up she looked with empty eyes on the message. _from Kaito _opening it she read:

_Hi Miku, sorry if I disturb you or anything, but I wondered if you knew where Luka is? she's been gone for quite a while and we're getting worried. Kaito _

she stared at the message for a little while and suddenly it called again as she got a second one.

_It's still me. ignore the message I sent a few seconds ago. Luka just came in... though she didn't say anything, just went straight to her room seeming quite upset about something. you know what might have upset her? I'm sorry if I ask you to many questions, I mean you wouldn't know sense you've been at your home but yeah.. just if you have a thought of why we would appreciate if you told us. L-Love Kaito _

the love part had been written like he had been nervous writing it. though Miku's thoughts were in a big blur as she read the text again. seeming quite upset? touching her lips lightly she looked down on the ground, almost dropping her phone as her arm just went slack. Luka had kissed her. it was as if she just realized it, Luka had actually kissed her. from what she knew that had been her very first kiss. it might sound pathetic for a sixteen year old to say that was their first kiss.

should have had their first kiss a long time ago right? but she hadn't, she had never really been attached to anyone else like that expect Luka. she felt a sudden pain in her chest that made her kneel down. it was like someone had just bashed her head in with a sledge hammer. her head screamed that it was wrong, her heart was aching and she knew all to well the reason why.

Luka had kissed her. and all she had done was sitting there like an idiot, probably giving Luka a entire different idea of how she felt. and not to mention she had probably broke the vampire apart as fast as she said yes to Kaito's confession. and now she felt absolutely terrible. but at the same time she didn't dare to tell Kaito this. if she did he would probably break.

she typed an answer for him.

_Hi, Luka's upset? no sorry I don't know what could have upset her. she was just with me some time ago and she seemed normal enough. we talked and had a good time but I don't think I remember saying anything that she took real notice to. sorry :(_

clicking send she got up from the floor and sat down on a chair by the dinner table. shortly after she got another message.

_Oh, okay, she was with you? wonder what could have upset her then... anyhow it's late, I guess we'll have to ask her tomorrow. goodnight Miku :D_

she wrote a quick *good night* back before banging her head on the table. for these kind of situations she was glad her parents weren't home. they would probably just have a lecture about love and how they met. sighing she looked on her phone. the back ground was the only thing that was pretty. it was a photo of Luka, smiling. she knew she had taken it not so long ago, though now it felt like an eternity ago.

"Miku you're an idiot." she told herself bitterly. "you're telling me you've figured that out now me? how slow can I get?" wait was she talking with herself? this was getting out of hand. "I figured that out ever sense I was born. the question is did you?" okay what was going on? why the hell is she talking to herself like this?

"Ehm... I think I'm going crazy.." she shook her head, trying to get a sudden daze out of her head. she looked on her phone again. she had to talk to her tomorrow.

if she didn't she swore she would probably end up in a institute for crazy people. maybe this was just because she was love sick or something? wait she hadn't even confessed to Luka properly yet, how could she be love sick? maybe it was possible, maybe there were different kind of love sick? "And why the heck am I thinking about this right now?" Miku asked herself sighing.

but wait, what if that kiss was just an accident on Luka's part? but then why'd she run away? '_ugh, I'm thinking to much about this. seriously Miku, pull yourself together. you're going to speak to her tomorrow whether you like it or not._' Miku nodded shortly and got up from the chair heading for her room. she didn't have the appetite to eat anything.

after changing into her pajamas she flopped down on the bed looking nervously on the wall. touching her lips she swore she could still feel Luka's lips against hers. it had felt so good but at the same time she had been so shocked about them actually being pressed against her own she didn't react. '_I was dating Kaito so I could forget about this crush... who knew Luka herself would be the one to push this so called crush further._' she sat straight up in the bed as she realized it for the first time, or rather realized it for real.

"I love Luka..." she whispered and looked blankly in front of her for a while.

**Me: *cough* *cough* dense Miku is dense *cough* *cough***

**Miku: I can hear that you know?**

**Me: hm, Me? oh, what? I said nothing. anyway, Cliffhanger!**

**Miku: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**

**Luka: you're actually not going to beat Wolf up with a leek? hm, something's wrong.**

**Miku: nothing's-**

**Me: Miku's just happy I made you guys kiss. and for her first kiss to be with you :3 and for all you pervs out there who's like me, Miku takes off Luka's outdoor clothes not all her clothes. *gets hit in the head with leek***

**Miku: shut up perverted Wolf...**

**Me: ouch... anyway.. I hope you guys are happy. I didn't make Kaito and Miku kiss, and be ready for a VERY important plot thing to happen in the next chapter. just warning ya.**

**Miku: by the way, what's up with the neck thing? and making Luka suddenly realize she loves me?**

**Me: hm? oh that. you see when two vam-pers! *Miku and Luka looks funny at me* Miku! you almost made me tell a spoiler! or well, something that Lily or any of the other's are suppose to talk about in the next chapter. a spoiler!**

**Miku: ehm... ops? *sigh* well if you liked this chapter please review. it helps out alot, and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter *Wixxmaster, Guest, Chinenses'Fan and Leo347* appreciate the support.  
**

**Me: and I need to say this now... we all have different perspectives of how vampires are. I'm going to make my own rules here a little bit (will be an example of that in next chapter, already displayed a little of it in this one) **

**Luka: hope you enjoyed, see you next time everybody :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Teal Tears Comes To This

two days later Luka still hadn't shown up at school. of course the first thing that happens is that the boys and some other classmates asks Miku where she was.

"go away.." she just muttered and ignored them. she was in no mood to answer them. she had no clue where Luka was. the other five had just come to school and told her the pinkette was gone and had just left a note saying she'd be gone for a while. they guessed she may be with her parents but they had no idea where they lived.

rubbing her eyes to try and stop looking so tired Miku walked down the hall. she knew she had English next. she hated English. now not only because she barely could any of the words but also because it reminded her that Luka was gone. English was the pinkette's favorite subject, she had always laughed at how bad Miku were at it. Rin and Len had also wondered where she was but Miku hadn't answered them either.

"Miku?" she looked up and bit her lip. Kaito stood in front of her looking worried. the last two days Kaito had tried to be a really caring boyfriend and tried to cheer her up but she only felt worse. "Miku it's going to be fine. Luka will come back, she probably just met her brother or something that made her feel like she had to leave." Miku could only nod shortly as the boy walked up to her and took a gentle hold of her hand.

"I'm fine Kaito.. just worried that's all." she said holding his hand back, sure she was in love with Luka but Kaito honestly felt like a big brother to her. he wanted to be more than that but she knew she couldn't feel more for him.

"Aw~ that's so cute~" a voice behind them said and as they both turned both of them blushed and withdrew their hands. Lily was smiling having an arm around a shorter blond's shoulders, Rin was blushing madly but Lily didn't seem to care. "anyhow how you rolling Miku? heard the hyenas were on ya again." Miku couldn't bare herself from giggling at how the blond addressed their classmates.

"I'm good, just annoyed at how much they ask _me _I mean you're the ones living with her." Lily shrugged and smiled a goofy smile.

"Well, they don't know that. and what the don't know won't hurt us." Miku sighed, she got that wrong but she was to tired to point that out. she just went into class without saying another word. however she didn't notice the way Kaito was looking at her.

"Don't do anything reckless." Lily warned him and he gave her a questionable look. "just because we don't see her doesn't mean she's not here." she looked on him seriously but at the same time she looked amused. he looked around, then quickly looked into the classroom towards one of the windows. no human would have been able to sense it. but he knew Luka had just been there.

"W-Why is she hiding?" he asked Lily who just shrugged.

"I don't know." Kaito crossed his arms and looked serious on the blond.

"Oh, he's getting serious. that doesn't fit ya youngster. less does it fit me." she said teasingly and the boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lily.. if you know something then why don't you at least tell Miku? she's worried sick. and.." but Lily cut him off with a shake of her head. with a quick jerk of her head she looked towards Len and Rin who were still by her side, looking awfully confused. Kaito grew quiet but still looked on her with a serious gaze.

"If she doesn't show up herself and explain, it's nothing I can explain either. besides, she have her reasons for keeping her distance at the moment, though I can't say I know all reasons." she said while she let go of Rin and walked past Kaito looking into the classroom. gazing towards the tealette who were lost in thought by her desk Lily smiled to herself when she saw a pink strand of hair behind one of the walls on the end of the window.

"Can't keep your distance can you?" she whispered and chuckled while walking to her seat. not making it to obvious to the pinkette she looked over to Luka, who were indeed just behind the wall, out of Miku's current sight. the blue eyes were gazing towards the tealette, looking quite sad.

Luka kept looking on Miku for a while. she wasn't suppose to be here. she had noticed Lily figured her out but it didn't seem like the blond gave her away to Miku, which she was grateful for. the pinkette looked with pained eyes on the one human who had accepted her like she was, but now she had ruined it. she couldn't believe how stupid she was. she knew this kind of love was forbidden in this period. why couldn't she just have let Miku be happy with Kaito?

but no she just had to ruin everything with one gesture, with one forbidden gesture. she felt like crying but she was already dried up. why was she still coming here? she knew Miku would never forgive her. she had made Miku sad and troubled, she couldn't even enjoy her time with Kaito now because of her. Luka felt like she should just jump off a cliff or something and just get out of...

however her thought tracked off as she saw something going down the tealette's cheeks. her teal gaze was still distant but silent drops of water dripped down on her desk, dispersing into tiny fragments as soon as they hit the table. Miku's face had the same expression but still tears ran down her cheeks. Luka felt her heart ache, she wanted to wrap her arms around the fragile looking girl but she kept herself from going anywhere, thinking it was her fault in the first place.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Kaito asked seeing the tealette's tears. snapping out of her thoughts Miku now noticed her tears.

"Huh? why...?" she dried them away before understanding. she had thought about Luka and how she knew it was her fault she didn't come back. looking sadly on her desk she avoided the boy's gaze. she couldn't explain it to him, she would hurt him.

"Miku?" he was going to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she managed to avoid it by leaning over, getting her books from her bag.

"Lesson's starting.. Kaito-san if you would please sit down by your desk." he looked up and saw that their teacher was already in, ready to start class.

"Y-Yes.. sorry..." the teacher sighed and went on with their assignment for the day as he sat down.

"Seems like miss Megurine is sick today as well. Miku-san you seem to be a good friend to her. have any idea how sick she is?" Miku narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. how many times had she been asked that?

"Sorry, teach.. but Miku doesn't know." Lily said quickly, saving Miku the trouble.

"I didn't ask you Lily." the blond looked coldly at the teacher. not something she did very often.

"No, you didn't, but does it matter? I answered, and if I'm not mistaken I'm a good friend of Luka's as well so it doesn't really matter which one of us you ask. besides almost everyone in class have already asked." Lily said, slowly getting back her composure. the teacher hesitated but just nodded. many knew not to piss off the new students. not that they caused alot of trouble, they were just known to get their point through in many ways.

Miku gave Lily a thanking smile which the blond answered with her usual goofy one. as the lesson went on the teal eyes grew distant once again. she couldn't stop thinking about Luka, no matter what the situation her mind was fixated on the teasing vampire. though a sudden thought made her come back to reality. she started humming on something then, as the teacher was busy with his talking, she took out another book from her bag and started to scribble in it.

* * *

Sighing she took the electric guitar in one hand while she raised the other to be able to take a bite out of the leek. sitting down she hit the strings once, trying to comprehend how it sounded. the school day had just ended, she was in the music classroom with Len and Rin who were training for the band. Miku herself wasn't really in the band but the teacher didn't mind having her there sense she was pretty good at any instrument so if someone was sick she could fill in.

"So do you know where Luka is?" Rin asked all of a sudden and Miku flinched but kept her gaze on the guitar.

"N-No... she's probably with her family or something.. if Kaito and the other's were guessing right.." she said her voice cracking a bit. she was pretty tired, she had barely been able to sleep this last week.

"but her brother was crazy right? and it seemed like she hated him so-"

"I don't know where she is alright!? I thought you knew that!" Miku almost shouted but her voice didn't hold up and revealed her worry, she had even been on the verge of tears multiple times. she knew it was her fault Luka was gone and would probably never return.

"M-Miku... I didn't mean.." Rin started but the teal eyes avoided her and went back down to the guitar. her chest was aching and all she wanted was for Luka to come back so she could tell her how she really felt.

"It's alright Miku.. I'm sure she'll come back. come here." suddenly Kaito was in the room and walked up to the tealette before hugging her gently. but at his touch she felt like she was betraying Luka even more, so she jerked free and stood up with the guitar hanging from her shoulders. "Miku?"

"S-Sorry, not in the mood." she still couldn't tell him about what really happened that day. she didn't want to hurt him but she knew she was just hurting herself more and more the closer he tried to get.

"Alright let's get this going.. Kaito?" the music teacher Jeanne came in.

"Yes?" Jeanne looked on him with serious brown eyes.

"Can I ask you somethin?" he nodded. "Can you play any instrument at all?" he shrugged.

"W-Well.. I can play base." she nodded, making her black long hair flick.

"Good, mind to take the base and be with us for a little while? most of our band members have quit." he shrugged and went to the base which was a meter or so from Miku. "Miku-san, you can be on the guitar, Len be on the drums, Rin on the piano-"

"And Gakupo on the piano guitar thing right?" Lily said all of a sudden making all of them jump. Lily was in the doorway with Gakupo, Meiko and Neru. "Me and Meiko can be side singers, Miku can be the head singer. Neru's mainly here because she wants to help with the technical stuff. that okay teach?" Jeanne could only nod through her surprise and Lily smiled.

"W-Wait.. head singer? but you don't even know what I'm going to sing." Miku protested but Lily shook it away.

"don't worry about that. just sing, play your guitar and we'll follow in one way or the other." Miku knew this was Lily's way of cheering her up but she sighed in frustration before she just obliged and thought for a while. then a song popped into her head. a song she have been working on ever sense Luka disappeared.

"Ehm.. Rin can you switch with me for a sec?" Rin shrugged and moved so Miku could stand by the piano. she started to play and slowly hummed for a few seconds before she started to sing. Neru threw something to Meiko who caught it and started to gently clap in tact with the music. Len started to try and get in the drums and Kaito started playing on the base. Gakupo started playing and Rin who had taken the guitar started as well.

Miku let some of her emotions flow into every single word and she even closed her eyes as she started swaying gently with the music. for improvising the others were making it sound real good. when the last notes started playing Miku felt like crying. she stopped playing and looked down on the key board.

"That was wonderful Miku-san. I-I started crying. what's it called?" Jeanne asked drying her eyes.

"From Y To Y... just something I wrote for someone..." she muttered sadly looking out the window.

"And who would that be? I mean you're together with Kaito, wait don't tell me you broke up or something." Rin said but Lily quickly shut her up with a hit atop of her head. "Ow! what'd you do that for?" Lily closed in on Rin's face making her shut up as she blushed.

"Not something smart to say now is it? I mean if I broke up with you how would you feel?" Lily obviously joked but the blond's face turned beat red and she looked down on the floor.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it l-like that." Rin stuttered, her voice cracking. the long haired blond raised an eyebrow but smiled and hugged the smaller from behind.

"Aw~ if you wanted to be together with me so much sweetie why didn't you just say so? but you better not like any other boy then." Lily winked teasingly and Rin grit her teeth. Miku looked on them for a while, that reminded her to much about how Luka used to act towards her.

"I-I think I'm going home now..." she walked past all of them and made her way to the door. but suddenly her wrist was taken and she was spun around. suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her own but her eyes widened as she looked into dark blue eyes. her heart speed up and it started to get hard to breathe. her chest started hurting and she jerked herself away. Kaito looked on her but she looked away, tears started to form on the end of her eyes. "I'm going home.." she forced herself to say before running out.

"Miku!" Lily hit Kaito hard so he fell over. she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet and he grunted. she looked coldly at him.

"Idiot, you know how she's feeling right now! doing that won't make her feel any better! Kaito you're an idiot!" she spat and he almost started crying.

"I-I-I didn't mean to.." she let him go and took a deep breath.

"If you're lucky Luka did **not** see that." Kaito's face fell.

"L-Luka-sama? S-She was here..?" Lily looked on the window but as she predicted the pink haired vampire wasn't there anymore.

"I saw her when Miku started singing. guessing hearing Miku sing drew her here. I didn't say anything cause Luka probably wants to be alone for a reason, I've told you that already. but as I said, if you're lucky she didn't see that. you know how she gets when she sees Miku cry." Kaito actually looked scared and Lily sighed while she laid an arm around Rin's shoulders. "Being with all these idiots makes me tired. can't you give me a kiss so I'll feel better?" Lily teased.

"W-W-What!" Rin said loudly, her face beat red. the taller laughed before giving the blond a quick peck on the cheek, winking at her.

"What? you didn't expect me to not notice how embarrassed you looked when I asked about the girlfriend thing." Rin gulped and looked over at her brother for help but he looked away, mainly to try and not get a nose bleed.

* * *

it was raining but she couldn't care less. Miku ran down the street. she didn't care about the people she passed, she didn't even know if she did or not. he overdid it. she didn't want to hurt him but this was going to far. tears ran down her cheeks and her chest was screaming like never before. even her head was pained by this. the tealette couldn't find any words or anything to say in this situation.

however suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. she grew to an instant halt but she struggled to get out of the person's grip.

"Let me go!" she shouted turning around to hit whoever was holding her in place. but the person caught her arm then forced her to the wall. teary teal eyes met blue and she felt her heart skip a beat. the blue orbs had a gentle and kind demeanor but at the time looked pretty sad. the soaking wet pink hair was over one shoulder while the rest was on the pinkette's back.

"No... I'm not letting you go this time.. I hate seeing you cry.. I'm going to make you stop crying no matter what. because of that I can't let go and risk you running away from me.." Miku's eyes grew wide as her arms was released but an arm encircled her waist while the other lifted her chin up slightly so she was able to look straight into those blue eyes which was filled with affection at the moment.

"Luka..." she managed to say before the pinkette closed the distance by leaning forward. for just a few milliseconds Miku just stood there, then she put her arms around Luka's neck, pulling closer to the vampire. both of them failed to notice the five other vampires up the street.

"Hell, that took ages.." Lily whispered crossing her arms nodding in satisfaction. Kaito felt like his heart was being torn to shreds but he knew that for Miku to be happy Luka had to be there. Neru simply smiled with the phone in her pocket, which was very rare. Meiko felt like crying but just took a deep breath. Gakupo had stared but were now just in a little conflict with himself, where one side told him to separate them, though the other side was bigger then the other and told him to let them be and be happy for them.

though to the two all this went unnoticed. neither of them even felt the cold rain anymore. Miku's stomach was fluttering with a amazing feeling while her heart was probably doing loops of happiness. a light blush appeared on top of her cheeks when she felt the wall closer to her back, Luka almost had her totally against the wall. however even if she was pressed to the wall, Luka still kissed her carefully and gently as if not to hurt her.

"Miku..." Luka whispered, breaking the connection. they were both a little out of breath. the pinkette smiled while she carefully removed the leftover tears from the humans face. however more tears formed as Miku bit her lip and hugged the pinkette tight and buried her face into Luka's shoulder. "Miku?"

"Idiot... you're a big idiot!" she shouted, trying to sound angry but her voice cracked revealing her worry she had been bottling up the last few days. Luka looked on her, a little panicked over the fact that she was shouting at her and crying.

"Wha-What's wrong? D-Did I hurt you? Or is it that I wasn't allowed to-" but sensing on where she was going with that sentence the tealette shut her up with a chaste kiss. Luka blinked but before she could even move Miku had already broken away, and finally she hit their foreheads together making the pinkette groan and rub her head. "Ouch.." though she looked down on Miku who were glaring at her. she gulped and actually looked a tiny bit scared, making the tealette angry isn't a thing someone should make a habit.

"Stupid... I was worried about you.. You've been gone for a whole week, not leaving any sign of coming back.. I thought you left me.." Miku blushed lightly looking away. Luka blushed as well, to be quite frantic she had never thought Miku would actually kiss her back, she thought the smaller girl would just push her away. she had just guessed the song Miku sang was for her. was it possible she liked her back? but isn't that kind of love forbidden in this time period? noticing the blue eyes looking on her still Miku's blush intensified.

"D-Don't stare at me like that... stupid..." she muttered and Luka just blinked a few times before the meaning of the words reached her understanding.

"W-Was I staring? S-Sorry... ehm... Miku?" the teal eyes looked on her once again and she knew she had to make sure before her heart exploded. she boldly took a careful hold of the tealette's neck, pulling her closer until their noses passed each other and their lips only inches apart. she stopped for a brief second before locking their lips in a total lip lock.

on impulse Miku's hand touched Luka's while the other grabbed her sleeve. her eyes closing she answered the vampire's question with a simple motion. she didn't seem to be hesitant about anything as the kiss continued for several seconds, it may even have gone a whole minute if not more as they had to part to breathe. after a few quick breaths Luka managed to get enough air to speak with a nervous yet pretty steady voice.

"I.. I love you Miku.." the tealette looked into her eyes for a second before she smiled and giggled, though it sounded more like a quiet laugh. "W-Why are you laughing? I'm trying to be serious here..." Luka said, starting to get flustered. Miku smiled at her still giggling.

"That's just it... you look so serious, I have a hard time taking you seriously. having such a serious face on doesn't suit you." Luka raised an eyebrow in confusion and that only earned more giggles. "You're more carefree and say what you think with a goofy smile on your face, seeing you serious like this isn't something I see often." slowly understanding what she was saying Luka blushed.

"I can be serious..." she muttered with a small pout. Miku smiled over how cute the vampire looked when she pouted. she decided it was time for her to actually answer the pinkette before she started to have a_ serious talk_ with her as well.

"I love you too Luka.." blue eyes widened as the words reached her ears, at first she wanted to ask about Kaito but changed her mind. though as if Miku could read her mind she answered her quiet question. "I'm sorry.. saying yes to his confession was something I did in hope to forget about the love I had for you.. sense I didn't really think this would happen for real." saying that simple sentence made it feel like a whole ton of weight was lifted from Luka's chest.

sure it may be considered cruel towards Kaito, but she did it to maybe fall for him instead of Luka, another girl. but finally hearing the words coming from Miku the pinkette felt like her long life as a vampire was actually worth something, she was actually worth something to someone, not just a blood sucking monster. she put on a genuine smile and hugged the human close.

"You know.." Luka looked down into Miku's eyes as the tealette giggled a cute giggle. "It's raining. and I'm still up against a wall." Luka chuckled and took a deep breath.

"Well then, only one thing to do, hold on." Luka swooped Miku up in a bridal carriage and kissed her forehead. "let's get the princess home hm?" the girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the vampire's shoulders and buried her face into Luka's neck. though the vampire flinched slightly at that but suppressed it and smiled as she made her way to Miku's house.

well there she carefully opened the door and let the human down carefully. "And home."

"Thanks Luka... wanna come in for a sec? just until your clothes are dry."

"Sure, I can stay as long as you want me here." she teased and Miku blushed lightly but just got her clothes off and tiredly sat down on the sofa. slim arms made their way around her and something heavy laid itself down on her shoulder.

"By the way can I ask where you actually..." she trailed off when she heard a very content sigh from the pinkette, looking over she saw the vampire with closed eyes, probably asleep. she smiled and brushed some hair away from the taller's face. "You're hopeless... worrying me then you just fall asleep." she whispered but switched position carefully not to wake her up, encircled her arms around her lover's waist before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

"This is disgusting me to the very core. how can a pure blooded vampire like my sister fall in love with a human? I wonder how she'll react when I tell her little Miku is bound to become a vampire someday. not that I will let that happen, I'll kill her before that happens." Luki muttered as he sat down on the roof top looking up. he hated her more then any other human he had ever encountered.

it was something about that girl's eyes that pissed him off. she looked so confident and she never looked scared of him. she even talked against him even when he had her against a dead end, it was frustrating how this one human girl could get into his head and push his buttons so easily. he was going to kill her, one way or the other.

**Me: hm... well.. I guess that's a wrap.. and yes, grammar problems and spelling, nothing I can really do about it, I'm Swedish if some have forgotten, Miku? why you blushing?**

**Miku: no reason! well it's a good chapter I guess. I-I mean it's great right Luka?**

**Luka: hehe, I pushed you against a wall. knowing Wolf, if this had been rated M I would probably have done something else then just kiss you.**

**Me: hm, that's not a bad idea... *looks over at Miku who's currently holding a leek.* I-I mean, of course I would never do that *caugh caugh***

**Miku: I'll pretend I didn't hear that just because you made me and Luka come together.**

**Me: *grins mischievously* mhm..**

**Miku: I didn't mean it like that! *hits hard on top of Wolf's head* Perverted Wolf!**

**Me: ouch.. is it time to run yet?**

**Miku: no, I'll oversee it this time... anyway hope you liked this chapter and leave a review with your opinions and ideas, it helps out alot.**

**Me: sorry for being late guys, but real life problems are a pain like no other. especially school. oh and in the next one something exciting is going to happen, aren't you pumped? well you guys have to wait to hear what it is but~ hehe :3 now it's only Love On First Sight left to update on -.- oh and I'm working on a oneshot that one of you guys requested me to do :D anyhow I hope you liked this, and how our two lovers _finally_ confesses to one another. you guys are so dense.**

**Miku: you made us that way!**

**Luka: Miku I think Wolf will die if you... ouch.. ehm.. sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out in a while.. Wolf have to heal from broken limbs first... ouch... goodbye everyone :3**

**Me: I'm okay! I'm okay!**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Going To Kill You

**Me: this may look a little rushed and for that I'm sorry, but here we go.**

Miku woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Luka wasn't by her anymore. however she felt the presence of something sitting right in front of her. opening her eyes tiredly and at first saw nothing but blur. but then she saw two blue spots. as her sight got better the blue spots turned into sea blue eyes, looking straight into hers in a rather curious manner.

teal eyes grew wide as she jumped, letting out a small shout as she fell over in the sofa. a very familiar giggle reached her ears as she looked over at the pink haired woman.

"What was that for?" Miku asked as a blush got visible on her cheeks. Luka smiled and before the tealette could even move, the vampire wound her hand around Miku's wrist and pulled her up. the human gasped in surprise as Luka moved quickly to catch her chin, pulling her into a morning kiss. Miku had no chance to move before Luka broke it and grinned at her like (in Miku's opinion) a complete idiot.

"Morning... you took so long waking up and I couldn't find anything else to do.. so I looked on you're cute~ sleepy face~" Luka sang and then smirked as she saw Miku grow even redder. she mumbled something inaudible and looked to the side. "hm? what you say sweetie?"

"It's already started... can't believe I missed it.." Miku said quietly, referring to Luka's teasing.

"Still can't hear ya love." the vampire leaned closer looking like a begging puppy. the tealette blushed a deeper shade of red at the sentence but just growled and could only think of one thing to make her shut up. "Come on tell m-" Miku cut her off by placing a chaste kiss on her lips. drawing away the teal gaze fell to the side, still blushing. Luka blinked a few times before smiling and hugging her fired up girlfriend.

"Don't worry, even though you won't tell me.. I love you anyway." for Luka it felt real good to finally be able to say it without the awkwardness of being nervous about Miku's reaction. sighing but finally smiling the tealette hugged the vampire back, happy she's back and here to stay.

"I said 'I love you' and who said I worried?" she said back getting a small giggle from the girl. after a little more cuddling Miku broke free and stood up stretching.

"How long til school?" she asked, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"About fifty or forty minutes. but you don't have to worry to much about the time, I'll get you there in a sec." Miku sighed and turned to Luka.

"I don't want it to become a habit. I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm using you or something." Luka looked on the tealette and could tell she was serious about it. but the pinkette just smiled, got up from the sofa, caught Miku's waist and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"You're not using me. not if I'm the one catching you and run to school." Miku gave her a smile but she got away from the vampire once again.

"I need to get cleaned up. see you in a sec." she ran off and Luka shrugged, guessing she should get cleaned up as well. however she was done in one minute as she went home, cleaned herself up in rapid speed and came back to Miku's house.

"You done yet?" she called after a few more minutes. a few seconds later the tealette came running down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm done getting changed. but still need breakfast... here, catch." she threw something's Luka's way and the vampire caught it. it was a can with tuna and Miku threw the fork just a millisecond later. she had a leek herself.

"by the way, where's your parents?" Luka asked while she got the can open.

"They're out. or to more correct they're world known pop stars on a world tour. they come back once in a while. sends me letters with money and loving words. the reason they were so worried when I was with you guys before was because I'm their only child and if something would happen to me.. they would probably brake. they want to spend more time with me but they just can't. I understand though, so I don't hate them."

"Oh, is that the reason you write own songs? you want to be like your parents?"

"Well yeah. and I just love singing. I love the thrill when on stage.. well everything about it. I'd love to get the same smiles my parents get when they're on stage." Luka were quiet for a while before taking a bite of her tuna.

"Well... you know... I haven't told anybody, expect the other vampires.. but I like singing to.. I just haven't thought to ever show it.." Miku looked on her for a while before smiling.

"Hm.. do the other's like playing instruments and stuff?" Luka nodded. "Why don't you guys join the band? you know where I sang From Y To Y? they're going low on members, the only ones that are in it is Len and Rin. and maybe myself but Jeanne said that if they don't get more members they might have to stop the band. and that would make both the twins and me sad, not to mention Jeanne."

"Hm... yeah, I think we would love that." after some more chatting about it, Miku noticed that it was only fifteen minutes left until they had to be in school. after packing one more leek in the bag she got her shoes on and they both got out the door. Luka looked both ways and didn't see anyone so she caught the tealette in a bridal carry and ran off.

well at school Luka overshot once again and they ended up behind the school. "Ehm.. ops.." Miku sighed but got away from the pinkette and looked around. it was pretty dark here even though it was in bright sunlight. "Though I don't think this is so bad." Luka said seductively and as the human turned around the vampire caught her lovers lips and held her against the wall. though not to hard so Miku could get away whenever she wanted.

but Miku had seen Luka's movement so she was prepared as she wrapped her arms around the pinkette's torso, holding onto her shirt. Luka's hands glided down from the wall to the tealette's neck. she broke the kiss only to trace down Miku's throat. the tealette managed to suppress a moan and put her hands on the taller's shoulders.

she knew that if they didn't stop Luka would probably lose it. but she couldn't find the power to say anything, her head was foggy and she couldn't think straight. Luka's eyes slowly started to flicker red as her kisses turned more fierce. Miku felt the top of the vampire's fangs trace her skin. this was it, Luka was about to lose it.

"AH!" a sudden scream broke Miku away from her trance as she looked over, her eyes still hazy. girl was standing by the light looking towards them. Luka slowly broke away and glared at the girl, her red eyes glowing brightly. "oh my god! Get a teacher! T-The mur-mur.." she couldn't even say the word. though Miku knew what she was about to say and she blinked a few times before looking on Luka.

"Wake up idiot!" she whispered harshly and the pinkette blinked before looking on the tealette. "Get out of here or else they will think you're the murderer. it's to dark for her to see you, just make a scratch on me and it'll be fine." Luka stared on her but knew she was right and with a shaking hand traced a small wound on Miku's neck before she disappeared.

Miku slid down the wall, sitting down looking in front of her for a while. more people came and it wasn't long before Len and Rin came and recognized the teal haired girl.

"Miku!" Rin shouted as she got herself through the mass of people.

"Miku what happened? are you okay?!" Len asked and the tealette smiled slightly at them.

"Yeah I'm fine. just a little shaken..." the two twins helped her up and got her to the infirmary. the teachers called the police but didn't ask for an ambulance, mainly because Miku insisted she didn't need a doctor. the nurse put some bandages on the wound.

"There, that should be enough. stay here and rest for a little while sweetie. I'm going out to help calm down the students." she nodded and as the nurse went out she sighed and looked down on her feet. but suddenly a certain pink haired girl bashed through the door, tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Miku! I'm so sorry!" Luka ran up to the girl and hugged her. "I didn't mean to.. I mean I didn't..." she stammered and Miku smiled.

"It's okay Luka. I'm fine." but the pinkette shook her head.

"No, I almost lost it. maybe it is to dangerous to be with me I mean I almost bit you! I'm just a dangerous bloodsucking monster. and not to mention I had to hurt you because I-" but Miku just growled and pulled Luka's lips to her own.

"Stop talking like that. I refuse to see you like a monster alright? I don't care if it's dangerous, I would rather be bit by you then anyone else, and if this is something I we have to go through to be together.. well let's just say I would do it a thousand times if I had to." Luka stared at her as the tears kept rolling down. "So stop talking like that. I love you and there's nothing that can change that alright?" Miku smiled reassuringly and finally the pinkette smiled.

"Alright.. I'm sorry.. I love you too.." she gave the teal haired girl a kiss on the forehead before sitting down on the bed, hugging Miku warmly. suddenly the door opened and both sets of eyes shot open as they saw alot of different hair colors rush into the room.

"Are you alright? you're not to hurt right? is everything okay?" many questions like that was laid upon them and they both blinked a few times before they realized the whole vampire gang was around them. however three was missing. Gakupo,Kaito and Meiko wasn't there.

"She's fine. It wasn't that big of an injury." Luka grinned and the others let out a breath of relief. slowly letting go of the tealette Miku sat up straight.

"You have to stop worrying us you retard!" Lily said strictly towards the tealette who just smiled.

"I'm sorry. but it's really no biggie. I'm a fast healer so it won't bother me." Miku wanted to ask where Kaito was but she decided it'd be best to keep it for herself for now.

"Oh and before I forget." Lily said and walked up to Luka. the blond then hit her straight on top of her head.

"Ow... what'd you do that for?"

"For worrying us you dummy. not to mention how much you worried Miku during your absence." Luka blinked a few times before looking on Miku.

"I-I did?" Lily face palmed and Neru walked up to Miku reaching something out to her. the tealette recognized to be a leek and she instantly took a hold of it.

"I thought this would happen so.." the blond looked on Luka and so did Miku. the vampire almost jumped half way across the room with her arms above her head. afraid Miku would hit her. but she just looked away and took a bite out of the leek instead.

carefully, the pinkette sat back down beside her, careful so she wouldn't do something to give her another reason to hit her.

"I-I'm sorry if I did worry you so much." it was there that she should have kept quiet. cause in a second she was laying back on the bed holding her arms around her aching head.

"You should have kept quiet." Lily sighed and Neru agreed.

"You must be the most dense vampire I've ever met." Miku muttered as she continued to nibble on her leek.

"I'm the first you ever met." she pointed out making the human sigh. after a few minutes of more talking someone else barged inside the door.

"Miku! you got to come see this!" Len and Rin shouted at the same time making all of them confused. "Kaito have gone nuts on some guy in front of the school!" Miku gave Luka a glance and they both got up on their feet and ran out with the two twins.

well outside they see a big group of people which they make their way to and then see the blue haired vampire in the middle holding someone by the collar.

"You bastard! what are you doing here!?" he shouted and as the other vampires got closer Miku froze in place.

"Well, it's a warm welcome I get. I was just checking up on you."

"Don't give me that! after what happened and after what you've done do you intend to just walk in here without getting trouble?!" a rather evil chuckle was heard and was making Miku shiver slightly.

"I have to give you some credit. you stand here so bravely protecting her when she broke your heart not so long ago. and for who I wonder. could it be my sister?" Kaito froze leaving an opening for the boy to escape his grasp and look behind him. "And here she is now. long time no see Miku." the teal eyes turned to face the fearless vampires eyes. they were the same color as Luka's but much colder.

"Luki, what are you doing here?" Luka asked as she got in front of Miku. but the pink haired boy shook his head.

"now, now dear sister. I'm talking to Miku, and I don't like getting disturbed." he said as he let some of his power flow freely, making all the humans nearby start screaming in pain as the all dropped down and fainted. however Miku didn't. Luki grinned and with a few quick steps he managed to hit Luka away and grab Miku by the waist and jump away.

"Luki, I'm warning you, let her go." Lily said as she helped Luka up.

"You can warn me all you want. but I'm not letting her go. cause I want to test something." he caught Miku's arm and made a small cut with his nails. after just a minute the wound disappeared. "As I suspected. you heal very fast for a human." he teased but she just glared at him. "Are you really in a position to look on me like that?" he grabbed a tighter grip around her making her close her eyes tight in pain for split a second before she went back to glaring at him.

"What other position can I be in?" it was weird. she had been scared some minute ago but it seemed like the closer Luki got the more confident she got. looking it into her eyes he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's quite a feat for a pathetic human to make me this pissed off." he said and took a hold of Miku's throat. this gesture made Kaito move from his spot and come up behind Luki. he could make him let go of Miku with one strike. "And quite amazing how she can brake someone's heart so easily." the blue haired boy froze and hesitated and Luki made use of that as he got away and still with Miku he ran off with a evil grin.

"Come back!" Kaito blinked but before he could even think about following he was flying across the schoolyard, hitting the wall and even breaking through it. blood ran down his forehead and his nose was probably broken as well as some of his cheek bones, not a injury that's so serious for vampires but it still hurt. he got cuts from the rock from the wall and he could barely move as he looked up to look at his attacker.

Lily had to hold on around Luka's stomach hard to stop her from killing the boy. her eyes were red and her hand was red from the hard punch she had just given him.

"Luka! you can beat him up later! we need to catch Luki before he gets to far!" freezing the pinkette calmed down so much so Lily could let her go. but the red eyes still glared at Kaito.

"Kaito I promise.. I don't care if Miku was unfair to you.. but I promise.. if Luki hurts her in any way I'm going to do a hundred times worse on you.. Gakupo you make sure he stays here.. I don't want him anywhere near the girl he just gave up to a serial killer.." Luka's voice was dark and threatening, even the ones she didn't talk to got a chill just listening to the threat she made.

"W-Wait.. Luka I didn't mean.." but she interrupted him by grabbing his throat and glare at him in the most cold way possible.

"I don't want to hear it! she may have broken your heart but you're still alive right?! by letting Luki go you basically asked him to kill Miku! and if he does there is no way you're getting away! so you better stay here to makes things easy!" Luka threw him down on the ground before disappearing. Lily shook her head.

"You've done it now. you know she's going to kill you no matter what if Miku's killed now right?" She said and disappeared as well. Meiko sighed and walked up to the boy.

"If I help you Luka won't forgive me but... you know... there is other people who like you.." she actually blushed lightly before following the other vampires. Neru only put down her phone in her pocket and gave Kaito a quick glare before following.

"You really blew it pal... Luka's going to tie your foot to a rock and throw you down a cliff.. if you're lucky Miku'll survive this and may convince Luka to spare you.." Gakupo said as he got on his knees in front of Kaito who couldn't move at the moment.

* * *

Luki stopped in the beginning of an alley and looked around. not many people was walking by it and he had sealed up his aura so it would be harder for his sister and the other fools to find him. he was holding a hand over Miku's mouth to be sure she wouldn't scream and attract attention. though she was struggling quite a bit which was rather annoying.

"If you don't stop moving I'll snap your neck!" he threatened. she made space between her mouth and his hand and glared at him.

"Like you won't do that anyway. why do you want me dead so badly?" he looked around before going deeper into the alley and finally let his hand go away from her mouth. she took a few deep breaths before she stared at him.

"Wanna know why I want you dead?" she didn't answer him. "Because from research I've noticed some super natural things about you. don't you think it's weird that you heal very fast, and that all the other humans expect you fall down because of the headache I cost?" she furrowed her eyes brows.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he chuckled.

"Well, little Miku. I guess my sister have told you the tale about the human that turned into the most strongest vampire alive? and that that human have powers even before he/she is turned? well, you Miku, have those sort of powers. and you're immune to monster aura."

"What? you're telling me I'm suppose to turn vampire one day or something?"

"Yes, but at the same time no. because I'm going to kill you before that happens. and I sensed that it would happen pretty soon since my foolish sister have fallen in love with you. she would turn you into one of us so you wouldn't die human and leave her." he caught her chin and made her face him. "And don't try and deny it, she would do it."

"Well... if she did I wouldn't care! I don't want to leave her either, so if she would turn me then.. I wouldn't want it any other way." he frowned and looked away.

"I hate you.." he whispered and her eyes widened. "I hate you! you make me sick! with all your love talk and with all that I would do whatever it takes to be with her! it makes me sick!" he was shouting in anger.

"Why do you hate it?" she asked and he snorted while he let go of her completely. she knew it was no use running since he would catch up to her in no time so she just stood there. "I don't get you Luki. you're Luka's brother but you're talking about her likes she's just some broken toy that you can mock whenever you want." crossing his arms he didn't want to listen to her.

"Shut up! I can say whatever I want to her. she's not my sister."

"Yes she is. I don't think Luka likes you either but she still calls you her brother at least."

"Oh well that's just great! are you trying to tell me that thing actually cares about me? that anyone cares?" he seemed to lose his cool as he turned around to her.

"I can't really say. Luka doesn't really want to talk about you much." he grinned.

"That's more like it. whenever she does talk about me only bad things come out of her mouth right? that's how she is." Miku sighed, she had totally forgotten that she was talking to someone who wanted to kill her.

"Sure, but that's because you kill humans for fun."

"Yeah, that's it. she only talks about how bad I am. never how good I've ever been." furrowing her eye brows she crossed her arms.

"Good?" his eyes widened when he realized what he had just told her. he quickly took her around the neck and smashed her to the wall.

"I've never been good in my life. I've never been good to my sister you get me! never..." he looked down and grit his teeth. she started to chip after air when he held tighter around her neck.

"Luki!" he turned his head to the end of the alley and saw Luka standing there, seeming to be a little out of breath.

"Ah, you've come in time sis." he grinned as he leaned closer to Miku. "Understand that I'm not good, take that thought with you to the netherworld." he whispered into her ear before raising his hand and the flash of a knife past her view before she found herself kneeling down, before she fell down to the ground. she heard Luki chuckle before he disappeared.

"MIKU!" Luka kneeled down beside the girl and picked her up. two stab holes was visible on her stomach and her eyes was turning empty.

"Luka... you took your time.." Miku smiled weakly and tears started to flow freely down Luka's cheeks.

"Miku.. I'm so sorry! this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't... Miku you can't leave me." she took a shaking breath before reaching up to Luka's cheek.

"Come on.. don't cry.. you know I hate seeing you crying.." catching the tealette's hand the vampire just grit her teeth while she closed her eyes tight. "Luka?" opening her eyes she just saw how Miku got up and captured her lips in a kiss. still crying Luka kissed her back. "I love you, never forget kay?" her voice was weak as she leaned on the pinkette's chest.

"I love you too..." Luka then brought Miku a bit higher to kiss the human's neck. her blue eyes narrowed as a thought crept into her mind. "I'm sorry.." she whispered and before Miku could even catch on what Luka did next her world went black.

**Me: HA! CLIFFHANGER! and now that I've said that. *hides behind a wall while gunshots and stuff is getting shot at me***

**Lily: alright, alright that's enough. *get in between and suddenly everything stops***

**Me: whew, luckily they don't want to hurt you Lily, thanks.**

**Lily: Sure, but eh.. maybe you should explain yourself.**

**Me: Right.. *comes out from behind the wall* I'M SORRY! It's just with Christmas, New Years and my birthday, plus one of my friend's birthday, I haven't had time to write! not making it better with tests and stuff in school and my head totally putting up a road's block in my head so I couldn't write S*** even though I knew what to write.**

**Luka:that's fine and all but why did you kill Miku!**

**Me: please don't hit me with a tuna! I can't say anything in detail cause then I would spoil something.**

**Lily: by the way where is Miku? she would probably hit you with a leek by now.**

**Me: ehm.. well...**

**Luka: so you have killed her! *takes out tuna and start chasing me with it***

**Me: wah, I'm sorry I can't say! hope you liked this and leave a review it helps me out and I'll try and post another chapter of Love On First Sight soon. and I understand if you guys want to kill me as well because I came back with a cliffhanger but yeah, hope it won't take as long for me to update this time. and tell me if you think I'm going to fast forward, if you want like more side stuff alright? WAH! Luka-san calm down!**

**Luka: see you next time everyone :3 and not in your life!**

**Lily: geez.. Luka please calm down. *runs after to try and stop her* you won't make it better by killing Wolf you know!**


	10. Chapter 10 Relief And Fluff

"Come on Luka, eat something. you haven't eaten a thing in five days." Lily said but the pinkette were pacing around the house nervously. she could be in one corner of the house to the other in split a second.

"And she haven't done anything more then pacing around either. or well, the only thing she would be eating are her own nails." Neru pointed out and Lily sighed.

"Come on Luka.. she's going to be fine! we've told you this for the last five days. her wounds have healed now her body just needs to catch up." but still Luka paced around. even though she were all around the house she always passed the one door which she stopped by once and a while but then kept walking.

"Yeah but if she doesn't wake up soon Rin and Len are going to ask for her." Gakupo came into the conversation and the blond groaned.

"Please, instead of thinking of what could happen what about trying to get this maniac to stop pacing around, probably making tracks all around because she's walked around so much." then suddenly Luka grew to a halt in front of the door. thinking it was just one of those times she stops by the door for a while Lily was about to say something else before they all heard it.

a slight groan from inside the room and the door flew open and the pinkette stood by the bed in the room and looked down on the sleeping girl laying in it. she was so cute but she had to restrain herself from doing a thing as Miku then shifted in bed. relief flowed over her like a big wave and she fell down on her knees, leaning on the side of the bed.

The tealette hadn't moved in five days and Luka had been afraid she was in some sort of coma. but finally she moved. she took a deep breath and felt as though a ton of weight was lifted from her heart.

"You know you still haven't beaten up Kaito." hearing his name made Luka twitch. Kaito was in his room, he hadn't moved from that spot ever since Luka came home with Miku in her arms, at the time the tealette had seemed dead and the boy took almost all blame for it. he had even begged Luka to do something, but all she had done was look on him then turn and walk to Miku's side.

"There's no point.. even if I did make him pay a hundred times worse it wouldn't be enough. and killing him would make Miku sad and that's the last thing I want. the only real punishment I can give him is nothing. he'll suffer for himself until he realizes what he almost did.." Luka spoke with a dark voice making them all think the exact same thing. '_don't talk about Kaito in front of her right now._'

"W-Well, as I've said Miku's fine." Lily said, trying to smile and Luka turned to her with a slight smile.

"Sure.. but the question is if she's going to forgive me when she wakes up.." everyone became silent and just decided to wait by the door for Miku to really wake up. it took about three more hours before the teal eyes slowly opened.

she had to blink a few times to make out where she was. '_Bed? well, it's better then being in heaven I guess but how the hell? and who's bed am I in anyway?_' she thought and turned only to meet two blue eyes very close to her own.

"Wah!" she screamed and jumped and actually landed on the floor. she rubbed her head and looked on the pinkette. "Why did you do it this time!?" she asked and sat up. Luka stared on her for a while and before realizing it, Miku found herself in a bone crushing hug from the pinkette. "Hey, take it easy."

"You're alright! I'm so glad!" Miku had to think hard to understand exactly what she meant. then the memories of what happened five days ago flowed into her mind. Luka was shaking lightly and held a little tighter grip around the tealette. Miku finally answered the vampire and hugged her back.

"I-I'm fine.." However her head felt foggy all of a sudden when Luka's powerful smell invaded her nose. had she always smelled like this? it felt like something was slowly taking over as she gripped the pinkette's shirt tight. Luka knew exactly what she was thinking and gulped, how would she react? in a few seconds Miku placed butterfly kisses on Luka's neck, making it hard for the vampire not to moan.

she put her hands on Miku's head, telling her it was okay and just a few milliseconds later the tealette's head had grown completely blank as her eyes made a red light, and she sank _fangs_ into the pinkette's neck. Luka had to take deep breaths so she didn't say a thing. though if she did it wouldn't be because of pain.

after some long seconds Miku started to get her senses back and she stared in front of her while before removing her mouth from her lover's neck. a blood drop escaped and landed on Luka's clothing, not that she really cared at the given moment. all she really cared about was how Miku would react now. she said nothing for a while until she took away Luka's arms to look at her.

"M-Miku.. I'm sorry.."

"W-Why are you apologizing?" the blue gaze fell down as she tried to think of the words to say.

"Because.. I-I panicked.. I thought I was going to lose you so I just did what came in to mind. and all I could think of was to turn you for the chance that you would survive.. but.. I-I mean I've turned you into this.. I made you come into the world of a monster without real permission. I'm s-" but Miku growled and put her hand over the pinkette's mouth.

"Stop with the damn apologizes already! you haven't turned me into a monster, I've never believed you or the others are monsters of any sort. sure vampires drink humans blood but that's nothing you can control. and besides you did this to save me right?" she seemed pretty angry, but mainly because Luka acted as such an idiot.

"Y-Yeah but-"

"No buts. I'm not angry with you okay? to be honest I'm pretty grateful." Luka stared at her.

"H-How can you be grateful? I-I turned you into a-" but Miku sent her a glare.

"If you say monster one more time I won't hug you anymore." she actually turned away from the pinkette who started to panic.

"No, wait, I didn't mean.. I-I mean I wasn't.." Miku couldn't hold in a quiet laugh as she turned around.

"Do you believe that yourself?" blinking Luka looked away with a small pout. "But seriously.. I don't want you to say that anymore alright? I've already said I'm not angry with you."

"But how can you be grateful?" Miku smiled.

"I am because, well, as a human I would probably die in a few years, and leave you. and a few human years aren't that long for vampires right? so I'm grateful because now I won't leave you, and I don't think you want me to die in a few years right?" Luka were quiet for a while before smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to leave me. thanks Miku." she hugged the tealette and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Miku giggled quietly before hugging the vampire back.

"I love you too." they sat there for quite a while, just enjoying each other's company. Luka probably being the one who enjoyed it the most. Miku was still alive and that was all that mattered to her right now.

* * *

when they actually left the room Miku got jump hugged by almost everybody. Luka laughed as the bundle of vampires slowly got off her.

"Geez, you have to stop and worry us like that!" Lily said and the others agreed. Miku laughed nervously and sighed.

"I don't do it on purpose you know?" she said and dusted herself off.

"That reminds me. wanna tell him that she's still up and running?" Gakupo asked Luka who just shrugged with a small frown on her face.

"I don't really care. but I do hope he knows I'll bash his head in if he comes to close. I won't let him get closer then fifty meters in a few weeks." she growled making Miku confused. who were they talking about?

"Alright, but can you at least let him get close today? he have been real worried and sorry you know." Luka growled but gave in as she took Miku's hand and went upstairs. she opened a door and inside it was dark all over.

"Oi! bubble brain!" there was movement in the room and the figure of a boy appeared out of nowhere. he was looking down on the ground. Luka was stiff and tense as she did it but pushed Miku against the boy and she slowly walked over.

"K-Kaito?" she asked hesitantly, not recognizing him in the darkness. he looked up and saw her. it looked like he wanted to jump up and hug her but seemed to hold back in the last second. he cast a glance on Luka who were currently glaring at the wall, trying not to glare at him.

"M-Miku.. I'm glad you're okay.." he said and fell down on the floor. she crouched down and looked on him curiously. he looked tired and worn out. it also seemed like he had a bruise on his cheek and he was wearing a bandage around one of his arms.

"What happened?" she asked, referring to his bruises. he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Luka went nuts on me.. for letting Luki go.."

"But.. did you do that on purpose?" he smiled weakly.

"I hesitated when I shouldn't have.. me hesitating in saving you was pretty much me saying that I wasn't sure if I wanted you dead or alive. like Luka told me.. I pretty much asked or let Luki kill you. and for that.. I deserve to be punished more than I already have."

"Yeah, just so you know, I'll bash your freaking head in if you get to close these next few weeks." Luka muttered just high enough for him to hear her.

"Luka!"

"No, it's alright Miku.. she's right.. if I get to close right now Luka will just get distracted and angry with me. it's fine.. I accept this punishment as it is and just won't go to close to you guys. oh and I never got to say it before but.." he ruffed Miku's hair before smiling. "Congrats.. I hope you and Luka will be happy together. and welcome to the vampire family I guess."

"Thanks.." she looked concerned on him. he was acting so nice even though she had broken his heart into pieces.

"Don't look on me like that. go on, I'll be out tomorrow at school, though not to close of course, but you go and celebrate with the others. otherwise I think Luka is going to drag you out soon." she hesitantly got up and walked to Luka who were already outside the door. though she stopped just by it and turned around with a smile.

"We're starting up the band again in school. you better come join in or I'll have someone drag you there." he looked rather surprised but then smiled.

"Sure.." then the door closed and Miku just turned and the pinkette was already going towards the stairs.

"Luka, wait up!" the vampire stopped and waited for her lover to catch up. "Why'd you have to be so ruff on him?"

"because... thanks to him I almost lost you..." Luka's voice had turned very depressed. she had avoided Kaito for a reason. Miku sighed but could understand why Luka was so upset with him so she didn't go deeper into the matter. as they got down Luka yawned. she hadn't been sleeping much the last five days.

Miku noticed this and smiled. "Come on lazy bones." she took the pinkette's hand and lead her into the room where she herself had slept. she sat her down and actually pushed her down on the bed, standing on all four on top of her. she noticed Luka blushed lightly and she smiled seductively. she decided it was time for her to tease the vampire.

she lowered down but just let their lips brush against each other before she moved and kissed her exposed collar bone. for some reason she felt more secure and bold now then before when she was human. she licked Luka's neck and heard a quiet whimper from the pinkette. she smirked before letting her hand glide down her lover's body. she liked that Luka had decided to wear a skirt, made her teasing so much easier.

she started trailing kisses on her neck as her hand trailed down to Luka's stomach and down to her thighs. the pinkette flinched slightly but couldn't deny that she liked the attention. but at the same time it was frustrating that Miku's lips kept being down there and not on her own.

like the tealette had read her mind she grinned and kissed her way up to her lover's lips. Miku's hand went to Luka's inner thigh and got close under her skirt, making the taller moan silently into the kiss. though then it went over and onto her stomach again. placing a little pressure on it as her other free hand that hadn't been doing much started massaging her neck, making Luka shiver slightly.

Miku broke the kiss off, a thin trail of drool dispersing as her hand started moving again. going to her inner thigh once again she got closer this time, almost touching Luka's under garments with her finger tips before she averted again, this time her hand went up to Luka's neck and massaged the side her other hand couldn't reach.

she gave the pinkette another heated kiss before looking into the blue eyes. they seemed tired and dazed and Miku chuckled at this. Luka gave her a disapproving look through her daze.

"You're such a tease." she said as steady as she could. Miku raised a eye brow sarcastically.

"Look who's talking." she whispered, giving Luka one last kiss before stepping off her and laying beside the vampire.

"That's what I get for being a tease?" Miku only smiled. "I should tease you more often then." she then embraced the teal haired girl and closed her eyes. she was quite surprised that Miku could hide her vampire nature so easily, if it had been Luka she would have probably bit into Miku's neck by now. but she pushed that out of her mind as she fell asleep, making sure the tealette weren't going to leave her.

* * *

Miku were slowly walking towards school. a slight grimace on her face. Luka was beside her, the two of them looked the same as the gates of the school came into vision.

"You'll be fine Miku. as long as you don't go close to blood and try and keep control over your powers you'll be fine."

"To be honest Luka... you're not making me feel better..." she had been gone two days more after she woke up, mainly cause Luka and the others tried helping her with her new vampire abilities. now she only smelled like ten meters away from her and she was able to go into a speed run whenever she wanted. but what she was most concerned about was that if she saw any blood or even smelled it, how would her body react?

"Ehm... well, we'll help you if anything goes wrong okay?" Miku just gulped. the other vampires were still home, saying they would come later.

"S-Sure.. and already Rin is going to jump me.." she said, being able to smell the blond's strong scent of mandarin. and in a few seconds she was holding her ground as Rin jumped on her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she shouted, making Miku's ears ring. and then Rin turned her head to the pinkette. "AND YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR AN EVEN LONGER TIME!" Luka backed away and the tealette growled.

"Can you stop screaming into my ears!" she shouted and made Rin release her. Len then showed up and got his sister to calm down. "Geez.. you're gone for a week and people start to scream at you.."

"Can you blame us? you've been gone for a week and the only thing that reassured us that you were okay was Lily and the other's who told us you were sick. but it got hard to believe after a while and we thought something serious had happened." Miku sweat dropped. she couldn't tell them about what really happened, they would freak out.

"Well, I just caught an easy cold. and a stomachache but nothing worse.." she hated lying but what else could she do? then, deciding Miku had had enough of this Luka grabbed her lover by the hand and ran inside, having both the twins after them. as they walked into the classroom many looked up. then some girls and boys went up to them and asked where they had been.

the two of them were pushed together and both of them growled.

"Everything is just getting better and better.." Miku sighed and tried to get away but a sudden push made her bump into the pinkette and they both fell over with a loud thud. as the situation was realized by everyone else the girls gasped and the boys just stared. Miku stared into Luka's eyes as the two blushed over the fact that their lips were touching and everyone was staring.

"That could have gone better." Luka said breaking the small kiss. Miku sighed, sitting up. she stepped off and Luka got up as well, dusting her clothing off.

"You can say that again.. I did not really think it would come out this way." everyone seemed confused but the two girls didn't go into detail as they went to their tables. Miku turned to Luka's table of course. the whole classroom was still in a frozen state but the two went on like nothing happened. then the other vampires came in and looked around.

"Wow.. talk about everything freezing." Lily said while she got to her desk. "So.. what happened?" Luka and Miku shrugged.

"Someone pushed me over, I landed on Luka, we kissed, and now everyone's like statues. don't know what's the problem though.." all the vampires looked on their classmates and finally when the teacher came in they managed to get out of their daze.

"So you think they'll be cool with it?"

"Humans nowadays think to much of this stuff.. I doubt everyone will be all happy and cheery about it."

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't give a damn what they think. if they'll distance themselves from us because of it, fine." Miku said with a slight frown.

"I second that." Luka said with a smile. as the lesson went on indeed Miku got a few glares but actually not as many as she thought she'd get. most of them were from the boys but she didn't mind. when the lesson ended all the vampires gathered around her desk, mainly to chase off any possible bully.

"Soo~ you're and Luka huh?" a sudden voice right beside her made them all jump. Rin had gotten past them, smiling teasingly at the tealette. she blushed lightly but continued packing for next class.

"Yes, and?" Rin shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing.. what? you thought Me and my brother were going to ignore you and think it's disgusting? Love is love, doesn't matter what gender. I'll support ya all the way." Miku actually smiled at this. as she thought, they were both weird but the twins were good friends. then Lily hugged her by the shoulders.

"Aw~ that's great, what a good friend you are dear." Rin blushed lightly. Len sighed.

"They've been like that since you left." the two girls shrugged.

"Okay, so what? If Rin wants to be together with Lily I have no objections. besides I can't say much." Miku said and felt how two arms encircled her neck. Luka snuggled her face into the crook of her neck with a genuine smile on her face.

though it felt weird for some reason. not a bad weird but a pleasurable weird. and the weird feeling came from Luka touching her neck. she didn't get it but she liked it. however the pinkette started to blow at her neck and she twitched.

"L-Luka.. stop t-that" she was holding in her laugh but the vampire just smirked and continued. after a while she couldn't hold back quiet laughs as she tried to get rid of the pinkette. "I told you to stop it."

"But you're laughing. why would you want me to stop?" Luka teased.

"Because I don't want to be tickled. now stop it." but still Miku was laughing. it wasn't until Miku managed to force Luka's head to go in front of her that she stopped laughing and just sealed it up with a quick kiss. Luka couldn't react before Miku was on her feet heading for the door way.

"what just..." Luka said slowly still getting rid of her shock. when she had regained herself she looked around stupidly before realizing Miku was actually gone. "Miku~" she whined and quickly followed in her lover's tracks. "That wasn't fair~" she said even though she doubted Miku could hear her.

the tealette was outside, taking a few deep breaths. Luka could be such an idiot. but she loved her for that so it was alright. she was about to walk inside again, no doubt Luka was running around looking for her. but a strange smell invaded her nose, she sensed something odd. her vampire senses were acting up.

then she quickly ducked and rolled forward before looking behind her. a boy was just getting his balance back and she narrowed her eyes. she recognized them as the ones who attacked Len before.

"Hi nerd. nice dodge but wonder if you can do that again." she guessed they were here because of what they heard about her and Luka. it was idiotic in her opinion. get mad about something you can't control. he prepared another punch and she dodged it once again.

"Why do you attack me? latest time I checked Luka's not some _**thing**_ you can claim in a fight." she didn't want to fight them, afraid she might go to far. however someone came behind her, realizing it to late he grabbed her arms, locking them behind her back.

'_Damn it.. what do I do now? I can't really control my strength that good yet, if I try to get away I'm afraid I'll accidently rip his arms off._' she thought and grit her teeth. and before she knew it he had hit her in the face. a small bruise that started bleeding showed up on her cheek.

It didn't hurt much though. maybe it was because she was vampire now but either way she just looked on him, her eyes didn't show any pain nor fear. anger built up in him and he raised his fist once again. but this time it didn't hit her.

"That's enough!" a dark voice said and even Miku shivered when she saw how the usual happy eyes were dark and looked like they could kill. Luka had taken a hold of the boy's arm and held it tight. "Do one more thing and I'll brake your arm off!" other students that had been close stared. the boys stared in surprise. no one had thought that the cute and nice Luka could make such a threat.

Noticing that she was dead serious about it he slowly let his arm go to his side, Luka still held on to it and he was afraid that if he made a sudden movement she would really brake his arm. when his hand was lowered she gave him one more cold glare before pushing him to the ground. she then turned to the boy holding Miku. he gulped and slowly let the tealette go.

Miku almost collapsed but the vampire caught her before she hit the ground. she took a few deep breaths, a little surprised how much that hold had prevented her from breathing. "Hey... you okay?" Luka asked carefully and then saw her bruise, the blood was now running down to her chin.

"I'm fine..." though she trailed off as she felt a soft touch on her cheek. it stung but she didn't say against it as Luka kissed the wound, slightly licking it as well. Miku was blushing but she didn't care. when Luka's mouth left her cheek the wound was gone. Miku wasn't surprised though. that bruise was a quick heal for a vampire. "Luka? are you crying?" She had just now noticed the water coming down her lover's face.

"Huh? oh.. yeah.."

"Hey... Luka I said I'm fine. nothing serious happened. thank you for saving me." the tealette smiled in a try to encourage the pinkette to stop crying. as much as Luka hated to see Miku cry, Miku hated to see her cry.

"I-I just remembered something that's all..." Teal eyes saddened and she gave the vampire a quick but sweet kiss.

"It's fine Luka.. I'm alright.." she pressed their foreheads together gently and closed her eyes, trying to calm Luka down. after a while her breath was steady and Miku almost thought she had fallen asleep. she had realized a long time ago some still looked on them but she could care less as she let her fingers slide across Luka's cheek, getting rid of the leftover tears.

"Now come on. we need to get to class. we're still in school after all." The pinkette just smiled and Miku got up and gave Luka a helping hand. however when she stood up she didn't let go of the tealette's hand. she just started walking and without real question Miku followed. just before they reached the classroom door the pinkette stopped. teal eyes looked at her in confusion before she leaned forward to her ear.

"I love you." she whispered and Miku blushed lightly. but then smiled and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Luka laughed but tried to look innocent as she waited for her partner's answer. she just gave her a peck on the cheek before whispering the exact same words back to her.

**Me: and that's story done! review and... just kidding :D Of course we're not done! we got Luki to beat up, we got the band thing, and some more side stuff with Lily and Rin :3**

**Rin: what do you mean side stuff?!**

**Me: oh hi Rin-chan. didn't see you. oh and I update kind of fast :D yay! score!**

**Rin: that doesn't answer-!**

**Miku: Rin please! stop shouting. I wanted to ask something to Wolf. W-What's w-with the thing somewhere in the b-beginning?**

**Me: *thinks for a minute* Oh! you mean the seductive Miku part! yeah that's just me being a tease :3 I probably made you all think I would actually go so far as to make an _M _rated chapter right ;D but no, I may someday, in another story, but this is rated T and that means no sex scenes! however I might to the beginning of one and just cut off to when they're done. *smirks seductively* **

**Miku: I'll pretend I didn't hear that..**

**Me: that's just because I made it so you were the dominant one.**

**Miku: moving on! Review if you want, it helps out alot and leave ideas cause I think Wolf's pretty much out of creativity at this point.**

**Me: yeah.. I'm tired as hell! I've tried my hardest to get the latest chapter out for Love On First Sight and this one so I wouldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger for to long... my mind is totally empty now..**

**Rin: you haven't answered my question!**

**Me: huh? AH! *runs away with Rin right behind with the road roller.* Rin-chan wait! don't run me over. Luka! Miku! help!**

**Luka/Miku: See you later everyone :3 **


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth, False Accusations

**Me: Might look rushed, sorry ):**

"So, Miku.. how'd it happen?" Rin asked as the twins and Miku were on their way home. Luka still being in school for a while longer with the other vampires.

"How did what happen?" the blond frowned at her.

"What do you think? How'd it happen with you and Luka?" at this Miku went silent. to be quite honest she had no intention of actually tell her in detail.

"Luka kissed me, I got shocked but confessed as I kissed her back and that's pretty much it."

"I can tell that's not it."

"Really, there nothing more..." But the tealette trailed off and stopped in her tracks. furrowing her eyebrows she looked behind them. she recognized that scent.

"Miku?"

"I-I forgot something. go on I'll be right with ya." she ran back and the two twins looked on each other.

"We won't go huh?" Len asked and Rin just grinned as she followed the tealette. however at one point Miku branched off the road towards school and ran down another street. they followed her confused as to why. then she turned a corner and they stopped just behind it peeking over at Miku who had stopped. Len quickly put a hand over his sister's mouth when they saw what she had stopped in front of.

the body of a woman lay on the ground, blood flowing down the street. Miku didn't seem faced though. quite the opposite she crouched down and touched the woman.

"Didn't hesitate to kill her huh?" she said before standing up again. both Len and Rin had to muffle a gasp as they saw how soaked the girl's hand was. Miku seemed to notice this and brought the hand up. she sighed and turned a little so her two friends saw half her face. another muffled gasp as Miku's teal eyes were glowing slight red and she started to lick her hand off, white fangs seen by the two humans.

"Did a sloppy job this time.. her blood isn't even good. or I've just gotten used to Luka's already.. that would explain why I'm not freaking out right now. that's just great." she said with a sigh before licking off the last of the blood off her hand. however she froze for a sec when she heard something. eyes widening she looked over and saw the two twins who instantly hid behind the corner.

Miku cursed herself but made her way over. when she got around the corner she sighed when she saw them running the other way. "They have to make this difficult for me to explain huh?" she instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of them making them both fall backwards however left her standing. she raised a eyebrow at them.

"You know.. it's no good running. If it was anyone else you would probably be dead by now." though they still got up and ran the other way. "Idiots, stop running will you?" she appeared in front of them again and they fell over once again.

"Won't you give me a chance to explain?" still they looked very weary.

"Miku? What's going on?" the sudden voice made them all three look. Luka was standing just behind the twins, looking quite confused to why they were on the ground. the twins started moving a tiny bit towards the pinkette and Miku chuckled.

"You won't be any safer over there then here. I found a dead woman and got blood on my hand. the rest think you can figure out yourself." Luka nodded slowly then looked on the twins.

"Luka?" Lily and the other's came around the corner as well and with a brief look they could all almost understand what was going on.

"Alright you two." Lily walked over and took a hold of their clothes and pulled them up on their feet with ease. "Stop looking so freaked out. if Miku was going to eat you in any maner you would already be dead." the two of them looked nervously around them.

"Rin? Len?" they looked on Miku.

"Non of us here intend to hurt you in any way. So I want to ask you something. There are exactly seven vampires on this street right now. but vampires you know and have become friends with. so how will you react to the fact that we're vampires?" it was silent for a time. the two seemed to be in disbelief but at the same time knew it was true.

"C-Could be worse I guess..." Len said after a while. Lily patted the boy on the back.

"It's okay. though I have to admit you take it rather well. almost as good as Miku, though she took it a lot calmer."

"W-Wait. you mean she haven't been one all the time?" Rin asked and the tealette smiled.

"No, I've been human. I was human up until just a few days ago... and Luka stop looking like that every time! I've told you a thousand times that it's fine!" Miku crossed her arms in a mad manner when Luka was looking sadly on the ground. however on Miku's word she looked up.

"B-But.. I-I mean.."

"Stop looking so damn miserable! Think of it this way, if you hadn't done it I would be dead, and would that be better?" The vampire shook her head quickly and before being able to say anything Miku placed a hand over her mouth. "And no 'monster' business either. I wasn't lying with the no hugging you know." the pinkette's face fell and she immediately pulled Miku's hand away and was going to say something but then couldn't figure out what.

"Y-Yes mam.." she finally said and when her lover had calmed down some she hugged her around the waist to be sure she could still hug her.

"And before you ask, Luka turned Miku to a vampire about a week ago to save her from dying. and once again before asking Luka's brother Luki was the one who almost killed her.. oh and he's also a vampire. that's putting it all short." Lily explained, seeing how the two twins was about to open their mouths. they closed and just stared in front of them for a while.

"I know it's alot to melt but can you promise that you won't tell anyone?" The two looked on each other.

"And if you want reasons for not telling well.. for one, if no one believed you since _vampires_ don't exist.. they would call you crazy. second, if they do believe you all these **annoying** vampire hunters are going to come back. and maybe even some witch hunters.. I don't think the witches can go through another decade with witch hunters... and finally third.. you would avoid pissing off every single witch, vampire, werewolf etc by not telling."

"I don't think you're helping Lily. you're just making them scared.." Gakupo said, gesturing to the two frighten looking twins.

"Ops.. sorry. just wanted to tell what would happen if they do tell. I didn't mean to scare you dear." she patted Rin's head and smiled kindly. "And even if you did tell I would love you anyway so you have nothing to worry about." she winked teasingly at the blond and her face became beat red.

"Now you see what I go through everyday with this nut head. her and Lily are like two halves of the same nut." Miku said, patting Luka's head.

"Aw~ but if I'm a nut aren't you suppose to eat me?" fully knowing of what the pinkette meant by that the tealette smirked.

"Sure.. but I prefer to eat my food in private. besides, I think I left the nutcracker at home." Luka blushed, not really prepared for Miku to talk back like that.

"Wow.. how much do you change when you turn vampire? I don't think you would have the guts to say something like that.." Rin said and the teal haired vampire simply shrugged.

"You intend to become a little more bold and such when turned. Miku is a fine example of that. though Luka do get her sometimes, just a little bit less then usual." Lily said and placed an arm around the blond's shoulders. "Want a escort home? now that you know that there's vampires out on the street you can't feel very safe alone." Rin simply nodded and followed Lily out on the street. Len turned to the two lovers.

"How long do you think it'll take?" he asked and the two of them smiled.

"Not to long I believe. don't think I've seen Lily like that before. and believe me, I've lived with Lily long enough to know."

"You're a thousand year old vampire.. I'll take your word for it, but if she turns my sister to a vampire to be able to be with her then you guys are so not leaving me behind." Miku grinned.

"Sure, you'll be the first one on the list to be bitten once your sister is." the three of them shared a laugh before Len gave them a quick thumbs up.

"We'll keep your secret. sorry for freaking out like that. We should have known you'd never hurt us."

"It's understandable so it's okay." he smiled and ran after the two blond girls.

"Alright, we should get out of here as well. that dead woman is probably going to be found soon and we don't want to be here then." Neru said and they all agreed.

"Well I'll be going home. need to check the mailbox for a letter from my parents. they should probably be in England by now." Miku gave the pinkette a quick kiss before running off. well at home she checked and as she predicted there was two letters in there. one for last week and one for this week. when she got inside she opened them and found some money which she only left on the table and read.

'_They always write about the same things._' she thought as she read through the letters. they told her of how good it went and how much they missed her. though in the last letter was something extra. her eyes widened as the meaning of the words reached her understanding.

"We met a pale man asking if we had a daughter. we simply told him yes and he only smiled warmly and bowed before he continued walking. he had dark long hair... do you know anyone like that?" she asked, knowing Luka had followed her home.

"Well.. not really, the only man I know who fit that description would either be my old man or a old vampire named Jeshe. he's the one who told me and my family about the old legend about that human turned vampire. he's the only one I think who remembers and was there when the last super vampire was born." Luka said and poked her head over the tealette's shoulder.

"That reminds me, what is this story with the 'super' vampire? I've heard you talking about it but you haven't told me anything in detail."

"Well then.." Miku let out a surprised gasp when the pinkette put her hands around her waist and lifted her up slightly.

"Hey, I can walk by myself." Luka only grinned and walked to the sofa and sat down, having the teal vampire on her lap. the pinkette snuggled her face into her lover's back. "Alright, I'll sit like this you want."

"Mhm.." Luka then leaned back and Miku shifted a little so she could see her. "Well to begin with.. this happened like a thousand years ago, somewhere around when humans believed in witches. a vampire, believe it or not, who was named Dracula bit a human. the human actually fought back and wasn't afraid of him. he apparently acknowledged this man's courage so he gave him a chance to turn."

"You mean Dracula turned this man to a vampire?"

"Yep. but he didn't turn like every other human. he didn't go crazy or attacked every human he saw. he acted as if he had been a vampire all his life. he also had this weird power where other monsters couldn't sense his demonic power. you know, the kind of power humans get headaches from? we vampires can sense that but with him we couldn't. he over powered Dracula and even killed him, a pure blooded vampire."

"And that's hard for vampires that were once human I guess."

"Yes, normally human vampires are easy to read and easy to kill. but no pure blood could kill him. it is said that he managed to kill ten pure bloods in only two days. and that should be impossible for his kind. finally the pure kneeled down, asking for him to spare them. he told them that if they didn't try and live in peace with humans he would be reborn until vampires and humans got along. or at least close to it. he would be reborn every ten thousand year. no one's really sure how long it's been, so no one really knows when he will come back."

"But how'd he die?"

"When the vampires agreed with his terms he disappeared. his body was found with a note. I will be reborn in a time when humans most need it. then I will never rest until every pure blood is either dead or have agreed to live in peace. then I will disappear once again until I'm needed once again. that's what it said. as I said many just believed he would return in ten thousand years but no one really knows when he'll return."

Miku seemed to be in deep thought as she nodded slowly. "He was the strongest vampire ever born. many are afraid of his return, mainly because then it means someone is messing so much with the humans that he is needed. and he will either kill us all or just talk. I myself wouldn't want to hurt humans. but I don't do it because of some guy ordering me to. I do it because that's how I've been raised and I don't like to hurt people."

"I know Luka, you don't have to tell me that. you just get a little bit nuts when thunder is involved." Luka blushed and frowned.

"It's not my fault. having good hearing makes you jump when there are loud sounds. and over all I just don't like it.."

"It's fine. I mean Len is like that to, you two can be scared together." the pinkette opened her mouth to say against her but she was gone. however she reappeared milliseconds later and stuffed a fork into her lover's mouth. the taste of tuna invaded Luka's mouth and she shut up as Miku then pulled the now empty fork out.

"You're cuter when you eat dear." the tealette smiled while Luka just put on a small pout. "Come on. say ah." she sighed but gave up as she opened her mouth and got another fork full of tuna. "Now isn't that better? hm... it's late I'll feed you some more before going to sleep. still have school in the morning." she fed Luka the whole can of tuna before she started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Luka asked as she followed Miku. the tealette only hummed in response as she opened the bedroom door. "You should really eat something. I mean you've only had two leeks today.." still the teal haired girl just closed her eyes and hummed and got beside the bed. Luka stood beside her with furrowed eye brows. "Are you sick or something? usually you wouldn't say no to a le- ah!" she gasped in surprise as she got pushed down on the bed.

following was a very heated kiss from Miku who got on top of her.

"You know.." Miku said breaking the kiss. "For a nut that is suppose to keep quiet and get eaten, you talk a lot. As I said, I like eating my food in private." she grinned seductively and that was everything she had to do for Luka to know that this would be a long but pleasurable "dinner".

**(And because this is not rated M I'm cutting right here :3)**

* * *

the next day the two vampires were walking towards school. however a certain pinkette looked quite dazed. Miku noticed this and smirked.

"Luka? what's wrong? you okay?" she blinked then looked on the tealette before returning to being very dazed. her look was pretty distant and Miku muffled a giggle. "you look very distant dear. your sure you're fine?"

"Huh? I-I'm fine.." Luka itched her neck from underneath the scarf she was wearing. had to hide the red spots somehow. Miku was wearing one as well, since it hadn't just been her who had been having fun.

"Alright.. come on, we'll be late in this speed." she took Luka's hand and started running.

"Ow! Miku you know my legs hurts!"

"Yeah I do, but I don't think you regret what happened for them to start hurting do you?" the pinkette's face almost got the color of a tomato and Miku couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well do you?" she had stopped now, looking on the vampire with a slight pout. '_Does she have to be so adorable? I can't stand when she's looking on me like that._' Luka thought and gulped.

"N-No, I don't." she finally said and cracked a small smile. the tealette smiled and then continued their run. "But I really do hate running right now." she muttered.

"Well we're right at the gates now so you won't have to run anymore." they drew to a halt and just as Miku said they were at the gates. "And there's about ten minutes left." they walked inside, still holding hands, getting a few glares which they totally ignored. well in the classroom they got jumped on by Rin.

"You two! you.. you..." she seemed to be having trouble to find the words to say. "Damn it.. can't come up with anything."

"That's not like you to not throw an insult my way. are you sick or something?"

"No, that's not it. I just can't come up with anything... all I can think of are vampire insults but I can't say them in public and now I can't come up with any normal ones.." she started snapping with her fingers in front of her to try and come up with something. then she suddenly lit up. "You retards! why are you always late?"

"We're not late Rin. we got five minutes to spare." Rin cursed and started to snap with her fingers again.

"Now I got it, you-" but she stopped mid sentence when she felt someone's lips on her cheek.

"Come on now sweetie. time to relax and get to your seat. the teacher's coming down the hall soon." The blond blinked several times as her face got redder by the second, realizing what had just happened. Lily smirked and encircled her arms around Rin. "Do I have to carry you to the seat? come on." she then actually lifted the blond up and easily carried her to her desk.

"Well that's one way to get Rin to shut up." Miku said, making both her and Luka chuckle. they walked to their seats as the teacher came in.

"Alright, let's start our history lesson. can someone tell me what the people believed in during the middle age? Miku?"

"Well.. they believed in all sorts of fantasy creatures. though I do think that they believed in vampire and witches the most."

"Yes, and can you tell me what they did to try and get rid of them?"

"They started witch hunting. and when they believed they found a witch they burned her or drowned her. Vampire hunters started hunting the vampires with stakes, crosses, onion and some more stuff that I don't remember right now. they believed the crosses and onion was effective to drive away a vampire. while if you stabbed one with a stake they would die, it was said there was no other way to kill a vampire since they were immortal." The teacher nodded.

"Good Hatsune-san. that is correct. can someone else tell me what humans thought of the vampire's powers?" Rin raised her hand. "Yes, Rin?"

"They thought they had super speed since they could kill their victims in a matter of seconds, also super strength. some believed the vampires had super hearing so they could hear when a human was coming close enough. then some more powers that are unknown."

"Correct, now today no one of course believes in vampires. they are creatures which only belong in fantasy books. today there are no proof that vampires even existed in the first place. they are only things that are used in horror stories and that also makes a good Halloween costume." Miku smiled to herself. wonder how'd he react if he knew there were actual vampires in the room with him.

"But what about the rumor about vampire sightings the last few days?" someone asked.

"That's just what they are, rumors. no one knows if it is vampires or just a mad man going around. many say it's a mad man since vampires don't exists."

"But.. what would happen if it really was vampires?" the teacher shrugged.

"Can't really tell. people would maybe panick or start to hunt the vampires."

"Though what if the vampires aren't bad?" Rin questioned. everyone looked over at her. "I mean, if it was vampires, that would mean they've lived in peace with us until now. so why hunt them?"

"That's right. why hunt and be afraid of them when they maybe have coexisted with us until now? and who's to say that it's alot of vampires who have killed humans recently? it could be that it's only one going around killing people." Len said and some started whispering.

"I think that's enough." though it wasn't the teacher who said it. Miku stood up, making it quiet. she gave the two twins a smile before turning to the teacher. "It doesn't matter if they exsist or not. either way there is someone going around killing people. some believe in fantasy creatures and some don't. so are we going to continue this lesson or no?"

"O-Of course. let's continue." the lesson continued and when finished all the vampires plus the twins disappeared and up on the roof.

"Wow... warn me when you're gonna do that." Rin said, surprised over how fast they travelled.

"We just wanted to thank you sweetie." Lily said putting a arm around the blond's shoulders. Gakupo and Kaito gave Len a man hug with huge grins on their faces.

"Huh? thank us for what?"

"What do you think? for standing up for us. even though the teacher and the other kids don't know, we appreciate what you said."

"Oh.. well.. your welcome I guess."

"But do us a favor." Miku smiled. "Don't sound like that when you talk about it. People will start thinking up rumors." Both of the twins looked at her, confusion clear in their faces. "Rumors that say either, Rin and Len are vampires, or the twins mingle with vampires. even though you do it's not good for other people to know." all of them agreed.

"Okay.. though there are some rumors that I heard this morning." the vampires waited for her to continue. "Well one thing, people suspect Miku for being very different, maybe even to different when it comes to attitude. some even go so far as to suspect her to be a vampire. the main reason probably being that everyone's a little jumpy and jump to the most stupid explanation. sure it's true but as you said, they don't need to know."

"Humans now a days are jumpier then the ones back in the middle ages. sure it's true that Miku's a vampire now but where does her attitude come into the picture? it is true that changing does change you in some ways but still." they all stayed quiet for a while before the tealette went to the edge of the roof and looked over. She raised a eye brow when she saw Meiko down there.

"Didn't Meiko come with us?" she asked and they all came over and looked.

"Apparently not.. what is she.." but Lily trailed off as the same guys that had bullied Miku earlier was there. Miku growled as her hearing made her understand what was happening.

"Come on. she can't use her vampire powers in public like that." They all followed her as they ran as fast as they could outside.

"You're one aren't ya? ever since you guys came to school nothing but weird things have happened lately." Meiko kept quiet and as the boys made a circle around her she failed to notice one of them, preparing to hit her. but then someone caught his arm and twisted if behind his back.

"Eight against one girl? what about we even out the odds a bit?" Kaito said and threw the boy aside and the other vampires were in front of Meiko in seconds, crossed arms, glaring at them all. they got quite the crowd around them.

"Now who came up with this brilliant idea?" Luka asked coldly but non of them responded. Kaito went up to the brunette.

"Meiko are you alright?" she nodded, a light blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.. they just accused me for being a vampire or something." eyes narrowed at this fact and Miku growled.

"Are you guys idiots? are you really that scared that you just start to point fingers? there are no such things as vampires. latest time I checked they were just something some guy came up with years ago to keep himself from being bored." of course she didn't mean anything she said, but she had to sound convincing.

"Well aren't you scared?" someone from the crowd said and Miku closed her eyes.

"Sure I'm scared.." she said and shivered slightly. "I mean anyone would be scared knowing a killer is on the lose. even more so when you've actually met him and almost died. but either way there's no point to accuse someone. Why would Meiko or me or any of us here kill anyone. we're only high school kids still for crying out loud. sure maybe this maniac is sixteen or seventeen, maybe even eighteen, but until you have proof of any kind leave us alone will ya?" she then simply turned her back on the crowd and walked away.

"Wait.. Miku's met the killer and almost died? when did..?"

"I promise you something!" they all averted their attention to Luka, she was wearing a deadly look. "If any of you ask her about it I'll personally see to it that you wish you were with the killer instead. now stop being so annoying and stop accusing people without reason." she then ran after Miku, the other vampires following shortly after.

"Oh and one more thing! believe Luka, she means what she said." Rin shouted before disappearing leaving all of them shivering to the bones.

**Me: *yawn* I'm done.. I'm just gonna end it here... and grammar etc...**

**Miku: Wolf? are you alright?**

**Me: hm? Oh I'm just fine.. just tired.. been at this for some days now since you guys don't stop reviewing on how much you want me to update. not saying it's a bad thing, I appreciate the support and will always love your reviews, no matter how crazy they might be.**

**Miku: well it's past your bedtime. so I'm not surprised you're tired. seeing how you also get up six in the morning even though you don't have to.**

**Me: shush now Miku, they don't have to know that. either way I hope you liked this chapter. if you didn't well.. I fail then. **

**Miku: by the way Wolf, I noticed the cut you made somewhere in the middle...**

**Me: oh yeah, that's just because this story isn't rated M, if it was I would have probably gone further into that. I could change the rating but now that I'm this far into the story I just thought that it wouldn't be good. But I'll make a M rated one someday. I swear this!**

**Luka: Well, Wolf's tired now so review if you want, ideas and other stuff you might want to know, it helps out alot. and.. hope you liked this chapter.**

**Me: oh and tell me if you think I write this very rushed, I can understand if you think this one is rushed but that's because I wanted something out and I couldn't find a good spot to end it. but in the end you got a little longer chapter so yeah... tell me if you want more side stuff or more of the actual plot. But I wanna thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. (Nexus Infinity, Alchemya, Guest, Guest and Alex) thank you guys so much :D**

**Luka: see you later everyone :3**


	12. Chapter 12 Family, The Strongest Vampire

Miku walked back and forth in her room, seeming quite troubled. she had a pen in her mouth and she was fiddling with her teal hair. her door suddenly opened and a certain pinkette was standing there with her arms crossed, looking at her companion passing back and forth.

"Miku? what's the matter? I could hear your passing all the way down the street." but the tealette didn't answer. she just continued to walk and bit into her pen. suddenly she froze and in a second she was in front of her desk, pen now on a piece of paper as she wrote something down. she then rushed out the door past Luka and came in again with a guitar.

she played once so she knew the sound was correct then started to play different tunes. she then went back to the paper and wrote something more down and continued like that for about five minutes before she stopped.

"Miku?" Luka asked again and this time the teal gaze turned to her.

"Luka? how long have you been standing there?"

"Ehm.. about six minutes.. didn't you notice me?" Miku shook her head.

"No.. sorry, I guess I was to into this to notice. I tend to do that.." Luka sighed but then walked up to her.

"What you writing on?"

"A new song. it's just an idea right now so I'm not so sure about it yet." the vampire nodded slowly and it went quiet for a minute. "So.. other then checking on me what have you guys been doing this weekend?"

"Not much, been trying to find Luki but that bastard have totally disappeared." Miku giggled and put a finger on her lover's nose.

"So that's why you're checking up on me. worried he's coming for me again hm?" Luka frowned while she took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Of course I'm worried. he almost killed you last time. But I still don't understand why he did. he never goes for one human like that." Miku could tell it was bothering her quite some bit.

"To be honest I don't really know either." Miku sat down and the pinkette kneeled down in front of her and laid her arms and head on the girl's lap. "He kept talking nonsense about that strongest vampire thing and I didn't understand a thing of it. and then some words of hatred but that's nothing new." Luka quietly hummed and buried her face into the tealette's stomach.

"Hey, that tickles. it'll be hard to be serious if you do that Luka stop!" she tried to keep herself from laughing. Luka stopped in her current action and started a new one. "Ehm.. there a reason for you to suddenly starting to stroke your hand up my legs?" the pinkette only hummed and closed her eyes. Miku twitched slightly when her partner's fingers touched her inner thigh.

"Hey, it's one a'clock in the middle of the day. I know vampires can probably be up twenty four hours straight but.. I have some human sense left." the pinkette stopped for a second and looked into the teal eyes with a slight smirk.

"Sorry, I haven't been human at all so I don't think I quite get what you're getting at." she said and continued. '_Just great that I had to wear a skirt today._' Miku scolded herself and put her hand on the vampire's forehead.

"Geez, you easily switch subject don't you? weren't we talking about your brother a few seconds ago?" Luka grinned as she slowly made herself stand, her hands still being where they have been. she closed up on the tealette's face and stopped a few centimeters away.

"Sure, the others are searching for him, but until they find him I don't have much to do. and you need to think of that song right? I've heard some humans get inspiration from pleasurable experiences. so~ want me to help you out?" Miku growled but got up, smashing their lips together as she did so. Luka, a little surprised stumbled backwards and fell over on the tealette's bed.

"You're impossible." blue eyes smiled as she gave the tealette's neck a light kiss.

"Well, would you love me if I wasn't?" a low growl was all she got in response before she found herself in another heated kiss.

* * *

hearing the mailbox close Miku ran outside already in her clothes. she walked back in with two letters in her hands. going to the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out a can of tuna and opened it. placing it on the table with a fork in it she opened the one of the letters.

"And who'd had guessed. it's another one from my parents... hey, it says their next stop is here.. and they're going to be able to come here and say hi, isn't that great? you'll finally be able to meet them." Luka who was munching away on the tuna froze a minute, suddenly looking very nervous. which in turn made Miku laugh. "Really? did you really just get that nervous out of the blue?"

"H-Hey.. T-That's not fair.."

"What? they're real nice and understanding parents. they don't care about what other's think. I'm happy they're happy. that's like their motto nowadays.."

"Huh? so they know about..."

"Well of course they do. they're understanding and quickly catch on when I suddenly sound happy and all in my letters. I think they figured me out before I did. but they're had one or two relationships like that themselves. so it's fine, they're not going to judge you or anything. maybe they will just ask some questions and look on your every move for a couple of minutes but that's only because they're so protective of me. so don't worry."

"That's not helping..." Now the pinkette was even more nervous and she was even twitching. giggling she gave her lover a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"It's going to be fine Luka. I've told them that it's nothing weird or anything like that with you and after hearing some things they've even told me in the letters that they think you're a great person. just be calm and be yourself. you'll be fine. besides you've already talked with my father and he thought you sounded great." this made the vampire calm down a little and she cuddled her nose into the tealette's neck.

"Thanks." Miku only smiled and went over to open the other letter. reading through it her eyebrows furrowed.

"Luka, do you know someone who's named Dracul?" her only answer was a choking noise and when she looked up the pinkette seemed to be choking on a piece of tuna. quickly getting water it disappeared down her throat and she started panting. "Ehm.. are you okay?" the vampire took a few more breaths before staring at her.

"D-Did you say Dracul?" the tealette nodded. Luka's face fell and she snatched the letter from her. reading through it she groaned. "Really? You decide to do that now?" she face palmed and Miku looked on her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Luka looked up on her and sighed with a slight frown.

"Dracul... he's my father.." teal eyes widened.

"His name being Dracul I guess-"

"He wanted to be named after Dracula. so he named himself Dracul... but yeah... apparently he's coming here to check on me. and he's taking mom with him..."

"You don't seem so happy about it."

"No, I'm a little happy about it but... I haven't seen them in about two, three hundred years. I don't get why they suddenly show up now? and how the hell did they send the letter here?! ugh whatever.." Miku nodded slowly and the pinkette looked on her. "You don't seem nervous about them coming as well." she shrugged.

"Well, they're the people who raised you to be good towards humans. and reading the letter they seem to be similar to my parents. pretty cheery but strict."

"I guess.." But Luka still seemed to be a little worried. Miku didn't know why but decided not to ask.

* * *

the next day someone knocked on Miku's door. she wasn't expecting her parents until later and Luka would just walk straight in so she didn't know who it was. however opening the door she felt how she got picked up by the collar and dark red colored eyes stared into hers. they looked quite menacing at the moment.

"Ehm.. hello?" she could tell it was a man and he was wearing a black coat. he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you know someone named Hatsune?"

"Eh.. that's me, or well my name is Miku but.." his grip on her shirt got tighter and it didn't really bother her but she did want to get back down on her feet. "Do you mind letting me go?"

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked and his eyes started glowing red and he smiled a rather evil smile, showing off his fangs. blinking she raised her hand and pulled off the hat he had on. now she saw that he had dark pink hair.

"Oh, you must be-" though she found herself flying across the street and hitting a wall. she blinked a few times before getting up in a sitting position. it hadn't really hurt but she did scrape her knee and now it was bleeding. luckily it was very early in the morning. she wouldn't want the neighbors to see this. "Well, that's the first time I've experienced such a greeting but I'm open to new things." she said and actually got up and as fast as lighting took a hold of the man and threw him the same way.

he was on the ground for a while before getting up, looking at her. she crossed her arms and smiled, letting her eyes glow red for split a second. he stared however before he could do a thing another pinkette got in front of Miku, looking at her knee.

"Miku, are you okay? I smelled the blood and I thought.."

"Luka I'm fine. it's nothing I won't heal from. now can you tell me who that is. I have a good guess myself." she pointed at the man who now got up on his feet and dust himself off. Luka turned to him and she froze like a statue in place for a minute before sighing.

"Please don't tell me he threw you across the street when he got to hear your name."

"Well first he asked me if I was afraid of him but yeah, after that he threw me across the street. though I threw him across the street afterwards so I think we're even." the man smiled and walked a few steps forward.

"Yes and that was a very good throw. I must say that you even took this better then Lily did. I'm amazed." he then suddenly appeared in front of her and took her hand and started shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Dracul Luka's father and no need to tell me your name I already know a lot about you from your parents. very nice people by the way, humans are always a pleasure to talk to though some might be a pain but your parents seems to be very good humans."

He talked all in a rush and it was a little hard for the tealette to understand what he was saying. however Luka came between them, glaring at her father.

"Why'd you have to throw her? what if she'd been human?"

"Well, I wouldn't have thrown her then. however I did only go on instinct.. I didn't really know she wasn't human." he muttered and the pinkette twitched. seeing her movements Miku quickly hugged her around the stomach.

"Come on Luka. it's fine. nothing serious happened." muttering she calmed down and looked to the side with a frown.

"Oh dear.. Did you greet another one of Luka's friends like that?" a gentle voice said and Miku suddenly found herself sitting on her doorstep while a wet cloth dried her knee off. "I have told you a billion times to stop greeting people like that. even though vampires can take it it's not a proper way to make a proper greeting." teal eyes blinked in confusion as she looked on a pink haired woman, older then Luka of course.

"I'm sorry dear, I just can't resist."

"Obviously!" Luka growled.

"There, now you're all fixed up." her knee was now fully healed and the woman, who Miku now thought to be Luka's mother, smiled. "I'm sorry for the rough greeting. I'm Lucy, Luka's mother."

"Oh.. eh.. hi, it's no biggie I'm fine after all. I've been through worse." she got up though got caught by Luka who hugged her around the waist, looking pretty protective. "Luka, I keep telling you it's fine. and besides, why are you looking like that towards your mom? she didn't do anything." Luka didn't answer but Lucy giggled.

"It's quite alright dear. I think she's just worried I'm going to take you away from her. and it's tempting but I wouldn't want to take the one that makes my daughter happy away. wouldn't dream of it." after a moment of silence Miku decided that since Luka wouldn't ask then she should.

"So are you doing anything else then checking up on Luka?"

"Hm, actually yes. our main goal was to visit her but we do have something else as well. we wanted to ask what Luki have done lately." the pinkette flinched and her gaze instantly turned dark. her teal lover knew she didn't want to talk about him much.

"I have nothing to say about him."

"Alright, then I will." Luka loved Miku but she hated it when she acted like this.

"Fine.. his been killing humans left and right and he almost killed Miku as well. but for some reason he wanted her dead pretty badly. we haven't seen him or heard of him for a while now." the two parents nodded slowly.

"This is bad. if your brother doesn't stop this I'm afraid..." Dracul cut himself off and the two younger girls looked over.

"This is unusual. you're usually not afraid of anything. Dad.. what's going to happen?" the man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever it is get in. my neighbors are going to wake up soon. and even they will get suspicious if we talk about it here." Miku opened the door and lead them in.

"But before I explain. Luka, can you get your friends here?" after a few minutes the whole gang was gathered and they were all sitting in the living room.

"Alright, Dracul. we're all here. now what is it?" he sighed and looked up on all the young vampires before him.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. The old and wise Jeshe got very sick a few years ago. a sickness no one knew how to cure. however when he was able to speak he told only me of a vision he saw during his ill time."

"Vision?"

"Yes, he told me that he had some sort of connection to the vampire that killed Dracula years ago. he said that he could feel that he was returning. and it's all because of what Luki is doing."

"What? how can that be? isn't that just a legend?" Dracul shook his head.

"No it's no legend. he's real. and Jeshe felt him being reborn into this world once again. he had a vision of the future and he told me that if my son didn't stop in his mass murdering of humans.. the strongest vampire that would be able to wipe out the whole vampire race would come back.. and may not only kill Luki but other pure bloods as well." it went dead silent in the room and Miku started to feel dizzy but she shook her head to try and get rid of it.

"But, how do we know who he is?" Meiko asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Not even Jeshe could figure that out. we don't even know if he's a man. but according to the old man.. if Luki continues this, whoever he is, the strongest vampire is going to remember his oath and possibly go kill every pure blood.. And no one who knew him before remembering is going to be able to stop him. he will most certainly go berserk. if we're lucky he'll at least be able to tell the good from the bad.. but that's hard to believe."

"But what if someone tried to talk to him?"

"I don't know if that would work. his mission in this world is to protect humans.. and to destroy the ones who cause to much havoc and destruction. he may listen to reason but that is unlikely. that's why me and your mother is here." he looked into Luka's eyes. "We're here so we may talk to Luki and stop this. cause if we don't.. there's no telling when the strongest vampire really wakes up."

"Dad-"

"Hey! Miku are you alright?" the pinkette turned and heard a thud as the tealette fell to the ground, panting heavily. she held her hands around her head as a huge headache came out of nowhere. Luka dashed to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Miku?! what's wrong?" her eyes were now flickering red and she closed them tight. something came up in her mind but she couldn't understand what. muffled shouts was thrown at her but she couldn't understand a thing. she heard them all around her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she shouted and finally everything stopped. however everything went black as she passed out and her slack body landed on Luka. the pinkette's eyes was wide. she didn't understand. why would Miku scream like that when.. everyone was silent, trying to help her?

**Me: And that's where I say, I'm done with yet another chapter! woohoo! And I'm sorry I'm late again! I'm not going to pull an excuse cause that wouldn't help my situation.**

**Miku: So.. that's a lot of information in one chapter.**

**Me: yes, though still not much happening. I'll try and put in some sort of action in the next one.**

**Luka: I think you did fine Wolf. And you got up to 3000 words, good job.**

**Me: yeah well.. I'd like to go higher but this was a good place to end so I end it here with a slight cliffhanger.**

**Miku: And I'm not going to ask about any details in this chapter cause that would probably be a spoiler later on. so I'll let it to your readers to ask you if they're confused. so hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a little late and.. review with ideas and opinions, it helps out a lot.**

**Me: and I've read all your reviews. and I decided to answer some of you guys that I can't answer :D**

**Unknown: Yes I'm a huge tease but that's just who I am :3 and I'll be writing it soon.. I promise. (may or may not have already started) hehe thanks a lot :D**

**BrnInvalt: even though you didn't review on my latest chapter I thank you for reviewing at all :3**

**Alex: Don't worry, I won't rate this M, I'm stinking to T.. even though I might put in some teases no and then I won't make a M rated scene so don't worry :D thanks, yeah I like the way she is now too XD Aw~ thank you~ don't worry I'm just a little slow at updating but I'm not giving up on this or My Love On First Sight ;) I really appreciate your support thanks :D**

**And that's all.. I think I've responded to everyone I haven't already responded to through private message.. but anyway hope you enjoyed :D**

**Luka: see you later everyone :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Family Time, Head Intruder

Miku woke up by muffled voices. however these were voices she recognized.

"You really think she's gonna be okay?" wasn't that Rin's voice?

"Yes, for the millionth time I think she'll be okay. you ask more then Luka.. or okay she asks more but there's nothing to worry about. she just had a bad headache or something and fainted. she's only been out for about an hour, nothing to worry about. I bet she'll wake up soon." that was Lily no doubt. then a door opened and someone walked in. "Yes Luka she is still as fine as she was ten seconds ago." Luka closed her mouth and just walked up to the bed.

"Well I hope she wakes up soon. if the letter is right her parents are suppose to come in about a hour." Luka picked up Miku's hand and the tealette suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. however the sudden movement made her go dizzy and she laid down again.

"Ow, okay, not doing that again."

"Miku, are you okay?" Luka asked and the tealette blinked a few times before looking at her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? you just suddenly had some sort of attack. and who were you screaming at?" Lily asked but Miku only looked on her in confusion.

"Huh? screaming? what are you talking about?" the blond gave Luka a quick look before looking back at the girl in the bed.

"Well, we don't know. you just suddenly screamed for someone to shut up even though we only tried to help." the tealette looked even more confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"N-No I... the only thing I remember is that Luka's father was talking and then this huge headache but everything before and after that is totally blank." the room went silent and the thing to brake it was the door.

"Ah, Miku-san, I see you are awake. you had us worried." it was Dracul. he had a shopping bag with him and walked up to the bed with a smile. "Here, this is from Luka's mother and me." she opened the bag and found two leeks and a few sweets. "Your parents loved leeks so we only guessed you would like them as well."

"Thanks, wait, that reminds me.. ehm.. Luka can I get the letter from my parents?" the pinkette obliged and brought the letter to her. looking over it she shot up like a canon bolt and groaned. "Damn it, I was suppose to be at the air port fifteen minutes ago." she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Miku, you shouldn't move like that yet." Luka said, worry in her voice. the tealette smiled and gave her lover a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry, But I need to get moving. you really never know when the planes arrive at the airport." with the bag still in her hand Miku ran out the door and towards the port.

"You're hopeless." Luka sighed and was about to follow her when her father caught her shoulder.

"Luka, I want you to look out for Luki. now that Miku's parents are here they might become a target. they're just humans after all." seeing her father's point she nodded and dashed after her lover.

"Geez. how fast does vampires run?" Rin asked and Dracul turned to her with a smile.

"You must be Rin. well us vampires run fairly fast. faster then you humans of course, but that's to be expected since we're not human. but how is your brother Len, is he here as well?" he was talking rather fast again and Rin blinked.

"Ehm... wait.. what?" was all she could say as he continued to talk.

* * *

arriving at the airport the pinkette looked all over for the tealette. "Miku?" however someone was sneaking up to her from behind but she didn't notice at all.

"Got ya!" Letting out a surprise gasp as she almost fell over when Miku jumped on her from behind. "Don't tell me you got surprised." The pinkette took a few deep breaths and Miku laughed. "Did you lose you vampire senses or what?" She said between laughs.

"I-I don't know. I didn't notice you at all."

"Well maybe you just got distracted by all the people. Come on now slow poke my parents will be here in 20 minutes." Luka wanted to say something but the tealette was already going down the hall. 'I was concentrating at finding you. But I didn't sense you at all.' She thought to herself and she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Miku sat down and looked over all the people walking by. Luka came after a while and sat down beside her. Sighing her teal lover leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Feeling good about meeting my parents?" The vampire shrugged one shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Well.. Yeah. I'm more worried then you were when you met mine."

"Hm.. I didn't have a chance to be nervous. I got thrown over the street before I could get nervous." Luka growled.

"I hate when he does that."

"Just don't worry about my parents doing something like that. They will probably just give you some sort of stare instead."

"That doesn't make me feel better. But I think the plane have arrived." Miku looked over and saw a bunch of people come out.

"I guess. And your heart couldn't be beating faster dear." The tealette smirked and got up as Luka took another deep breath. "Well seems like mom have extra perfume on."

Miku got past most of the people and then saw two people who looked like lost puppies. She chuckled and with some speed managed to come up three meters from them.

"Hey! Mom, dad!" She called and they both turned their heads and when their daughter came into sight bright smiles were put on their faces.

"Miku!" The woman went up to her and hugged her tight. "We missed you." She smiled and rubbed her face into her mother's coat.

"I missed you too. Hey, Luka how long are you going to stand over there?" Luka smiled nervously but walked up and almost instantly Miku's father came up to her and looked at her from top to toe before smiling.

"You must be Luka. Nice to finally meet you and not just hear your voice through the phone. I'm Miku's father Jake and this is Charlotte." They shook hands and Luka smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet Miku's 'friend'" the friend part had been said very nonchalantly. Both the girls blushed and looked away. The older couple smiled. "But really. It nice to meet you Luka. We're still on this tour but our manager gave us two days to be with you sweetie." Miku lit up.

"Really?" The two nodded.

"Really, so you want to do something special? Like go somewhere? We still have a few hours before it gets dark and our baggage is getting taken care of so wanna do something now?" Miku looked over at Luka who shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah sure. But would it be okay if Luka's parents came as well?"

"Of course." They left the airport and decided to take a walk in the park. The four parents talked while the two girls went up to a big tree.

"Wanna race to the top? My parents won't see so its fine." The vampire nodded with a grin and both of them jumped up and started climbing. However they both seemed to get to the top at the same time.

"I guessed as much." Sitting down on a branch Miku looked over their parents. "At least they're getting along." Luka got over to her.

"I'm just happy they don't think bad of me."

"I told you they'd like you." She felt a change of wind when her lover quickly got on the branch in front of her. Giving her a light kiss the pinkette smirked.

"Yeah. Sorry I was still real unsure. "

"You didn't believe me?" She faked a pout and Luka smiled.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Miku blushed and looked as innocent and defenseless as she could.

"Can't I be cute?" She asked her voice very innocent. At this Luka stared at first however she let go of the branches one hand going to her nose and the other just letting go out of pure shock. Following was the noise of branches breaking and a loud thud as the vampire hit the ground. Up in the tree teal eyes looked amused at her nose bleeding girlfriend.

"Oh my, Luka-chan are you alright?" Charlotte asked that had turned around when she had heard the noise. Miku jumped down and crouched down.

"Yeah, are you okay dear?" Luka looked disapproving on her and she only smiled innocently. "What? It's not me who think of perverted thoughts and fall down the tree like an idiot."

"I don't like you." Luka muttered and the teal vampire raised a eyebrow sarcastically.

"Liar." She said and the blue eyes averted away from her. "Your nose is still bleeding. Get up." She helped her sit up but her hand still covered her nose. "You can't really hide it. And stop looking so bitter." Now she pouted and finally Miku gave up.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte reached out a napkin which Miku took and removed Luka's hand.

"Stop being so stubborn. I was just teasing. And besides you teased me just before it so we're even." When still the pinkette didn't look on her she sighed. "You're going to force me to do this now aren't you? Fine, if you want to be sure they won't say anything fine."

She then kissed the vampire who looked at her for a little while but then kissed her back. Miku broke it off shortly after and was going to stand up but Luka caught her around the waist and pulled her down onto her lap and buried her smiling face into her neck.

"Let me guess. She's like a puppy who wants attention constantly." Miku sighed but made herself comfortable and let her chin rest on her palm.

"Spot on. That's her in half a nutcase. The rest of the nut is something else." Luka just grinned against her skin.

"You guys look a lot like us when we were young. Inseparable, can only be separated through death." Miku's father said making Miku sigh. '_If only you knew that I'm immortal now. I don't think even death can separate us. Since we don't really die._' She thought and looked on Luka who was still smiling.

'**_No, but maybe something else then death will separate you._**' a dark voice spoke inside her head and she twitched and looked around.

"Miku? Something the matter?" Luka asked but the tealette just shook her head.

"N-No I'm fine. Just thought I heard something that's all." Luka could tell she was lying but she could also see that Miku didn't want to tell her any more.

"If you say so... Just know I'm here if you wanna tell me." She said and slowly leaned her head on Miku's shoulder. The tealette smiled and patted the top of her lovers head.

"I know Luka. I love you." The blue eyes closed as she felt an uneasy feeling in her gut. Even if they were vampires and were suppose to live near to forever. She couldn't help but feel like Miku would just suddenly disappear if she didn't hold onto her.

* * *

the next day the two had to go to school but Miku planned on spending some time with her parents after school however of course she couldn't skip the time with the band. at school everyone was actually keeping away from the _possible_ vampires. so in class they made their own little group where they talked freely while other students threw them looks now and then.

they even had a new classmate, a silver haired girl named Haku. she had a brother named Piko who was going in their parallel class. she had wanted to say hi to them but others warned her for them being vampires. of course they seemed to be to engulfed in their own conversation to hear them but having super hearing sometimes came in use.

"Now they even start to scare the new kid. hey! Haku was it?" Lily called and she looked a little nervously on them. in their corner they did look a bit dark but they weren't dangerous. "Come on, we don't bite. or by these idiots we do bite and kill you but come on, vampires are made to scare little kids. now you're not a kid now are you? I'm serious Haku at least come and say hi." she looked on them and then on the other classmates who shook their heads.

"A-Alright.." Haku actually walked up to them and the blond grinned.

"Yo, I'm Lily. This is Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Neru, Rin, Len and then we have the lovebirds over there that are to busy in their own talk to say hello." teal and blue turned to her and Luka smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Luka, this is Miku." the tealette gave a quick wave and Haku stared for a second.

"Wait.. do you mean the couple that disappeared, reappeared after a few weeks and surprised everybody with revealing them actually being a couple?" both furrowed their eyebrows.

"Ehm... I guess... but wait.. I thought you were new." Haku smiled slightly and shook her head.

"You can say I'm new. though I'm real good at catching rumors. It didn't really surprise me with the warnings I got from everyone else. I already knew as I was going to school. but I can't say I wasn't nervous about meeting you.. I actually didn't suspect you to be so.. nice.." Neru sighed and closed her phone.

"Well you shouldn't picture how someone is before you actually meet them. if you ask me all these rumors are getting on my nerves." they all shivered and Haku looked like a question mark.

"When Neru puts down her phone and says that something's getting on her nerves. then it's when you should be afraid." Kaito tipped her and she slowly nodded.

"Well what are we suppose to do about it? it's not much we can do.

I mean we can't just go around hitting everyone with a leek and tell them to stop spreading rumors." Another shiver and Luka rubbed her head.

"If it was you.. They should be afraid just hearing about it." Miku sighed and bumped the pink vampire on the head.

"They're afraid of us now you dimwit. We're not suppose to make them fear us more."

"Oh yeah.." Miku was near face palming, but restrained herself. Mainly cause she saw that Haku had something on her mind but didn't seem to dare speak up.

"Haku, you seem to have something on your mind." She took a deep breath and signed them to come closer.

"I'll tell you after school in the music room. Don't want someone else to hear it just yet." She gave them a quick wink and smiled. They all looked questioning on her. "I'll be right back." She the walked away from them.

Some classmates walked up to her. Asking her something. She smiled and shook her head.

"Huh, they asked her if she was okay and that she should stay away from us. Though Haku doesn't agree. She actually stand up for us." Meiko explains the situation from afar. The group are a little surprised over Haku's behavior. They had not expected the girl to stand up for them.

"Well that's great. We got a new human friend."

* * *

They were all in the music classroom where they had band practice. Since all of them were good at pretty much any instrument, and they were all good singers they switched now and then. Right now they all practiced a new song.

"Hey, that sounds good." Haku said and closed the door. They all looked over and stopped playing.

"So Haku, going to tell us what you've been meaning to tell us?" Len asked and the girl smiled.

"Yeah, though mind waiting just a bit more? my brother wants to meet you guys terribly. He's on his way here now if you don't mind." They looked on each other and then back at Haku. Her brother wanted to meet them? Why would he want to do that? But as she had said not long after a boy pushed the doors open and ran inside, breathing heavily he took a few breaths. "Geez, Piko I told you that they wouldn't go anywhere."

"I know sis, but I didn't want to risk them going away before I even got here." Haku sighed and shook her head.

"Well now you're just making yourself look goofy in front of them." he quickly straightened himself up and bowed.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! I-I'm Piko. I-I heard about the vampire rumors and well..." he seemed very nervous. though then quickly shook his head, hands going in front of his face. "O-Of course I don't believe in them! I mean.. Vampires aren't real right? I just thought that it sounded cool but I don't-" Haku giggled and bumped him on the shoulder.

"You believe in those rumors. you just don't want to offend them right?" he gulped and scratched the back of his head.

'**_Be careful, they're not what they seem. you should be able to sense it even though they hide it._**'Miku heard the voice once again and looked on the two siblings. she concentrated and her eyes widened._  
_

"W-Well.." suddenly Miku giggled but it sounded more like a muffled laugh.

"Hm? Miku-san what is it?" Haku asked nicely and the tealette threw Luka a glance. they seemed to be able to communicate and Luka backed away, standing in front of the two human twins.

"Luka?" Rin and Len seemed confused.

"Don't move." she said quietly.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Piko asked but Miku sent him a slight glare.

"Let's cut the act. what are you here for? Because if it's a snack you want these two humans aren't on the menu. I'm not quite sure what kind of creature you are, but I don't think you're so stupid to attack these many vampires." Miku said, her voice gone slightly dark. the two looked on each other and then smiled.

"That's impressive Miku-chan. from the impression I got, you were the only one who noticed before telling Luka. but you don't have to feel threatened, me and my brother is not here to fight. we're here to help. You see the rumors about the super vampire returning have spread you know. and that it's mostly Luki's doing. we also heard he being after you in peculiar." Miku relaxed a bit but was still watching them closely.

"Where have you heard this?" Luka asked.

"Well, from old man Jeshe. he came to our family and told us. he actually requested that we'd come here and help you. since sis is very good at catching rumors and news it should help with finding Luki. I don't really have any special abilities but I just want to be able to help in any means I can." Piko said and walked up to Miku and bowed deeply. "Please accept us." it went silent in the room until a slight sigh was heard.

"Geez, look what you got me in to. To be pretty blunt, I could care less what you do. if you wanna stay do so. as long as you don't eat the humans here I'm fine with it. anyway, Haku you had something to tell us." Piko looked up on the tealette who shrugged and turned her back on them and walked up to Luka and exchanged a few quick words.

"Thank you very much." he said with a smile. the feeling of relief went through the room.

"So, Haku. before this came up, what did you want to tell us?" the girl snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Right, I almost forgot. I've heard this rumor about a singing contest. they should announce it tomorrow but I wanted to tell you guys beforehand. Jeanne is in charge for the sign ups. I thought that since you have a band and stuff, you could try signing up. and since this contest is different then the others I think it'll be fun."

"Ehm.. if you haven't forgotten Haku, the school pretty much hates us. why participate in a contest where the viewers are suppose to vote? especially when the viewers hate us." Haku shook her head.

"No, you got it wrong. sure the school seems to hate you but they're just afraid. like Miku said earlier, you're not suppose to make them more afraid. but with this, you're not making them afraid you're going to make them impressed. and with impression comes likes, and with likes, well, let's say the rumors about you being killing, bad vampires will go poof as fast as our cover did." she said, laying a arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Well, it doesn't sound so bad. but what's so different with this contest?"

"Hm, It's like this..." Haku told them however one vampire was to out of it to even hear anyone. cause suddenly someone started talking with her again.

'_**Tsk, you trust pure bloods way to easily. that'll eventually get you** **killed.**_' placing a hand over the side of her head Miku looked to the side.

'_Who the hell are you? and why are you in my head to being with?_'

'**_I'm no one important. let's just say I'm someone who's slept for quite a while deep inside your head. Though don't ask me why cause I don't remember._**' narrowing her eyes, the tealette crossed her arms.

'_Alright fine, the sleeping inside my head part is kinda creepy but since you insist that you don't remember I'm not gonna push it. but do you at least know who you are?_'

'**_Sure, my name is Mitsu, and I think I was once a vampire a few years ago. I guess I died and now I'm here._**'

'_hm.. guessing you were like me then. half human, half vampire, guessing because it doesn't seem like you like the pure blooded vampires that much._' snorting Mitsu seemed to frown.

'**_Don't like them? I despise them._**' Miku raised a eyebrow.

'_Remember why?_' Mitsu grew quiet for a while.

'**_No.. but I feel that hatred for them and I'm going to trust my instincts._**'

'_Doesn't seem like you want to change your mind but you're going to have to deal with me hanging out with them. especially Luka, and be sure to look away._'

'**_Don't worry, I'm not planning on invading your privacy. all I'm really doing right now is keeping myself from getting bored. why are you talking to me so casually anyway? I thought you'd freak out a lot more._**' she shrugged.

'_I've been through weirder things. besides if you're stuck here in my head I don't really have any choice but to let you stay. I wouldn't know how to get rid of you anyway. As long as you don't do anything I'm fine with having you here._' Mitsu grew quiet once again.

"Miku?" Luka's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she felt how Mitsu disappeared inside her mind. Turning her head she saw the whole group looking on her.

"What?" The twins looked at her like begging puppies.

"Can we join the contest can we?" The tealette blinked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ehm... Eh.. S-Sure, I guess.."

"Let me guess. You spaced out." Rin teased and Miku smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry what did you say Haku?" The silver haired girl smiled and let out a sigh.

"Well I was saying, that in this year's singing contest you can perform four acts/songs. First some judges will vote for which one they like the most then you play that particular song over again and then the students will vote for the one they like the most. The whole thing is going to be played on the big theater stage."

"Oh, hm.. Yeah that sounds interesting. Sure we'll play. Though now we only need to figure out what songs we wanna play."

"Why not test your and Luka's song Magnet? that's about something forbidden right? Would maybe be able to get them to understand your feelings better." Both vampires blushed and stared at Haku.

"H-How did you know about that?!" The silver haired vampire looked away innocently with a chuckle.

"Oh, you know. voices go far and wide." the two was about to say something when the rest of the group was on them.

"You guys have written a song and haven't even told us?! what's the deal?!" Rin shouted and Miku quickly covered her mouth.

"No need to scream Rin. and yes we have but it's not done yet. we just started a few days ago.."

"But it's nearly finished is it not? it's only a week until the tryouts, where only teachers will be voting for the ones who come to the next stage, and with luck we might be able to keep it a secret that you're in the contest until the real thing. cause I know you'll make it there." the couple looked on each other and blushed lightly.

"But we're not-"

"No ifs or buts! if Magnet is what I think it is then you guys are singing it. I've always wondered how you two sing together anyway. and if it's not done we'll help you get it done this week. come on you guys please." Rin pleaded and finally their will went through and the two vampires agreed. "Great! that's one song. but what about the other three?" Piko raised his hand.

"How about World I Mine, Trick And Treat, Luka Luka Night Fever and Magnet? and play them in that order? not saying any of the others songs are bad but these sound good together. and it'll also capture the peoples interest in the beginning and then they'll just be more and more stuck in it." he suggested and no one really had any complains.

"If there's no objections then let's start practicing." everyone got to it, Miku and Luka however sat a little to the side to work on Magnet.

"Where'd we stop at?"

"Ehm.. about the end of the first refrain.." the tealette pointed below the refrain on the paper and Luka let out a quiet sigh.

"Well then... hm.." when writing they thought back on how it was for them when still hadn't confessed to one another. "How about.. Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself... If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve.." Luka was smiling while she said the words and Miku wrote them down, getting a few ideas herself.

"The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing.. I would follow you to the end of forever... If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved.." they continued like that, though to the other vampires it was heard as if they were having a love talk. when it was almost time for them to go home Luka said the last line by leaning over and kissed Miku's cheek with a warm smile.

"You are everything in the world to me." the tealette blushed but wrote the line down and sighed.

"T-There, now at least the lyrics are done.. now we only need to get the actual music going and we should be able to get this done before the tryouts." Luka just smiled and it was making her blush even more. "Stop looking on me like that." but she didn't stop. Miku knew perfectly well what she wanted when she looked like that. so instead of struggling like she usually did she gave her a chaste kiss and got up. "Now drop that smug." she picked up the papers and if she didn't know better, she would be able to take Luka for a purring cat.

"Come on love birds. Miku, you're suppose to meet your parents right? get moving!"

**Me: and I can't find a better place to stop can you? Longer chapter! HELLS YEAH!**

**Miku: Sure I can find a better way but you love leaving with a cliffhanger so I can't really say anything.**

**Me: You know me to well. Well then! I apologize once again for being late. but I hope this was worth the wait. some yummy Negitoro love and the introduction of Haku and Piko, and let's not forget Miku's head friend Mitsu.**

**Miku: I was gonna ask, what is the deal with him being in my head? I mean he seems to hate pure bloods a lot, and he doesn't remember who he is and he says he's been a half vampire who hated vampires. is he- *covers Miku's mouth***

**Me: Shush! Think of what you're saying! you were about to tell a spoiler. I'm sure the fans already have maybe figured it out themselves but they are going to have to wait until I reveal it later on.**

**Miku: you seem pretty twitchy today. **

**Me: well I just drank a energy drink and I think it's taking effect so yes I'm twitchy and speedy. maybe even a little pumped. oh and I've fixed the thing with the chapters.. since there's no doubt you guys noticed the, change when I deleted the tease thing that was said to be the first chapter. and if you wonder why I didn't fix it earlier I had a hell of a time figuring out how to do it. yes I'm a retard, it was in the damn content/chapter thing dang it!**

**Miku: yep, you're speedy alright.. review with thoughts and suggestions to side stuff. yeah Wolf's running out since she's been writing non stop this whole holiday so leave suggestions and ideas if you like.**

**Me: Since this isn't only my story, it's yours as well. so feel free. no idea is to stupid. as long as it's a reasonable idea, not something that doesn't match the plot.**

**Luka: see you later everyone :3**


	14. Chapter 14 Fights And Changes

"Ooh, doesn't this look cute?" Miku looked over to her mother and stifled a groan.

"Sure, it's very cute, if you were a baby that is." her mother was holding up a little shirt with a cute kitty on it. Charlotte giggled and peeked over at Luka who wasn't far from there. she was looking on random clothes and the tealette's mother came up with a devilish idea.

"Luka-chan, don't you think this would look good on Miku?" both of the girls looked over and the tealette blushed madly while Luka stared and then quickly covered her nose. she was showing them a rather exposing dress and watched the results.

"Ehm.. Y-Yeah sure.." she said getting a glare from Miku but all she could do was smile awkwardly and crouch down, trying to control her nose bleed.

"Mom, you did that on purpose." however Charlotte looked innocently up in the air.

"Hm? me? Do something like this on purpose. wherever did you get that idea? oh well look at that. your father is here with ice cream. perfect timing." Miku looked at her disapprovingly.

"Almost to perfect." they were at the mall, shopping and looking around. Luka had personally been invited to join them by Jake and Charlotte. and now Miku saw why. but her pink haired girlfriend stood up straight, her nose bleed stopped. Looking on Miku who raised a eye brow at her, she coughed into her hand and looked towards the older couple.

"Ice cream was it? sure I'll have some." she quickly made her way over.

"Perverted vampire." the tealette whispered and Luka surely heard that since she shrugged and took a ice cream off of Jack's hands.

"Come on Miku, it'll melt." he said and she finally decided to let it go and took what her father was offering her. they made their way through the mall looking around in the windows. when done with her ice cream, Luka took a hold of her girlfriend's free hand and without much thought Miku held her hand as well.

"Hey.. isn't that cute?" Charlotte was pointing at a jewelry shop and in one of the boxes was a necklace. it was a blue butterfly. the tealette's mom thought for a while, looked on the two young girls then told them to wait here while she went into the shop. after a while she came out again with a plastic bag in hand and a big smile on ehr face.

"What you get?"

"You'll see when we get home. it's a surprise." The two of them grew curious but could see that she wasn't going to show them til later. so until then they shrugged it off and continued with their shopping. when it was growing late they started their way home. of course Miku's parents wanted to avoid any dark alleys even if it meant taking the long way home.

"Can understand how they feel though." Luka whispered to the tealette who just shrugged. but even if they avoided the alleys she couldn't stop from getting the feeling that they were being followed.

"Seems like we're almost home. that reminds me, what you want for dinner?" snapping herself out of her daze Miku shrugged once again.

"I don't know. something with leeks? maybe-" though she cut off when she felt the familiar dark aura that belongs to the person who almost killed her. however she didn't have time to act before Luka was kicked to the side and she herself was caught around the neck. a low chuckle was heard from behind her and she promised that if he wasn't holding her she would probably rip his throat up.

"Hello Miku. I see you're enjoying family time." her parents turned around but they couldn't do anything as his demonic aura made them have a headache and faint. "It's not safe to go home in the dark. even though you're not in alleys there's no people around you know?" he was right, it was that time of day where many people were home or out.

"Let go of me!" surprisingly he did and disappeared. however it didn't make her feel better because now he was by Charlotte and Jake.

"I'd not want to kill these two.. but i feel like you won't be able to focus if you're going to think about your parents safety so.." he grinned madly and Miku was ready to jump him. but suddenly someone took a hold of her mind, stopping her body from moving.

'_**Stop! You're not thinking straight. fight him now and both you and your parents will** **die.**_' Mitsu spoke to her but she shook her head.

'_I have no time to chat Mitsu, I need-_'

'_**This is no time for words, it's time for action but act now and you'll just die! I said I wouldn't interrupt on personal matters but this is another thing. you can barely control your vampire powers properly yet.**_'

'_Then what do you want me to do!? stand here and_ _watch?!_' she could hear Mitsu sigh.

'**_I know you probably don't trust me enough but for this but for once let me take over your body, I know the vampire side of you better then you do. I promise I'll turn back once your parents are safe and Luki is defeated. Like it or not I'm in this body too and I don't want you to die on__ me._**' Miku grit her teeth but looked on the pink haired boy who was still grinning. she didn't want to admit it but Mitsu was probably right.

'_Fine, but I don't want you to kill him._' she could tell he nodded and she closed her eyes and relaxed. Luki looked quite confused on her but then felt the immense dark aura emitting from the tealette. finally Miku smiled slightly and opened her eyes. they glowed red however once they calmed down her eye color was different. on of her eyes were dark blue while the other was blood red.

"Keh, what's with that? trying to make me scared." the tealette grinned and what seemed to only be one step turned out to be a lot so now she was in front of him.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." she said, her voice a tiny bit colder and darker then before. he didn't have time to react before she punched him in the stomach and he flew over the street and crashed into the wall so it collapsed and then he continued flying to the next wall where he stopped while it collapsed all over him. she walked over and looked down on the pile of rubble.

"Who.. Who are you? You're not Miku..." he managed to say through the pain. but Miku only raised a eyebrow and looked quite bored down on him.

"I'm no one important. just someone who wanted to stretch his legs. now, where was I? right." picking the vampire up from the rubble she threw him hard so he flew so far away she couldn't see him anymore. "Heh, and I didn't even break a sweat." she closed her eyes and the aura slowly disappeared and as she opened them again, they were now back to being teal.

"Thanks Mitsu..." she whispered very quietly but then quickly went over to her parents to check if they were okay. when she was sure she quickly went to Luka who had been knocked out by Luki earlier. "Luka?! Hey, are you okay?" She shook a bit and finally the blue eyes opened. However Miku quickly got out of the way as she shot up and looked around.

"Where's Luki?!" A pair of hands took hold of her face and turned her blue gaze towards teal eyes.

"Relax, he's gone. He ran away." the blue eyes seemed to relax at the mere touch and sighed out in relief. However her face turned troubled. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, are your parents okay?" the tealette got up and walked to the older couple. Luka looked after her, worry in her eyes. She had seen pretty much every second of the fight. The tealette's back had been in her view all the time, expect when she threw Luki at the wall. She had been shocked when she saw the different eye color.

She only guessed that happened when Miku's demonic aura changed. Luki had asked who she was, and Miku's voice had been a bit more menacing. Something had defiantly happened with the tealette in the fight but Luka was to afraid to ask what happened. Not scared of Miku herself but scared of the answer.

* * *

The two parents woke and sat up.

"Charlotte? Jake? You two alright?" They turned and saw the familiar face of someone they met on their tour.

"Dracul? What...?" However they didn't stay confused for long as they started to frantically look around. "Miku, where's Miku.?!" Lucy appeared out of nowhere with a finger over her mouth.

"It's alright, she's fine. Miku is right over there." She pointed towards the couch and when they walked over they saw the tealette, sound asleep in Luka's arms who were also sleeping. They looked very peaceful and Miku was cuddling into the pinkette's chest.

"They managed to carry you both here. It must have been hard so as fast as you were safe they collapsed on the sofa, probably exhausted. I've prepared some dinner for you to eat. But we should let those two sleep a bit longer. From what we heard before they fell asleep, they've been through a lot.

"She's right, come on." They started eating but they looked over at the two girls pretty often. After a few hours Luka woke up and looked down on the tealette who was still sound asleep. Smiling she moved her hand and brushed away some hair away from her lover's face. She looked so adorable. But that fight still bothered her.

When they had managed to get her parents home to safety she had seemed exhausted. Like the fight actually influenced on her. Luka was worried about the change of personality. Miku had turned into a whole other person during the fight. It scared her. She was afraid she would change and never change back.

"I have to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." She whispered to the tealette and she only hummed in her sleep. Quickly getting out of her position she walked to the door without the elder couples noticing her. Walking down the street she looked around with a sigh. "What happened Miku?"

"Oh poor sister. Are you and teal girl in trouble?" She narrowed her eyes and swung around to see her brother standing there, still with quite some bruises. She was a little bit surprised he hadn't healed from those yet but didn't really care for his well being.

"And what do you want now?" He shrugged and walked past her.

"I just wanted to answer your question. Something wrong with that?"

"What would you know about it? And for that matter why would you care?" He snorted and looked to the side.

"I don't, but I just thought I would tell you about Miku being the reincarnation of the super vampire. And it seems like he's awakening. Cause there's not many that can defeat me, and think about it yourself. Miku can't be that good with her vampire senses yet. Much less use them with so much control. _He _took control over her during the fight." Luka was a little bit confused but did understand what her brother was implying.

"That can't... How the hell do I know you're not just making this up?" He grinned.

"You don't. But if you have some of that brain of yours left little sis, I say be a little bit more careful with her from now on. No doubt she's talking to him now. He can talk through her mind. But I'm guessing Miku doesn't know who he really is." then Luki disappeared, leaving Luka with a lot to think about.

* * *

Well, she was dreaming that much is for sure. She was walking down a street full of people and could barely see five feet in front of her. But then she spotted something pink in the crowd. She followed this for quite a while and her dream became darker and darker. Miku started to get afraid but then she saw a light. She walked towards it and found herself at a huge circle.

Pit was very light and seemed to protect her from the darkness. Someone was in the middle of the room and that made her walk towards the middle. When she arrived close enough she could see that it was a hooded man. He wasn't that much taller then her, had a black hood, blue jeans and from what she could see dark blue eyes.

"Hi Miku. Sorry for interrupting your dream but I didn't think you would want to go deeper into that." he pointed towards the edges of the circle and when she looked back chaos was wrecking everything and vampires, including herself was killing humans everywhere. "Miku!" She blinked and looked back on the boy.

"jeez, you would have been sucked in to the dream again."

"Mitsu? How the heck?" He shook his head with a smile.

"It's just in your mind that I can communicate with you. though I found a way to do so through your dreams as well. but if you don't want me here then just say so. this is the only time you can really see me as I am in human form though." she looked on him from top to bottom and shrugged.

"I don't mind you being here.. but it's just a bit creepy to me. first you can talk with me through my mind and tell me you live in my body. second you caan take over my body and fight like a whole different person. and third you overall just creep me out, not to be rude but with the not remembering part and sleeping deep inside my mind. it would be creepy to anybody that would hear that." he chuckled and smiled.

"I know, it is creepy for me to. I mean waking up not remembering a thing beside hating pure bloods and knowing how a vampire body works.. and waking up to find out that I'm in someone else's body. it's creepy for me too." she sighed and cast a glance towards the circle's edges again. the dream had now become pretty happy. "Seems like your pure blooded friend is back. you're gonna wake up soon. see ya." he then disappeared and she woke up.

opening her eyes drowsily she looked in to what she recognized to be Luka's clothing. it was a bit cold, telling her that her lover had just been outside. she looked up into the calm smiling eyes and smiled as well.

"Welcome back from your fresh air taking." she said and Luka raised a eyebrow.

"Thanks, but how did you know that? did I wake you up or something?" she shook her head and cuddled into Luka's chest.

"Nope, but I kind of heard you in my sleep. and when you came back I just felt warm." the pink haired girl smiled and hugged her teal lover a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. she didn't know why Miku didn't tell her about the fight but she didn't want to ask. neither did she want to believe Luki's words but a deep part of her wanted to believe her once kind brother.

"Are my parents okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. they're eating dinner and haven't noticed us being awake yet." Miku snickered and snuggled her way to Luka's neck and placed her head there.

"Let's not tell them yet. I just wanna spend some time like this if it's okay." Luka nodded and closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the warmth the tealette gave her by just being there. but at the same time this scared her even more. it scared her that she would never be able to be like this with her again if what Luki told her really was true. this made the hold she had around Miku tighten a bit and her heart felt like it was getting crushed.

she had never thought that she could ever be loved like this by someone but human Miku changed her mind and even after knowing the truth stayed by her side. living without her, she couldn't see herself do that.

"Luka? hey, you're crying. what's the matter?" she opened her eyes and felt the tealette's touch on her cheek as she tried to dry her tears away. but instead of answering she leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss. Miku hesitantly answered it and Luka made it deeper and by now the tealette just went with the flow. she noticed Luka's way of kissing was rather desperate like she thought Miku would disappear all of a sudden. after a minute though she broke away and looked into the blue eyes seriously. "Answer me, what's wrong?"

but she couldn't answer as she buried her face into her lover's shoulder and let silent tears flow down her cheeks. Miku didn't understand why she was crying but guessed something happened on her walk or something. maybe she met Luki and he said something to her. but why would he appear out of nowhere and suddenly talk to her?

shaking it off she just started rubbing Luka's back in a attempt to calm her down.

"It's fine Luka, I'm right here, calm down." she whispered encouraging words to her and after a while she stopped crying. "Are you okay? what happened?"

"I-I'm fine... I was just thinking about something. sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you did. what was it?" Luka shook her head and put on a sad smile.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." the teal eyes looked worried on her.

"Alright I guess. if you don't want to tell me then it's fine. come on, let's go to the dinner table." Miku sat up but before leaving Luka hugged her around the shoulders.

"I love you, never forget kay?" why was she asking her this? of course she wouldn't forget. what had gotten her so upset. taking a hold of her arm the tealette smiled.

"I know, I promise I won't. cause I love you too." she gave the vampire a peck on the cheek before getting up and walked to her parents who instantly hugged her. looking on the laughing family Luka's father approached her.

"Luka, you met Luki did you not? what did he say?" she looked on her father then back on Miku.

"I'll tell you later when they've gone home." he obliged and just stood there in silence.

* * *

Luka was home with her parents and the other vampires. she had told them what happened the day before with Miku's fight against Luki and what her brother had told her. Dracul sighed and looked on his daughter.

"This is troubling news indeed. do you know if Miku's been acting strange?" she shrugged.

"Well.. just this morning she did space out for a while and I couldn't reach her until I shook her awake. but she said that it was nothing." he nodded and looked down for a while, thinking.

"I think it would be best to observe for a while. see if she have more of these space out times. if she do it can well be so that she's talking to someone in her mind." he instructed them and they all obliged. the next few days Luka had gotten a bit distant from Miku cause she had to talk to her father and the others a lot. she hated it but at the same time she knew she had to do this. she wanted to be sure that Miku wouldn't leave her.

Miku herself had noticed the change and she didn't like it either. Luka was ignoring her and she hated it. she had talked to Mitsu a lot since now she was often alone. he was rather open and listen to her and even gave her reasons why Luka might be acting the way she is.

'_I just don't get why she's ignoring me._' she could hear him shrug.

'**_I don't really know either. but from what I've heard she's talking to her dad a lot, about what I don't know but I bet she's just a little busy. she's probably not ignoring you because she wants__ to._**' she sighed and looked up in the sky.

'_Well I wish she'd at least tell me what's going on.. I feel real left out._'

'_**She have her reasons I bet. probably the same reason you have for hiding these conversations between you and me. your human friends are on their** **way.**_' she could smell the twins as well and she smiled slightly.

'_Yeah.. by the way, something quick. do you remember anything yet?_'

'_**No, still nothing. I don't even remember my purpose of being here. but don't worry, your pure blooded lover will surely talk to you** **soon.**_' he then disappeared and just then Rin jumped on her from behind.

"Hi stranger! why you staring into space like that?" she shrugged and frowned.

"Just thought about why Luka's ignoring me. she's been ignoring me for a week. If she told me why I wouldn't be as angry on her right now." Rin snickered.

"Well she probably have her reasons. come on, let's have some fun." she then dragged her towards the mall with her brother right beside her.

back at Luka's house the pinkette herself was staring off into space. they were talking about the happenings with Miku the last week but Lily noticed Luka's spacing out and smiled.

"You being away from Miku this long is not healthy for you. I heard they're in the mall. look, we'll take care of this and tell you later. you go have some fun with Miku and try to calm her down. also heard from Rin that she's not happy with you right now." Luka looked on her and then on her father who smiled and nodded for her to go.

she shot up almost instantly and ran to the mall. she found the tealette with the twins and her mother in one of the clothe stores. though Miku herself didn't look to have much of a blast. she hadn't noticed Luka yet and as she was walking towards her Rin caught her arm.

"Just as a fair warning.. she's not going to be all sweet just because you appear right now."

"Yeah I know.." but still the pinkette made her way to her teal lover. in other scenarios she would have given her a surprise hug but she didn't find it appropriate in the current situation. instead she nervously put a hand on her shoulder and the tealette turned to look at her. when she recognized her the teal eyes frowned and turned away again.

"Miku? I eh.. can you talk to me?" she didn't get a answer in a while.

"Why should I talk to someone who's been ignoring me for no reason for a whole week?" Luka took the whole hit from the meaning of the sentence and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, My dad wanted me for something and I didn't mean to ignore you it just turned out that way." still Miku didn't turn to her and she scratched her head. "Come on Miku, I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you." the tealette turned slightly and crossed her arms.

"Alright, I forgive you on three conditions. first, don't do that again unless you tell me why."

"I promise, sorry."

"Second, you'll have to hang out with me for the rest of the day. and the third you'll have to listen to later." Luka nodded with a smile.

"That doesn't sound like a bad deal, alright." Miku then smiled and hugged the pinkette around the waist. she gladly hugged her back and cuddled with her hair.

"You two love birds go. me and Len and Lucy is going to be here a while more." they gladly complied and left the store. holding hands the two just walked around looking on various things, enjoying being back together. when it was turning late they quickly got home. didn't want to collide with Luki again. well home at Miku's place Charlotte suddenly approached them.

"Luka-chan. it's nice to meet you again. we're soon going to continue on our world tour so I hope you'll take care of Miku for us when we're gone."

"Of course I will. there's nothing to worry about." the mother smiled then took out a box which she gave to Miku.

"What's this?"

"It's that thing I bought before. it came two days ago. but I wanted to give it to you when you and Luka had made up." she opened it and Luka leaned over her shoulder to see. there were two open small golden boxes shaped into hearts that had necklaces in them. it was those butterfly necklaces they saw before. though now it wasn't golden colored.

one of them was teal while the other was pink. the two looked on them then on Charlotte who nodded. they looked on each other then smiled. they both took the necklace.

"Though you know what?" Luka looked questioning on Miku who took out the teal butterfly from the box, walked to her and put it around her neck instead of her own. "I think this is better. showing just who we belong to." Luka smiled and took the pink one and put it around Miku's neck as well. her mother smiled.

"I knew you would do something like that. wanna stay over Luka-chan. though if you two are going to sleep in the same bed take the room that's furthest away from ours. not only because it's a two sized bed in there." she said with a smirk. the two blushed but Miku grinned.

"Alright, we can do that."

"Okay, dinner in two hours." while they waited the two of them sat down on the sofa, talking while Miku was sitting between Luka's legs and the pinkette's arms were around her waist. leaning her head on Luka's shoulder the teal eyes closed.

"I missed you a lot this last week." the pinkette smiled warmly and caressed her lover's cheek.

"I missed you to. sorry for taking so long." they sit like that for quite a while, all the way to dinner even. when Miku's mother calls them Luka lifts the tealette up before she can move.

"Luka!" the vampire giggle as she made her way to the kitchen. "I can walk myself." Luka shook her head and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, not right now you can't." a blush finds it's way to Miku's cheeks as she then got sat down on a chair. "You're so cute when you blush you know that?" she blush even more and the pink vampire laughed. all throughout dinner they acted like that. Luka teasingly took something from Miku's plate and ended up giving it back to her by feeding her. Miku's parents looked with warm eyes on the sight of their daughter being so happy.

"Alright, you're going to school tomorrow and if I'm not mistaken the try outs for that contest is just after tomorrow right?" the two girls nodded as they put their plates in the dishes. "Well you two sleep well." the elder couple both winked at them before going inside their own room. both the vampires blushed lightly but Miku grinned once again.

"Come on." she dragged Luka to the room her mother had been talking about and as they walked in Luka looked around. it was very pretty in there. a two sized bed with two nightstands on either side of the bed. a desk, wardrobe and a big window on the far side of the room. siting down on the bed she sighed.

"Your parents are real weird."

"Well just like you then." Luka pouted and looked on the tealette who started walking towards her. "You know you still have one more thing to do for me to really forgive you right?" the pinkette blinked and then smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yeah.. I almost forgot. then what do you want me to..." though she trailed off when she noticed the way Miku was approaching her. she was swaying a bit and it made Luka move her eyes with her movement. when she finally reached her, she got pushed down on the bed and the tealette got on top of her, giving her a heated kiss.

"What do you think?" she said seductively breaking the kiss for a short moment. Luka looked down towards Miku's chest and the rest of her body before looking on the teal eyes once again. "Think you can do that?" the blue dazed eyes smiled slightly, or it was more of a small sly smile.

"I think I can manage without a problem. as long as you truly forgive me I can do anything, especially this." she then switched their spots so she was on top and started kissing down her neck.

"Pervert." Luka just grinned.

"Says the one requesting it. not that I care." she said and kissed her again.

**Me: ALRIGHTY! I'm not that late right?**

**Miku: no not really I think.. at least it hasn't gone a month.**

**Me: yes! or wai.. you mean it hasn't gone as long as the LoFS one?**

**Miku: yes that's what I'm saying. and this chapter was.. interesting..**

**Me: yeah, I made it so it was around you and Luka a lot cause yurifans21 wanted a bit more cuddling and fluff between you guys so I made it so especially for her/him hehe :3 and hope you're satisfied!**

**Luka: oh I bet. looks like I'll have some fun with Miku during the break X3**

**Miku: *blushes* R-Right.. whatever... H-Hope you liked this chapter and review with opinions and ideas.**

**Me: and I'm bad with grammar and spelling I know, please don't tell me about it DX but I do appreciate all reviews just.. just don't tell me about that, I've heard so much of it already -.- oh and I almost forgot I'm actually going to answer some of you guys :D**

**Alchemya asGuest: Nope, I don't like him either, though killing Luki.. is that so bad? XD though the part with hurting Luka and friends might not be so good o.o she'll wake up sooner or later, lolz see ya X3**

**Mina-Chan: Hi Mina-Chan X3**

**Me: so there you have it cubs XD (going to start calling you guys cubs instead of readers XD) **

**Luka: *tackles Miku to the ground, LUKA!* see you later :3**


	15. Chapter 15 The Brother's True Colors

"I'm exhausted.." Miku said with a sigh and Luka smirked.

"Well it was your request."

"Sure but I didn't tell you to do it for two nights!" the pinkette just shrugged.

"It was hard to stop since you always look so cute. besides you liked it, don't deny it cause I heard you all throughout both nights." blushing the tealette just sighed and looked away. of course she couldn't deny she had liked it, she was just grateful for being a vampire now. if she'd been human she wouldn't wanna get up for school. "But I am forgiven now right?"

"What do you think?" taking a hold of Miku's hand the pink haired vampire hummed.

"I think I plenty forgiven. though now I have to get you out of that tired and annoyed mood. so let's try this." she started singing the beginning of the song Magnet and Miku continued her silence for a while before sighing silently. she couldn't say no could she? singing in sync with her lover at the refrain the two smiled at each other and kept singing until they reached school.

"Aw~ that was so cute." they both jumped at the sound of Haku who now showed up right behind them.

"Haku! how long have you been there!?" she smiled and walked past them.

"Since you started. You two tend to not be able to sense other creatures when you're together. not saying all the time." the two blushed but Luka held a tighter grip around Miku's hand not wanting to let go. The tealette was a little worried about her. last night her movements and actions had been slow but at the same time fast, like she was afraid she would disappear all of a sudden. she didn't know why she was acting like this though.

"Miku! Luka! Haku! get over here right now!" Rin's voice ringed through their ears and they all three looked towards the gate where the total of three blonds were standing. one of them being a boy and two other girls who right now were holding hands.

"What's all the screaming about Rin?"

"Well for one, you're almost late, for two you look horrible, didn't get much sleep?" she stopped for a second to just smirk at them and the two blushed lightly. "Anyway for three it's the day for the tryouts! of course I'm screaming in excitement." Len then reached his hand up.

"Oh and she got a kiss from Lily." he added and Rin's cheeks burned up as she turned around and hit her twin in the shoulder. "Ow, but it's true. she got it by surprise this morning, and she hasn't stopped smiling yet, expect now cause she's mad with me." he chuckled as his sister frowmed but with the blush it was hard to take it seriously.

"So you fall for a human too Lily?" Luka asked amused and Lily grinned.

"Well, you know.. depends on what kind of friends you have." Luka raised a eyebrow sarcastically.

"Oh really? am I suppose to take that as a compliment or a insult?" the blond chuckled and shrugged.

"Take it as a compliment, it's easier for me that way." they all let out a laugh and then the boys arrived.

"Hiya Len." Kaito greeted and the blond boy walked up to him and greeted back. Lily looked on them then grinned. she signed for the girls to get closer.

"I think someone have a new crush." she said with a grin. Luka huffed and looked on the blue haired boy.

"As long as he stays the hell away from Miku I don't care who he has a crush on.. as long as it's not my brother cause then there would be a problem." she said and faked a shocked expression making them laugh again. walking into the school they arrived at the classroom. everyone inside was talking about the contest, not knowing the so called vampires would compete.

"But okay, everyone ready for today?" Haku asked and everyone agreed. however her eyes drifted off to the little darker blond who had her nose by her phone. the grey eyes smiled in amusement and walked over to her and placed a arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I asked if you were ready?" Neru blushed lightly but just nodded. "Great."

"Haku have a crush on Neru, Haku have a crush on Neru." Piko sang and his sister hit him hard in the head. but still she smiled and patted him hard on the back so he even coughed.

"What a brave remark brother. want to add another song to that?" she asked, her smile rather scary making the boy sit down and shake his head.

"I-I'd rather not.."

"Good boy.." they all let out a quiet laugh and then the lesson started. it was history once again and they continued to talk about old legends. people made brave remarks that the teacher should ask the actual vampires but the group ignored them and only said something when the teacher asked them. when they were able to move freely Luka went and sat beside Miku. she wanted to make up for the time she hadn't been with the girl.

"Find history hard?" the tealette shook her head, looking down on the book.

"Not really.. I used to think it was real interesting until people started accusing people." Luka snorted and looked around the classroom where people just turned away. she was getting real pissed off at that however.

"I promise if I could I would just go and hit them all hard with a tuna.." her lover giggled and petted her head.

"It's fine Luka. besides they're not worth such a punishment. only Luki is worth that sort of thing. if you did it to these people you would only be wasting a good tuna." she said with a smile and made the pinkette smirk.

"Right I almost forgot about Luki. still have a score to settle with that bastard."

"Don't we all?"

"You might be right there. but I won't ever let him do that to you again. Cause I don't want to lose you." she pecked the tealette's cheek with a kind smile.

"Heh, alright but don't do that now Luka we're in the middle of a lesson." but all the vampire did was grin and take a hold of her lover's chin and turned it to her.

"Let them watch if they want. I don't care. besides, it's just a kiss, and I haven't been able to do that much lately." Miku sighed but couldn't deny her when she locked their lips together. and as Luka said they got some stares however they quickly averted when the other vampires gave them cold glares. not even the teacher dare to tell them to not do such a thing in the classroom. when they pulled away they both smiled and Miku gave her another light peck.

"I think someone's jealous." she snickered when the boys just looked away. Luka looked over and some of them looked back. she blinked then just shrugged with a easy going grin.

"Like I care. I'm yours and yours alone." she turned away from them got up and hugged the tealette from behind. "They wouldn't get any of this even if they begged for a million years." Miku just giggled and looked on the boys who now were looking rather sad.

"No they wouldn't.. because they wouldn't be able to live that long and besides.." she took some of Luka's hair and ran it through her fingers. "They would be wasting their life on it since someone here isn't suppose to die. right?" she was asking the class and they all looked on them. the two chuckled and got up.

"Sorry teach, we're going out working. Lily take the other _vampires _with you and come on." Lily grinned with a nod.

"Alright vampires you heard the girl. we're going out working so get off your immortal butts and let's go." now they were just teasing the class and they didn't really like it but some actually found it funny. they all went out of the classroom and worked by one of the big windows.

* * *

Looking over towards the window Luki's eyes narrowed when he saw his sister and Miku sitting so close together smiling and seeming to have fun. he was still healing from part of his injuries Miku gave him and he wasn't surprised. that's just another power the super vampire had. he had looked over his sister a lot lately. he wasn't sure why though.

"You still care about your younger sister's safety don't you?" Luki jumped when he heard the voice of a old man and turned around. he sighed slightly and turned away.

"Like hell I am. she can go and get herself killed for all I care." the old man shook his head.

"Then how come you warned her about Miku? and don't say it's because you want them to break up so you can get to Miku easier. we both know that's not the case." the blue eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Don't talk like you know me old man! If you actually knew what happened then you wouldn't be so protective of her." he chuckled.

"Kids these days are so arrogant. I'm not being protective of her you are. and I well know what happened between you and your family. you finally had enough of your parents not loving you as much as they loved her. but what you forgot Luki.. was that Luka actually looked up to you and loved you as much as your parents should have. she still your little sister and when you turned to the worse she was shocked over how her usually kind older brother could be so cold and actually fight her." Luki stayed quiet.

his childhood wasn't something he wanted to talk about. when Luka was born his parents changed. they loved her more then they loved him. but nevertheless he did love his little sister and tried to be a good brother to her. but all that changed when the two of them accidentally got into a huge fight with other vampires. they were both injured and when their parents came to help them, they only helped Luka and left him behind.

he was furious and when he came back all beat up he hadn't listened to his little sister's crying about that she was sorry and that she had tried to tell their parents to turn around and get him. all he heard was mocking and laughs about how beat up he looked. so he attacked her and only stopped when their parents intervened. they tried to talk him back to his senses but they were to late.

he ran off and started killing humans in his rage. and then it became a habit for him and finally he blocked away the good memories with Luka and just whenever they met they would fight and he would play with her feeling making her mad. but what he hadn't seen was the sorrow of loosing her brother like this and actually fight him. who really wants to fight their own sibling?

"Sure... hey.. old man.."

"What is it child?" Luki sighed and sat down looking towards the window once again.

"It's already to late isn't it? Miku is going to change.. and attack her isn't she? you should know.. you've been observing that human for 16 years.." the man nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's not long now.. before Mitsu regains his memories.. I'm not sure it's any way to stop it.." Luki heaved a sigh and looked on his hands.

"How much can a simple human girl change my feelings for my sister so quickly? It doesn't matter anyway.. Luka will never forgive me so I better just try and forget this again."

"No matter what you do Luki.. no matter how much you kill or feel furious over your parents denial of you.. Luka wasn't the one at fault and you shouldn't have taken it out on her. and no matter what, you'll always have some love for your little sister. otherwise you would have killed her long ago." the old man then disappeared leaving the boy to think.

"Maybe you're right old man Jeshe.. maybe you're right.. but how the hell am I suppose to change so quickly and get her to notice it!?" he hit the roof he was on and it actually came crashing down making everyone startled and the vampires in the window looked over. he stood and looked on his startled sister with sad eyes. he would never be able to change and get her to forgive him. there was no way. he disappeared and decided to try but not leave any promises.

* * *

"W-Was that Luki?" Kaito mustered and Luka looked where she had seen her brother stand. what was that? she could have sworn he had actually looked sad. but the last time she actually saw him sad was years ago. she didn't realize she was spacing out until Miku poked her shoulder.

"huh?"

"Luka, are you okay? I would think you would go after him.. why are you spacing out?" the pinkette scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile.

"N-No reason.. just thought I saw something unusual with him is all." furrowing her eyebrows Miku looked on her girlfriend with some concern.

"Can I ask you something? what happened with him that turned him to.. well that.." Luka's eyes widened and as the memory flowed back to her mind she actually heaved a sigh and stood.

"I'm sorry.. I need to go to the rest room.." she left though she knew the teal haired vampire would ask her again. she was feeling such anger towards her brother because of what he almost did to Miku that she forgot the reason why he became like this in the first place.

"Miku.. it's a real sensitive matter to Luka.. try to understand.." she turned to Lily who sighed. "Luka tries to say she hates him and that she would want him dead. but when it comes down to it.. she would never be able to kill him. he's still her sibling that for a couple of years.. were Luka's best friend.. but the story of why that time ended she'll have to tell you herself."

"I'm just worried.. I have to be honest.. even though he's threatened my parents and almost killed me.. sure it's nothing you can forgive in a couple of days but.. if she would chase after him and try to kill him.. I would stop her. even if it wasn't her but one of you I would still think it's wrong.. it'll do more bad then good." they were all silent and when the pinkette came back they went to the classroom where class ended.

the rest of the day was pretty quiet. Luka was thinking about her brother and everyone else were just quiet because they didn't want to disturb her.

"Alright! that's enough looming!" Rin suddenly shouted out getting everybody to jump. "It's still the day for the tryouts and I'm not letting you be all gloom anymore. Luka get your ass up, wipe that sad expression off with some Miku and let's get this started." Rin pushed Miku over to Luka who caught her. the tealette looked on her then couldn't hold back a giggle. Luka blinked then looked on Rin who was smiling at her.

"Okay, sorry. I'm fine, let's get this party started." she smiled and pecked her lover's forehead. they got to the room where the teachers were and some was surprised to see them while Jeanne just smiled at them. they played their songs and the teachers were wide eyed. but they started clapping and some was still recovering from the last song Magnet.

"That was great! you'll defiantly perform for the students. it's tomorrow in the morning so don't be late." they were all excused and when out of the room the vampires let out a sigh.

"I don't know about you guys but I was actually nervous.." Rin said and took another deep breath.

"I think we all were nervous.. But it seems like they loved Magnet." Lily grinned at the two lovers who blushed but smiled.

"I guess.. but we should go home and rest up for tomorrow. however I want to talk with Miku alone for a bit if that's okay." no one said against it as they all went home. Miku sat down on her bed and looked on the pinkette who was wearing quite the hesitant expression.

"Luka, what is it?" she sighed and walked over to the bed.

"I.. I think I've kept what really happened to Luki hidden for a long enough time.. you can ask what you want and.. well, I'll try to answer." the tealette nodded slowly.

"Okay... what I mostly want to know is how your relationship got so.. screwed up.." Luka took a deep breath and sat down.

"It's a long story but I'll try to keep it short.. It was like this.."

**(Flashback because I can :P)**

_"Nee? Luki-oniichan?" the boy looked over to his little sister who was looking at a butterfly. "You think I can fly someday?" he blinked and then chuckled at his little sister's fantasy. walking up to her he crouched down and looked on the butterfly himself._

_"Maybe someday Luka-chan. but you know what? even though you wouldn't be able to fly like a butterfly, you're as pretty as one." she looked on her brother who had a kind smile on his face._

_"Really?" he nodded and patted her head._

_"Really, hell, you're even prettier then a butterfly." the little girl smiled and hugged the boy so they both fell over on the grass and the insect flew away. laughing Luki ruffled her hair and she rubbed her face into his chest._

_"I love you Luki-nee!" he smiled and hugged her._

_"I love you too little sis." the two went home and when in the house their parents came to greet them._

_"Mom,dad you know what?" their mother picked the girl up._

_"No, tell us." Luka smiled and pointed at her bother._

_"Luki-nee said I was prettier then a butterfly and that I may be able to fly like one one day." Lucy giggled and patted her head._

_"Of course dear. you're already flying right?" she lifted the girl up some more and she laughed. Luki smiled as their mother took Luka to the living room. Dracul looked on their son and patted his head._

_"Good job in taking her home son." he then just walked away and the boy's smile disappeared. looking at how much fun his parents and Luka had made him think darkly. they only cared for her. not him. but he tried to tell himself that Luka was not to blame. but he walked up to his room and sat in there for a while. however someone knocked on his door and he looked up._

_"Come in.." he muttered and instantly a ball of pink came in and tackled him in a hug._

_"It's dinner time Luki-nee! did I surprise you? did I?" he smiled weakly and hugged her._

_"Yeah.. you did.." the girl was confused as she looked on her brother's face._

_"Why are you crying? Luki-nee? I don't like when you're crying.." he blinked then dried his tears away._

_"I'm sorry Luka.. I'm fine see?" smiling he took her hand and got up. "Come on, it was dinner time right?" they walked down and Luka found some extra tuna on her plate._

_"Tuna!" she shouted and sat down._

_"Some extra for you dear." Lucy said as Luki then sat down. he didn't get any but he didn't want to ask why. his parents helped Luka with getting her food while he had to do it himself. as he was eating his dark thoughts turned darker but a slight light shone over them when he saw someone putting some more tuna on his plate. he looked to the side and saw Luka smiling and waiting for him to thank her._

_"Thanks sis, you're real nice." she beamed and giggled as she gave him a quick hug before going back to her food. he loved his little sister. but after more days of denial from his parents the line was finally crossed that day. he had walked Luka to the park again to look at the butterflies and to play. and now they were on their way home, Luka was hugging a plush toy Luki had given her._

_"Hey kids." turning around two men was standing behind them. Luki could sense that they were vampires and was about to take his sister and run but two more were in front of them. "Where you going?" Luka started to get afraid and hugged her brother's arm. he looked on her then back on the vampires. "Let's get the girl and beat up the boy." _

_they started their attack and Luki did his best to protect Luka while she screamed as one of them got her. he looked over and was about to get her when one of them grabbed him and pushed him down on the ground. however Lucy and Dracul came out of nowhere and beat down the one holding their daughter. looking over at Luki the girl wanted to save him but her parents picked her up and ran away from there._

_seeing this the boy's eyes widened and tears started to stream down his cheeks. they didn't love him. they only cared for Luka. he was just dead weight that took up place so they left him so he would die. these thoughts ran through his head and he grit his teeth and after several beatings they finally left him. wounded he went home and when there his parents shouted at him for not protecting Luka better._

_his sister came to apologize and to tell him she wanted to turn around but he wasn't listening. eyes turning red her once kind and loving brother who wouldn't have hurt her for the world, grabbed her by the collar and threw her across the room. she didn't understand but he started to hit her and only stopped when Lucy and Dracul came in between and hit him away._

_raged and hurt the boy laid a few more hits before hitting the door open and ran off. his little sister was confused and cried over that her own brother had hit her. her parents took care of her but she was never the same cheery old Luka-chan anymore. she wanted her brother back. but he never came back. and she heard the news where someone was going around killing humans and she could only guess it was her brother._

**(Flashback end)**

"And our relationship have just gone down ever since.. and.. I know I can never forgive him for what he's done but.. part of me wants to.." Miku was still a bit shocked over the whole thing. Dracul and Lucy had really not loved Luki? they seemed to be so nice.

"Part of you still wants your old brother back.." Luka looked on her lover who smiled and hugged her.

"I get how you feel Luka. it's fine. I bet that part of Luki actually wants to turn back but.. I think he's hesitating because he knows you hate him. how can he turn back when we don't give him a chance. all we've done is hate him or chase after him to get him killed." Luka sighed and hugged back.

"I'm just not sure if he really wants to turn back.."

"If you saw what I saw back in school I think we both know that somewhere in there is the real Luki, waiting to get back together with his family." the pinkette smiled sadly and rubbed her face into the tealette's hair.

"Maybe.. I have to think about it.. and let him think about it.." Miku only nodded and they stayed hugging for a while, not knowing someone had heard their whole conversation from outside the house and now he was hugging his knees on the roof, holding back his tears that hadn't been seen in a couple hundred years.

**Me: Alright! I'm firetrucking FINISHED! That took ages!**

**Miku: why did it take ages?**

**Me: BECAUSE SCHOOL IS A B**TH!**

**Miku: alright don't scream. but at least you have summer vacation soon right?**

**Me: Yes! only like.. five more days of school then I'm home free :D**

**Luka: Okay, that's good. and this was quite the sentimental chapter don't you think?**

**Me: yeah, but I wanted people to know how Luki became such a douche to begin with XD**

**Miku: hm.. anyway, we hope you liked this chapter and review if you want it helps out and keeps Wolf going. it was actually all your reviews on the last chapter that got her to finally write this done.**

**Me: Yes, you cubs are AWESOME! I love my cubs X3**

**Luka: well there you have it. the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner this time but leaving no promises Wolf can't keep :3**

**Me: right! We're actually closing in on the finally here. three more or maybe four or five. don't know but we're coming close.**

**Luka: *Hugs Miku* See you later everyone :3**

**Alex: Thanks a lot :D yeah it's gonna be exciting alright X3 see ya!**

**Me: And the one saying a bunch of Fluff thing.. Thanks, I guess it's really fluffy then XD and I don't know about badass but I guess ^^"**


	16. Chapter 16 Good Moments Makes A Bad Turn

"Oh my god, I'm gonna do something wrong.. and then we'll be even more hated! Oh my god.." Rin was walking around in circles backstage being very nervous. they were to perform last because no one knew they were going up.

"Rin stop walking around, you're making me even more nervous." Miku said sternly and the blond stopped. A boy walked up to them.

"Hey, does your band have a name? I'll announce you by either your name or just-"

"What about the Vocaloids?" Miku suggested cutting him off. Everyone were quiet for a moment before Rin smiled.

"Miku! Why haven't you told me that you're a genius!?" The tealette frowned slightly at the comment but shrugged.

"You've been to dumb to even recognize my genius so sorry I haven't told you, you probably wouldn't have understood me anyway." She retorted with a teasing smirk and the blond furrowed her eyebrows.

"Really? And here I thought you were the dumb one to not notice your genius so I had to help you."

"Hmpf, yeah right you're the one that always make me confused."

"Well that's because you're to much of an idiot to understand me!"

"You wish, you're the idiot!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Shut up yourself idiot!"

"No way you-" but both girls trailed off as arms encircled them both. Lily put her arms around Rin's waist while Luka hugged her girlfriend around the stomach.

"Now, Now let's not fight here." Lily said kissing the younger blond on the cheek. Luka smirked and blew lightly behind Miku's ear, making said girl shiver slightly.

"Lily's right, it's our turn soon after all. Our name will be The Vocaloids, it's perfect dear." the tealette blushed and looked away. the announcer nodded slowly and then quickly made her way to the curtains as the last song was played.

"Alright folks! some of you may think that was the last performance but we have one more! a group that are, or seems to be, a bit misunderstood here in school. but they would like to get a chance and if I see anyone throw something that person gets kicked out!" he warned and some in the audience got curious to who these people were. "Okay, welcome The Vocaloids." the curtains started to move and in lightning speed Luka gave Miku a good luck kiss then ran over to the guitar.

everyone went quiet and some stared. the group stood there for a while until Miku took a deep breath and put on some headphones and pulled down the mike.

"Alright, I know some of you in here hate us but don't say anything until you've given us a chance. We're gonna sing some songs we've written ourselves so here we go." She gave the others the sign to start and as they started she sang at the same time. even though Miku never had sung in front of an audience it all came naturally for her. the students were quiet for a while until some started clapping in tact with the music and when pretty much everyone in the theater did it they all started to cheer.

While the tealette sang she danced around and since she was a vampire she didn't get tired and didn't start to pant while singing. some was amazed by this but didn't say it was because she was a vampire anymore. when the song was done everyone cheered one of the biggest cheers yet. even the ones backstage whistled and clapped.

"Miku, that was awesome!" Rin almost shouted and the teal girl grinned.

"Well we still have three songs to play! Rin, Len your turn." the twins looked on each other before grinning and running up front.

"Time to get some spooky things up in this. come on Len!" the two had dressed for this with some cat ears and some freaky clothes. the band started playing and the blonds started dancing. when they started singing everyone knew this song was going to be a bit freaky. the students were quiet and amazed at how good the twins were at singing.

when the two were done it continued being a bit quiet until they cheered as high as when Miku was done. they waved before leaving the spot light to Luka who grinned. she started singing before the music played and when it did start everyone could see and hear that it wasn't a song to stand still to. so they cheered while jumping and some even danced in place.

it was in this song however that Miku was playing the guitar and she looked around the audience. the teal eyes passed the entrance door and saw that it was open so they went back to the door. standing there, barely visible was a boy with pink short hair and blue vibrant eyes. her own eyes widened when she saw him and almost played wrong in surprise. but luckily she caught herself and managed to play the right notes.

but she looked on Luki who had noticed her looking at him so he retreated a bit behind the door and looked on her. she blinked then just grinned and nodded her head. he lightened up a bit it seemed as he stepped in a bit more. he had come to see his sister, one thing he could do so he would be able to get the courage to even approach her without insulting her.

Miku was glad that Luki was here though, she didn't know why really but he wasn't attacking them so she guessed he wasn't there to do any harm. when Luka stopped with her dancing and singing the room exploded in cheers.

"We got one more for ya! And please don't use up the tissues!" Lily said and everyone seemed confused until Miku and Luka went up. the piano starts playing and the two stand back to back.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; _  
_without my knowing, it spreads into a burning passion. _  
_My butterfly flapped about it aimlessly, _  
_leaving behind some powder in your hand._

Miku starts and the song have already awaken some interest. seeing how the two are dancing and moving it's obviously a song for the two of voices merge as Luka sings as well.

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, _  
_moving from our lips to our tongues, _  
_what we're doing do might be unforgivable, _  
_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

the refrain begins and the two lovers starts dancing closer but not so close so their bodies actually make contact. then Luka starts singing alone and the two go away from each other.

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; _  
_if you love me, then show me some fidelity. _  
_I can't help but like "weird" things, _  
_so let's just go as far as we can go._

they continue their dance and rather sad singing as the audience more and more come to understand how they must have felt and how they must feel. some have even started to tear up and even more so when the that part comes into play.

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, _  
_and end up crying in tears. _  
_You whispered "It's okay" to me, _  
_but were you also crying?_

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

the words sink in and everyone gets a tear in their eyes. even the ones playing the instruments starts to cry. Luki is standing fully inside now, listening to the music his sister and Miku is doing. every word stabs him like a knife. it makes him regret the times he thought that what does two have was disgusting. the final lines were sung as the two began to get closer yet again.

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, _  
_that even if we separate, we will reunite again. _  
_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. _  
_That's fine, you mean everything in the world to me_

they had embraced and intertwined their fingers letting their faces get extremely close and it was hard for both of them not to kiss the other but finally, Luka just leaned over and gave a light peck before smiling. it was silent expect some sobs but then everyone started clapping and shouting with hoarse voices. the two lovers looked over to their friends who were giving them thumbs up while trying to dry their tears.

"Okay.. I think the song was.. good?" Luka laughed lightly at Miku's sentence and rubbed their foreheads together.

"Yeah, I don't think their tears are there because the song was bad. and as usual you sing beautifully dear." Blushing but smiling, the tealette buried her face into the vampire's neck.

"Yeah, you too darling." she said with a sweet voice and Luka blushed. she hadn't been called that before.

"Well I think you guys are going to the finals.. might even win, I mean look on them. they haven't been cheering this long for anyone." the announcer spoke and they looked over at the students who were indeed still cheering. the Vocaloids looked on each other before smiling and then bowed before going off stage.

"I'll be right back." Miku ran off and went out the back way. she ran around and found Luki walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Luki!" she shouted and he froze. turning around he stood there, ready for Miku to punch him or something. but all he heard was walking and when he opened his closed eyes she was standing in front of him, looking at him in a rather curious manor.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" of course some anger and coldness slipped into her voice and he backed away with one step.

"N-Nothing.." he said, his own voice trying to sound powerful but he was failing miserably.

"Oh really? you know what I think? someone came to see his sister.." he frowned and crossed his arms. even though he wanted to change for the better he still couldn't get how she could push his buttons. but now it wasn't those buttons that triggered him to want to kill her. no, they were buttons which a little sister could press sometimes.

"Like I care what you think..." he muttered and she chuckled and tilted her head.

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Maybe.. it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Why?" he sighed.

"She won't forgive me, you're standing here seeming to be fine with my being here while actually you're still mad at me.. and that Mitsu guy isn't making my situation better.." Teal eyes widened as she stared at him. "What?"

"How do you know about him?" Luki covered his mouth and gulped.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Let's get Luka over here shall I?" he actually let some of his aura out and this made all the vampires dash there instantly. The boy jumped away from the tealette and looked on his sister who was now in front of her.

"Luki.. What are you doing here?" he shrugged.

"Nothing.. can't your brother go anywhere without a reason?" she furrowed her eyebrows and he backed a step away. "I'm seriously doing nothing.. Miku's fine and so is every human in this area. it was your girlfriend who ran into me." he said this in a rather tired manor and looked on Miku who was still staring at him. "I shall take my leave.."

"Luki!" he turned his eyes to Luka who was now only a few meters from him. "Why aren't you.." she trailed off and he bowed.

"As said.. I was doing nothing. See you later Luka." he then ran off.

"That's odd.. he'd usually throw an insult before leaving.." Meiko said scratching the back of her head. the pinkette looked where her brother had run off to and sighed. looking rather troubled down on the ground so she didn't notice Miku spacing off.

'_**How the heck did he know about** **me?!**_'

'_I don't know, and what he mean with his situation? I don't get it.._'

'**_Well next time you see him be sure to ask. if he knows anything about me I'm willing to ask, even though he's a pure__ blood._**' she sighed and peeked at Luka.

'_Sure.. but for that we'll need to get away from Luka. and I hate holding secrets from her but I don't think we have a choice.. After school I guess we'll go searching for him.._' Mitsu nodded.

'**_I hope we'll get some answers out of this though.. no offence but I'd rather not be in here all my__ life._**' Miku almost laughed but restrained herself.

'_Heh, that we can agree on. and non taken._' he then disappeared and she went back to reality. she put a hand on Luka's shoulder.

"Come on.. we still have one more performance to play." the blue eyes met with hers and she could see that they were a bit sad but she only smiled. "Let's go." taking her lover's hand the group went back inside.

"Guys!" they were met with the announcer and he was sparkling. "They've decided, they want you to sing Magnet again. and know what? people who wasn't suppose to come just came inside the doors. and I even heard some talent scout came!" he seemed very excited and the vampires nodded slowly.

"Alright, well let's get this going then!" all the performers did their song and finally when the audience knew it was The Vocaloids turn they chanted for Magnet to be played.

"Wow, didn't know we'd get such a fan club.." Rin and Len said at once while peeking out behind the curtain.

"Well who wouldn't love their singing?" Kaito spoke pointing at the two girls who were now as surprised as Rin and Len. when the curtains finally revealed them the crowd cheered.

"Okay.. ready?" Luka said with a grin and Miku shrugged.

"How ready can you get?" the piano started and everyone grew quiet as the two then started their love song once again. even hearing it for the second time people teared up again as the two mesmerized them with their perfect syncing voices and their dancing. even the talent scout that was indeed in the room teared up and wrote down something on his clipboard.

"Alright! I believe we have a winner! and as the majority of you have voted, almost the whole crowd, fun fact, it's The Vocloids!" everyone cheered and the group came up on stage. they took the trophy with smiles on their faces and Luka couldn't bare herself from just taking Miku's chin in her hand and turn it so she could then kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, and Magnet says it even more." she exclaimed and the tealette smiled.

"I love you too." after school they went out celebrating but Miku told them that she had to check for mail and that she would catch up to them. but instead she went out of her way and looked for any sign of Luki. finally after a half hour she smelled the smell of blood and as she followed it she came eye to eye with the blood sucking vampire in action.

he looked on her and carefully put the woman down. she wasn't dead but the sight somehow seemed angering to her.

"Miku.. you shouldn't-"

"Luki, what do you know about Mitsu! I don't get what you try to say but-" now it was his turn to cut her off.

"I don't want to tell you cause that will just make the transformation go faster! it's already to late, I bet you feel like killing me right now right? a pure blood." now that he mentioned it she did feel a strange killing desire inside her. "But I want you to go back to my sister, have your moments with her instead of with me." she looked rather confused but suddenly she felt a huge headache.

"Aaah!" she screamed and the pink haired boy's face paled.

"Crap!" he ran to her and shook her. "Miku! Whatever you do don't let him take over! fight him!" but it didn't seem like she listened to him. her scream became louder and this attracted the other vampire's ears. they dashed to the spot and Luka firstly saw Luki holding onto her girlfriend.

"Luki! get off her!" but he cursed and turned the tealette around so she was facing her friends and then held her so she was stuck on the spot.

"Look on your friends Miku! Look on Luka! you can let him take over and let him hurt them right?!" he shouted and Miku actually looked up on the pinkette who seemed confused.

"I remember.. Mitsu, leave my head! ..no, I remember why I'm here now.. Luka run.." she said weakly before going limb in Luki's arms. he cursed again and let her go before jumping to the front of Luka.

"Luki..? what the hell.." she was shocked over Miku's voice and how she talked to herself like that.

"You idiots better run now! that's not Miku anymore!" he said harshly and before anyone could object the tealette raised her body up from the concrete. her aura was a lot more darker and powerful and a wicked grin plastered itself on her face.

"Thanks Luki.. I remember why I'm here now. so I can take over the body I'm in then kill all pure bloods for their traitorous lies of remaining peace between them and humans." looking up her eyes had totally changed from their teal kind eyes to the cold. one was blood red while the other was dark blue. everything about Miku was frightening at the moment and no one moved.

taking a hundred steps in one she was in front of Luki in a instant. "And if I recall, I have some unfinished business with you." she said coldly and he was totally frozen. she raised a hand but before being able to do anything she jumped away as another vampire made his presence noticed. "Ah, if it's not my old friend Jeshe." she said with a fake friendly voice.

"But, to be honest old man, I'm not back to talk." Jeshe turned to the young vampires and shouted with all his might.

"What are you doing you fools!? Run!" that woke them up from their daze and they stayed there confused.

"J-Jeshe? but why-?" he looked on Luka who silenced herself.

"I know it's hard to believe but that's not the Miku you once knew and loved. he may have her appearance but that's Mitsu, the strongest vampire alive! I'll explain more later, now run!" he erged them on and they had no choice but to do as he said. Luka however looked on her beloved one more time, and as the old man had said, that wicked face was not a face Miku would ever make.

"Miku.." she whispered before getting pulled away by Jeshe.

"I'll give you some time." she said with a evil smirk before disappearing.

**Me: sorry.. I'm late again.. But before you kill me I want to say it's because I'm lacking inspiration. not saying I will stop, just rest a bit.. I managed now because I wanted a chapter out so badly even though it's a bit short..**

**Miku: well now you have summer vacation so hopefully you will be able to write more and maybe even get this done!**

**Me: maybe.. I hope so at least..**

**Luka: stop being so gloomy Wolf. it's okay, your loyal readers will always wait for you, right guys? help us out here, she's like in a little depression bubble.. *pokes at the bubble***

**Me: I'm fine.. But I hope you liked this chapter and sorry I guess, if you think the ending was a bit rushed, I wanted this out of the way.. but hope you'll review anyway. and.. CLIFFHANGERS! HAHAHA!**

**Miku: wow, you burst that bubble pretty fast.."**

**Me: not really.. just laughing at my own cliffhangers.. and Miku's turned.. lol.. and I'm not so pleased with this since it's so short and doesn't really have much in it.. but I hope you cubs liked it..**

**Miku: alright.. **

**Luka: See you later everyone :3 Miku stop poking Wolf with your leek!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Final Truth

"What the hell is going on?!" Luka of course was the first to ask when they were home and so called "safe" from Miku. Jeshe looked outside the window, of course he couldn't sense her presence but he knew she was out there, or rather _he_.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Luki said, who had gotten the privilege of coming inside with them. the old vampire glared at the boy.

"Do not say that! If it's anyone's fault it's mine.. I should have done something earlier."

"No! if it weren't for me Miku could have been born as a normal human, not.. half vampire.." this information confused everyone.

"Wait! Miku have always been half vampire?!" Rin asked, being by Lily mostly because she and her brother hadn't been in the presence of so many vampires at once. there were the five they already knew then Luka's parents, Luki and this old looking man who's called Jeshe.

"Yes, or less then half but part of her have always been vampire. Luka turning her just fulfilled the transformation. that is why Miku had special abilities as human." Luki sat down on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"And she would have been born normal and without Mitsu if it wasn't for me."

"Shut up Luki! this is not entirely your fault. if I have to be honest, maybe most of it but not entirely. it's all pure bloods fault for not taking his warning more seriously." Jeshe growled and the boy just stayed quiet.

"Can you tell us what this is all about? what do you mean with his warning?" Lily asked, suddenly a bit nervous of the answer.

"I hoped this day would have never come. I hoped her own love for a pure blood could have chased Mitsu off.. alright, I'll explain." But then Dracul stepped in.

"Jeshe, do you really think it's wise to have this conversation now? he could be right next to our house and we wouldn't even know." but the old man shook his head.

"Mitsu is going to attack us at one point. but he wouldn't dare attack us so near humans. it's the humans he want to protect. and, even he wants his opponents to know before going in to battle." he then sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "You Dracul, should mend the bond between yourself and your son. as with you Lucy, it was the love you didn't give him that turned him after all.." the two parents looked on their son who was currently weeping on the floor.

"I don't need their love!" he growled through some tears as he looked on the two.

"Luki-" he stood and walked past them to his sister then fell back on his knees.

"I just want my little sister to forgive me.. It's all my fault.. I'm sorry.." he started crying again and Luka never thought she would see her brother in such a state. but it was that state that made the little sister who loved her brother take over her actions and she hugged him gently.

"As Jeshe said, it's not entirely your fault.. I may not be able to forgive you for what you did to Miku but.. I can forgive you for the past, cause that wasn't your fault." she even sent their parents a glare and the two of them lowered their heads. "Besides.." she looked him in the eyes with a smile. "I want my older brother back too." he couldn't believe it, she had forgiven him, he could love his little sister again. hugging onto her he let out a few sobs, his weak side showing full force.

"And we're sorry too Luki.. We know you can't possibly forgive us immediately.. but.. when you're ready, we would love a second chance to love you.." he didn't answer them. all he wanted at the moment was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and it's real touching to see siblings back together but.. our current situation tells me to intervene for now." Jeshe spoke and the two separated and went to sit on the sofa with the others who awaited a explanation. "I know you have many questions, but I only have time for the most important ones."

"Well then tell us how this happened!" he signed for them to stay calm.

"As Dracul probably have already explained I had a vision of Mitsu's return during my ill days. and that his son had a big part in it. you all know the legend of the super vampire, that he would one day return when the humans needed it the most. and with the killing of humans both caused by Luki and other pure bloods he have indeed returned." he paused to look on them and all seemed to be eager yet worried of the information that was coming next.

"I sensed his presence due to the fact the he just got born and didn't have control over the powers. so I found him before his trail went cold. but what I found wasn't a powerful male vampire. but a human baby girl, laying in her mother's arms. since she was still human I thought that maybe I had sensed wrong. but after watching Miku grow up I noticed the half vampire in her. her healing abilities and her strong will." he sighed lightly.

"I watched her under her whole life, seeing if she really was Mitsu or not. but what I saw at the moment was a sweet human girl, who was kind to most people, even unknown vampires she passed on the street. it wasn't until you showed up that I saw some change." he pointed at Luka.

"Sure she changed emotionally, but getting to know that there is vampires unconsciously stirred something up inside her. she didn't notice, and neither did you but since I had watched her the last sixteen years I noticed it without fail. and the major change happened when Luka turned her. the little vampire part of her became one with the transformation and this in turn woke Mitsu up."

"But nothing happened the days after that.."

"No, but no doubt Miku heard his voice several times but never understood where it was coming from. and if he what he was saying was true he didn't remember his mission or even why he was in Miku's body. I thought that maybe the talks the two had and the love she held for you would maybe be enough to make him see that not all pure bloods are evil. but.. after seeing such a scene happen right in front of her.. it must have triggered his memories.." He sighed once again.

"And after that.. well.. he took over her body by force, forcing Miku's mind to go to the same sleep he was in during the sixteen years of her life. I honestly dont even know if she's still alive.. if he destroyed her just to get full control of her body.. I'm sorry.. I don't know more.. and I have no idea how to get her back or even if it's possible.. neither do I know if Mitsu will even listen to anything we have to say.." he covered his face with his hands and silence followed.

"Well.. we won't know until we try." Lily said all of a sudden making everyone look over.

"Huh?" she shrugged with a grin and hugged her girlfriend around the shoulders.

"Until we try we will never know if he will listen. besides.. I doubt he's killed Miku, she's part human and if I understand it right he doesn't want to hurt humans. so.. why give up when we haven't even tried?" everyone were silent before Luki stood.

"L-Lily's right, if I know one thing about Miku she's as stubborn as her lover." he smiled at his sister who returned the smile then stood herself.

"You're right, she wouldn't give up for anything." everyone agreed and then both Len and Rin spoke up.

"Yeah! and when she's back, let's have a leek party!" they playfully exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Are you sure about this kids? when we go to confront Mitsu there is no turning back. and he's the worlds strongest vampire and probably won't hesitate in killing you.." they all nodded.

"Of course we're sure old man! We don't leave our friends hanging.. and besides, that girl owe us a after party we never got to celebrate." Lily grinned as she made them laugh again.

"Alright.. then we'll come with you." the older vampires all stood and smiled at the young. "We would never let the young get all the action."

"Okay, let's get Miku back shall we?" they all moved out and it was getting dark which was good, that meant less humans and thus making it a perfect scene for vampires. they walked to the plaza and after looking around a cold chuckle went through the air.

"Hmm.. seems like the rats have finally left the safety of the hole. took you long enough, I was getting bored." suddenly the tealette appeared in the middle of the plaza. the eyes were downcast but a grin was plastered on her face.

"Wait.. is that blood?" Dracul was pointing at her hands which were indeed covered in blood.

"How great of you to notice you senile old man. yes, in fact it is. since you were taking so long I had to go and get rid of others who were going around." swiping down with her hand some blood dripped down on the ground.

"Listen to me Mitsu. pure bloods are not as bad as you may think. sure there is some who doesn't care about your warning, and I beg you, see the good from the bad-"

"Shut up! see the good from the bad?! all I see is blood sucking monsters who go around and suck blood from humans who can't even defend themselves. You've all done it, even you so called young ones. you've been raised to not do it but you've done so anyway. it's easy to see, and one of you in peticular have done the worst." the different colored gaze fell on Luki and he felt like he froze. the stare was far from warm, it was boiling hot yet ice freezing.

"Luki may be the one of us who have angered you the most.. but he have changed. his family have taken him back and-" the tealette snorted.

"Oh great, shows how much you care. how can you forgive so easily when so many have died before his fangs?" she looked on Luka and she also felt frozen to the spot. "And you who are suppose to be Miku's lover.. he almost killed her.. how can you forgive him so easily for such a thing?" she took a deep breath.

"I haven't forgiven him for that.. but.. I know Miku would have wanted me to make up for the past.. she even told me to try and forgive him for that.." Mitsu didn't seem impressed, he only growled.

"I've heard enough of this bullshit." suddenly a hand was around Luki's throat and he was slammed to the ground. glowing red eyes stared at him as he was chipping for air.

"Enough!" Jeshe was the first to hit and Mitsu easily evaded by jumping backwards. "Mitsu open your eyes, everyone here do not intend to kill anymore humans. Luka is a lover to Miku and from her experiance you should know! do you intend to kill every pure blood? even the ones that haven't even touched a human in a bad way?!"

"Shut up! Pure bloods that's never touched a human? you got to be joking with me! you cannot hide anything from me Jeshe. I've had enough of your stupid talk!" the eyes now turned even more red and disappeared.

"Damn, he won't listen to reason. we need to fight.."

"How are we suppose to beat him if we can't even sense him?!" Luka looked around. she didn't want to fight him. mainly because it was still the body of her beloved, and how she possibly fight and hurt that?

"I-I can't-GAH!" she started but felt a kick to the stomach and flew over the plaza and landed harshly on the concrete.

"Luka! are you-AH!" he was attacking everyone one by one. and just in seconds everyone were one the ground, deep wounds that weren't going to heal fast thanks to Mitsu's ability.

"Now.. ugh.." appearing before them the eyes flickered for a second and they looked very confused. "What? What's-? Shut it!" he hissed on himself and Luka understood what was going on.

"Miku.." she whispered and this made her think of something. "Can I ask you something?"

"Tch, I don't-"

"If you're so protective towards humans.. then what about their feelings? do you care about them to!?" Luka managed to stand and everyone looked at her. Mitsu seemed shocked but frowned.

"Of course I do, why would that-" she cut him off again.

"Then how about Miku's feelings!? Part of her is still human! how does she feel about you slaughtering her friends?!" he grew silent but then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Just so we get this straight.. Miku's not awake anymore, she's in the same sleep I was in. she knows nothing of what's happening." the blue gaze met his and she smiled.

"If that was the case then why did you hesitate?" he grit his teeth then threw her away against the ground. however her words had made the other vampires stand up.

"That's right, Miku-chan isn't someone you can just get rid of!" Rin shouted who had been hiding on the account of Lily who ordered her to.

"Wha-"

"She would never give up to someone like you!" Lily came in and everyone started as well.

"Yeah! I've heard about Miku's hardships from her herself, she's not someone who just gives in!" Gakupo spoke.

"Miku-chan is still in there, and she's awake, otherwise you would have attacked a long time ago!" Kaito said and they kept this up and Mitsu got more and more angry but hesitant. with all of them saying this he couldn't think straight. suddenly someone wrapped their arms around the tealette's shoulders.

"Miku.. You're not going to give in and let him kill everyone will you!? I know you won't cause it's the girl that were so happy around her friends that I fell in love with!" Luka almost yelled in her ear. it went silent and Mitsu stopped his movements for a moment. "Miku-" however something pierced her stomach and then shot her across the plaza until she stopped and didn't move.

"Luka!" everyone looked over at the tealette who had a raised hand, now soaked in Luka's blood. but then, that hand started to tremble and the blood free hand held onto it as if to steady it but now the girl's whole body was trembling.

"Lu.." a softer voice spoke, or more tried to speak. the tealette's head rised and everyone saw the flickering between red and teal. tears started flowing down her cheeks as the smell of the pinkette's blood invaded her nose. the teal over powered the red and she looked down on her trembling hand, dripping with blood from her beloved.

"Miku?" however the girl who seemed to have taken over her body's movements screamed Luka's name and held her hands around her head.

"AAAHH!" the teal gaze went over her friends who were all injured. and she could smell all of their blood on her. "What did I..? What have I..? No.. It's all my fault.. Luka.. Luka.." she cried and pleaded for the pinkette. kneeling down on her knees she felt like her heart was getting ripped in two.

"Mi.. Miku?" looking up, the pink haired vampire, with some help of Lily, had been able to make her way over. the wound inflicted on her stomach was deep, but not deep enough to kill her. and even though her regeneration powers were slowed down she would not die of this. the teal orb teared up even more at the sight and she lowered her head.

"This is all my fault.. For letting him take over and hurt you.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I never wanted to hurt you.. B-But I couldn't-" She cut off when Luka kneeled down in front of her and hugged her tightly to her body. "L-Luka-"

"Sh.. it's okay.. It's not your fault Miku.. This is Mitsu's doing.. not yours.. you would never do this on your free will, it was your appearance but it wasn't you okay? I want you to know this, it's not your fault!" she said lovingly yet sternly and Miku teared up even more and started to cry into the pinkette's chest while clutching onto her back.

"I-I'm sorry.. but.." Miku looked up into the blue gaze. "He's not given up yet.. he'll take over again I know it.. but.. I think you can talk him out of it.. however.." an even sadder expression covered the tealette's face. "Just remember I love you okay?" Luka nodded and pushed their lips together and Miku kissed her back.

"I love you too Miku.." she then let her go and backed away. the teal eyes smiled one more time before closing. a troubled expression then covered her face as she stood up and opened her now different colored eyes.

"I do not understand this.. if you've been told everything then you should know the results of my disappearing.. Miku knows it yet.." he sighed then looked serious once again. suddenly however all the vampires wounds healed. "I am able to turn this ability on and off as I like, do not look so surprised."

"W-Why?" Dracul asked and Mitsu chuckled.

"I'll give you one more chance. show me how much Luki so called have changed. he's the main reason I've been born. but know this, if he's changed and I approve.. I will disappear.. and I hope you know what follows."

"W-What are you talking about." however he did not answer.

"Let's begin." he then disappeared and all thought he would attack Luki but he was going for Luka. seeing this, her brother got in front and took the punch. crashing to the ground he then saw that Mitsu actually dared going to attack Rin and Len who were mere humans.

"No! Get away from them!" he shouted and quickly got on his feet and got in front once again.

"Why? Why should I let you live for the human lives you've taken?" Mitsu asked in a dark voice. the boy gulped under his gaze.

"B-Because.. I know that no matter what I do.. what happened in the past.. I can never take anything back or do anything to take back the lives I've taken. I promise that if I could I would give my life to get back theirs.. but that's not how the world works.. I can't go back.. all I can do is hope that my sister will one day forgive me fully and that I can live with my family again.. and I don't think killing me would make anything better! that won't bring anyone back!" he shouted the last lines.

everything went quiet and Mitsu just looked on him in a blank manor.

"What do you think?" he asked Luka.

"I know my brother have done very bad things.. but I don't think it's entirely his fault.. my parents never gave him the love he deserved. and that turned his love to rage and in his rampage he killed humans.. I think.. he deserves to get a second chance to get better.. and I'm sure a loving family that he have wanted for a long time can give him this chance.. and I also believe that killing him will not make anything better.."

Silence once again fell and after a couple of seconds the tealette sighed.

"I want to know one more thing.. Dracul.. Lucy.." he turned to the two parents. "Will you take responsibility for your misbehavior towards your son? and take him back and once more give him the family he should have had decades ago.."

"Y-Yes.. We've asked for forgiveness for our behavior.. we hope to win back the trust of our son so we then can love him as much as we should have." Mitsu sighed once again.

"I am not completely sure about pure bloods.. but.. Luki, you're proof that they can change I guess.. I just have one more question, and that is for all of you.. Do you know what will happen to Miku once I disappear?" everyone seemed confused over his question expect Jeshe who lowered his eyes. "You knew, yet you didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what!?"

"That if I disappear Miku will too!" he shouted, seeming annoyed.

"What..? what do you mean?" Mitsu glared on Jeshe.

"You didn't say that either? jeez, leaving everything to me now are we?! anyway.. my presence here is just because of my mission to protect human kind from the pure bloods. but when I feel like that mission is complete for the moment.. I disappear.. and whoever I share the body with does so too.. you see I'm not just someone who's trespassing inside Miku's brain.. I'm part of her.. you could say half is me and half is her.. or I have a little bit less space but still.."

"And one part of yourself cannot survive without the other.. so if one disappear, the other does so too.." Jeshe finished. everyone seemed shocked over the information.

"S-So.. you mean Miku is going to disappear? Now that your mission is complete.."

"Yes.. I may be able to give you.. some time.. to say goodbye.. cause me and Miku are not going to come back.." then he closed his eyes and the evil aura disappeared and the teal gaze reopened with a half hearted smile.

"I'm sorry.. I learned this during the fight.. Mitsu say he can give me two hours.. but.. then he'll.. we'll.." she couldn't get the word out and soon she could only see a sea of pink as her lover hugged her tightly. "Luka.. I don't wanna leave.." she cried and the pinkette started crying as well.

"I know.. It's going to be okay.. I'll always be with you wherever you are.. we all are going to be right with you all the time okay?" the teal eyes looked on her friends who all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Luka.. why don't you two use this time?" not being able to say no the two walked off with their friends eyes on their backs. once at Miku's house the pinkette lead her to the bed room and almost instantly pushed her down on the bed. the tealette gladly answered a heated kiss and even though she knew this probably was their last time together and that she should be sad, the taller's hands moving up and down her body always sent her shivers no matter what the situation.

"I love you.." Luka whispered into her ear as she started to put butterfly kisses down Miku's neck, making her moan softly.

"I love you too." she said lovingly tugging on the pinkette's clothes. the vampire on top of her smiled and kissed her again. "You'll never forget me right?"

"Of course not, how could I forget someone who always nags me in the back of the head constantly. now shush, stop talking and start make noises." she said with a slight grin as her hand traveled to her inner thigh.

"Pervert.." Miku breathed before it was replaced by a moan.

"The one and only." she spoke after sucking lightly on her lover's neck.

* * *

"Miku~ that's not fair!" Rin whimpered and chased after the girl who had gotten a hold of her mandarin. Luka and her had done their affairs in one hour and now she was spending the last with all her friends.

"Well it's as fair as when you stole my leek!" she told back with a teasing grin and held the fruit out of her reach.

"Lily~ Do something~" she whined at her girlfriend who just laughed.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm to busy to tease Luka about the bite marks she have." Luka didn't approve of the blond's teasing though. Miku had made her marks on her even though she had done the same thing.

"Why don't you go and help your puppy Lily?" she said, wanting her to leave her alone. Lily just grinned.

"Well why don't you go and stop your puppy then?" gladly doing so since that would get her away from the blond, she ran up to Miku and tackled her in a hug. gasping in surprise the tealette fell over and dropped the mandarin. Rin took it and looked on the bundle of colors on the ground. pink and teal all mixed up together.

"Haha, Luka! don't blow there that tickles!" the tealette shrieked while she started laughing when Luka started blowing on the certain spot on her neck.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it dear." she laughed back. the two were like that for a while until Luka finally stopped and let the tealette be some more with her friends. They had that little after party and Miku was enjoying herself all until she heard Mitsu speak.

'**I'm sorry to disturb.. But there's only ten minutes left.. Maybe you should-**'

'_Thanks Mitsu, I appreciate that you let me have this time.. And no need to apologize, you were confused, and didn't know how much pure bloods have actually changed.. It's alright.' _she said when she noticed how he was about to speak but then shut his mouth. He spoke a quick thanks before disappearing once again. A sad smile was put on her lips and everyone noticed it.

"Miku?" She got up from her chair then walked outside where everyone followed.

"Mitsu told me its only ten minutes left.. And I should take that time to really say goodbye.." No one seemed to like it, but it was Lily who got up to her first.

"Well alright then.. I won't cry cause you know me.. But it's not gonna be the same here without ya.. I'm gonna miss you Miku, and now I should be allowed a hug." She said with a grin and hugged the tealette tightly before patting her head playfully.

"Alright idiot! I'm not gonna cry cause that would be stupid and oh who am I kidding?!" Rin said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Me and Len are going to miss you, you know the band won't be the same without you." Miku smiled and hugged her two best friends.

"It's alright, I don't want you to quit just because I'm not there. It may not be the same but promise to keep going." the two nodded before walking aside to let Meiko and Neru forward.

"We didn't talk much to you. especially her." Meiko said and patted Neru's head. "But they're right, it won't be the same without you. we're all gonna miss you Miku, I mean, who's gonna get Luka to stop beating Lily up if you're not here?" the tealette giggled and gave the two hugs.

"I'll leave it to Lily not to piss her off so much then." the blond shrugged and looked away innocently. Gakupo didn't want to say much, he wasn't good with goodbye's.

"But.. I'll miss ya too, no use denying it." she gave him a hug. then it was Kaito's turn. he sighed as he walked forward. part of him still loved her, and seeing how this is the last time he'll see her, it wasn't a thought he wanted to think.

"I-I'm sorry for.. ehm.. for back then.. I was just really hurt.. but I'm glad you found it with Luka.. I'm really going to miss you since.. well.." he seemed to have trouble to find words. the teal eyes turned to Luka who rolled her eyes and grumbled before turning around so she wouldn't see what would happen next. Miku threw herself at him and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I'll always love you as a big brother. I'm sorry for hurting you but you've been the best brother I've had." she even kissed his cheek and a blush was put on his cheeks.

"Thanks Miku.. and I guess.. I wanna say you've been the best little sister I've had. But I am gonna miss you, and so will everyone else." she smiled and he returned it with one of his own. after Kaito came Luki believe it or not.

"I wanna apologize for what I've done to you in the past.. and.. for this in general.. most of it is my fault.."

"No.. it's fine.. you've already proven enough of your change. just do me a favor." she actually went up and gave him a quick hug. "Protect Luka and take care of her for me will you?" he smiled sadly but nodded.

"Of course, I promise." Luka walked over but instead of getting a hug she delivered it before Miku could.

"I know this is going to sound cliche but.. I'll never forget you no matter what.. and you'll always have part of my heart." the tealette smiled and hugged her lover back.

"I only have about a minute or so to say this but.. I want you to promise me that even though I know you'll always love me.. I want you to find someone else if you can.. there will never be anyone else who loves you as much as I do but.. promise me this anyway." the pinkette buried her face into the smaller's shoulder.

"I-I can't.." Miku shook her head.

"Please.. I don't want you to be alone all your life.. I want someone who can take care of you, I don't want to leave you and know I've left you alone without the chance of meeting someone else.. please Luka.." now she was more pleading as Mitsu told her there was just a few seconds left. finally the pinkette nodded.

"But I promise this saying that no matter how much I would maybe love someone else.. you'll always be the one I love most." teal eyes smiled as she brought the pinkette's lips to her own for one last time.

"I love you Luka.. no matter what I'll always be right here." she pointed at Luka's chest where her heart was beating and the blue gaze looked into teal.

"I know.. the same to you." she gave a smile and Miku smiled back. "I love you Miku." then the girl disappeared. it was then everyone broke down expect Luka. she only looked up towards the sky with warm yet blank eyes.

**Me: Alright! this must be my most fast update ever! the chapter sucks because I think I rushed it but who cares!?**

**Miku: you're energetic..**

**Me: of course I am! I'm done with this story..**

**Luka: hm.. how can you be done when your readers are reading this and it's still on going? and really? you would end it at a sad note? that's not you Wolf. you will defiantly make another chapter after this one.**

**Me: huh? oh, no I don't know what you're talking about.. does it really say ongoing still? oh.. yes it does.. well I guess you caught me but who the heck says I'm gonna end it on a happy note? I might just write a chapter with how you're happy with someone else and shiz.. but that chapter will probably not be that long, only like.. a 1000 words at it's best or less..**

**Miku: well this will be your first ever sad story.. hm.. so I'm gone *pout***

**Luka: aw, sweetie you'll never leave me. here. *hugs* cubs can't you help me cheer Miku up? she's all sad now and I think a hug would be nice.**

**Miku: Maybe.. leave a review with thoughts, and there will probably only be one more chapter of this so we're near the end. but hope you liked it..**

**Luka: see you later everyone, Miku come on, you know you're just cute when you pout even though I would like it better if you smiled. *smirks at Miku's sudden blush. 'stupid Luka'***


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Back And Changes Happen

Everyone had heard about Miku's disappearance and were all sad about it. the vampires had lied about it saying that someone had seen a man taking Miku in his car then drive away and the name plate was blacked out. and that she's been missing ever since, probably dead. when her parents heard it they cried and couldn't work for days. no one blamed them, they had just lost their one and only daughter.

Six months had gone by and that was very short for vampires so Luka felt like she lost Miku a week ago. her mood hadn't been the greatest. it was like she was in her own bubble on lessons where if anyone entered all they would be able to feel was how cold and distant she was. there had been flowers on Miku's desk and no one wanted any new students to sit on her seat.

Luki had become real good and was now going to human school one year above Luka's. he could come over to her classroom and some of the girls would start to whisper and giggle. he could enter her bubble without problem and even lighten it up a bit while he was there.

"And you know what? I got a new friend." he said proudly yet a slight blush formed on his cheeks. this caught her eyes and she smirked.

"Luki.. who's your _friend_?" she asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"No one.. just someone from class I got to be real good friends with. and know what, he believes in vampires." Luka's smirk turned to a grin.

"A he hm? alright.. Haku?" the silver haired girl turned to her. "Can you tell me something?" she asked pointing at her brother. he looked on Haku with a panicked face as she smiled as well.

"Well I've heard he's become quite the friend to a teal haired boy called Mikou in his class. they seem pretty good friends and Mikou tease him pretty easily." Luki blushed and his sister chuckled.

"Seems like we have a similar taste of people brother. meaning how similar his name and hair sounds to.." however she trailed off as a image of Miku invaded her mind. seeing the sudden change the boy quickly switched the subject.

"Haku you've heard the rumors of a suspicious looking figure going around tow right?" he smiled while saying this.

"Bro, you've been overly excited today.. what have you so happy?" he grinned.

"Oh nothing.. but anyway, Haku you've heard of it right?"

"Yes, actually I have. it's a cloaked figure about Rin's size just a tiny bit taller. whoever it is have been going into dark alleys and no one have been able to identify eye color or hair color. just that it's a woman, or girl cause she seems to be a bit over sixteen." this conversation was getting Luka's attention.

"Think it could be someone dangerous?" she asked and Haku shrugged.

"I don't know.. but we shouldn't take any chances, since it seems to be a _fast _girl we're dealing with." so this girl was a vampire? this got spread around to the others who all agreed to meet up after school. they all had done their best to keep the city safe from dangerous pure bloods and whenever Haku caught a rumor of someone suspicious they checked it out.

"Alright, we'll find her quicker if we split up. Luka you come with me, Lily you take the twins, Gakupo take Haku and Piko with you and Meiko takes Neru and Kaito." Luki explained and they all agreed. they all went in different directions and even though they should look out for this hooded girl Luki was awfully relaxed.

"Luki-nee you haven't dropped that grin since this morning. and you don't seem to worried about this hooded vampire either.. why are you so-"

"Look!" he pointed at someone who was just at the entrance of an alley looking around. the person had a black cloak which covered most of the body and a hood over the head. "That looks like the one we're looking for, come on!" he was smiling and ran towards the figure and Luka just followed. however it seemed like the hooded girl had seen them because she quickly started running down the alley.

"She's gonna get away, Luka you chase after her, I'll get the others so we can surround her." the girl stopped for a minute and looked back, or rather, looked straight at the pinkette and she felt herself freeze for a minute. without answering her brother she dashed after the girl who started running again. he grinned with a snicker. "Just do as we promised.. don't make my sister cry because of you again." he whispered before disappearing.

Luka didn't know what it was, but something about the cloaked girl made her relive something deep inside. the girl made a sharp turn and the pinkette followed. she could already sense that the girl was vampire since no human can run this fast for so long. Luka jumped up on the rooftops to get a bit of an advantage. running on full speed she managed to run side to side with the girl.

the cloak was flying behind her revealing some of her body. but all Luka could really see was black boots that almost reached up to her knee. growling she finally just jumped and landed right in front of her. the girl tried to stop but it was futile as she just bumped into Luka with such force so the two fell over. they lay there for a while, both panting.

"Well.. isn't this a pose I've seen before.." she spoke and the blue eyes widened. that voice just now. suddenly she felt lips on her neck and she flinched. "If I do recall, this is how our first accident happened, though our roles were switched." Luka's heart started to beat faster as her brain slowly realized which scene the girl were talking about.

"H-How-?" the girl looked on her and still she couldn't see the hair color if it wasn't black but darkened teal eyes looked on her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Wanna find out? well let's play a bit first." Luka looked confused before the girl leaned down and gave her lips a quick peck. "Tag, you're it." the teal eyes smiled then jumped off the pink haired girl and started running once again. quickly recollecting herself Luka jumped on her feet and ran after her. now she was sure something about this girl was familiar. she would have to be an idiot not to notice.

"Wait up!" she shouted but she only heard a familiar giggle.

"It's a play of tag Luka-chan, I'm not suppose to wait for you." so she continued running, and now the pinkette was sure she was vampire, cause they ran at incredible speed. Luka didn't know how long they ran but it felt like hours went by. tears had been brimming at the edges of her eyes cause if her hunch was right, she couldn't even believe it herself. but she actually found herself to be having a bit of fun chasing the girl.

"Got ya!" catching the girl's wrist which she had been so close to grabbing several times, the girl stopped abruptly which made her hood fall down. blue orbs widened at the sight of teal locks tied up in two twin tails fall from the stranger's shoulders and down. the now lit up teal gaze turned to her. she pouted and looked into Luka's eyes.

"That's not how you're suppose to do it. I guess you did catch me but-" however Luka cut her off when she pulled her wrist and her other free hand cupped her chin and tilted it upwards. she kissed the rather shocked tealette who then kissed her back.

"Tag.. you're it.." she then whispered and the girl smiled.

"I guess.. but I don't wanna play anymore, and I don't think you want to either." she spoke gently and that broke the bubble and tears started to stream down the pinkette's pale cheeks. the tealette smiled and hugged the crying vampire before her with a warm embrace. Luka didn't hesitate to hug her back, feeling weak she fell to her knees pulling the girl with her.

"It really is you right? I'm not dreaming this time?" she asked and her answer was someone pinching her shoulder. "Ow.." she flinched and heard a chuckle.

"Nope, you're not dreaming and last time I checked neither am I.. It's okay Luka.. I'm right here and I'm not leaving you again." the pinkette almost started trembling as she hugged her tighter.

"Miku.. Miku.." she sobbed the girl's name and she smiled softly while running her fingers through the silky pink hair. suddenly however she found herself in a longing kiss from the pinkette which she answered. non of them knew how long they were there, just holding each other and giving off kisses to the other, however Miku stopped and smiled as she looked to the side.

"Thanks for the help Luki.." she said and Luka looked over to see her brother standing there with a grin on his face.

"No probs, though I thought I told you not to make her cry." he said playfully and she shrugged.

"It wasn't my fault, or okay maybe it was but I didn't mean for it."

"Wait.. Luki-nee you knew she was..?" he smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Yep, she actually came to me yesterday. guess if I was surprised and excited about this plan to get you alone to chase after this mysterious hooded girl."

"But the others they-"

"They didn't know, to be honest I was surprised over how much Haku had picked up. but anyway I gathered the others at the plaza, they're waiting for us to come back with the suspicious girl." Miku chuckled and stood.

"Well let's not let them wait long right?" she reached out a hand to Luka who gladly took it and stood up. as they started to make their way to the plaza the tealette pulled up her hood once again and hid her hair. she leaned over at the pinkette and whispered, "It's cute how you call him Luki-nee, I'm happy for you."

"It's thanks to you.. I missed you a lot.. couldn't stop thinking of you for a second.."

"I'm glad. but let's crack the news to the others then maybe you want a explanation of how I can be back as well."

"Oh yeah.. I forgot all about that.." Miku chuckled again and stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. well at the plaza she was walking between the two siblings who pretended to keep her under surveillance.

"There you two are.. with the hooded girl I see.." Lily said looking on the black coated girl between them. Luka sighed.

"You have no idea how long it took to just catch up to her.." she said with fake irritation and Miku had a hard time not to laugh. Rin bounced over and looked on the hodded figure.

"She doesn't seem dangerous. I mean she looks.. how should I say it.. looks like an idiot I know.." She exclaimed and everyone seemed to know that she was talking about Miku and cast worried looks Luka's way. her eyes were downcast. however now the hooded tealette couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Jeez, even like a vampire you won't stop insulting me." she said and everyone looked confused and Rin's eyes grew in size.

"What?" she even looked on Luka who now grinned and so did Luki.

"Come on Rin, don't tell me you've forgotten me already? what other idiot would you be talking about?" and finally the cloak was thrown to the floor revealing the full body figure of the tealette who now was grinning at her wide eyed friends. "Surprise!" she said and that was the only thing she could say as the whole bunch just jumped on her and she fell over.

"MIKU!" they all seemed to shout at the same time and she laughed trying to get out of the bundle of people.

"I get it! you're glad to see me but come on! you're gonna suffocate me! jeez, you're like puppies who haven't seen their owner for a long time!"

"Of course we would be upset stupid!" Rin shouted and Miku smiled. "We all thought you were gone for good! Why wouldn't we be upset!?" the teal girl sat up and patted the blond's head.

"It's okay Rin, I get it. here, want a hug?" Rin actually happily accepted the offer and hugged her friend.

"I really can't believe it.. you're back! ...Rin?" Lily asked with a slight grin.

"What?"

"Well.. you that thing you said back when we spoke of getting Miku back?" she said with a rather mischievous smile. the blond thought for a moment before she smiled.

"Oh yeah.. Alright, let's have it home at Miku's, the last one there is a rotten mandarin!" she suddenly declared and started running. Miku was a bit surprised at first before grinning.

"Alright, if you wanna compete with me that way sure." she then got up and disappeared in a second. when everyone were there Kaito was the mandarin and he pouted. but they just brushed it off as they ordered Miku to stay outside for a couple of minutes and Luka decided to stay with her. they sat down on the stairs up to the door and looked over the street.

"I really missed this." Luka smiled and hugged her lover and kissed her forehead.

"Hm, I really missed you." Miku snuggled with the pinkette's neck.

"Heh, I know, and I'm sorry for leaving you."

"it's okay, But.. I don't understand, why or how did you come back?" Miku was about to answer when her door suddenly opened.

"Alright come on in!" Rin said pulling them both inside. it was dark and Luka pushed the tealette inside and once she was in the middle of the room the lights went on and confetti was thrown at her.

"Welcome back Miku! This is a welcome home leek party!" Rin announced and the teal eyes looked around to see a bowl full of leeks and some of the decoration in there was leek related. there were also bowls of other sorts of snacks and leek juice and soda.

"Holy.. This is amazing!" she squealed and instantly went and grabbed a leek and started nibbling at it like a hungry hamster.

"I knew you'd like it! let's get this party started!" some music started playing and everyone wanted to chat with Miku and tell her what's going on nowadays. gladly spending time with her friends she talked with them as she usually did. and talking with them she got to know both Len and Rin had turned vampire even though she already knew that. Also that Len and Kaito were a thing and so were Neru and Haku. however something nudged her at the back of her head and she looked towards the table in the living room.

after a couple of minutes everyone noticed that Miku had disappeared. looking around the room they finally saw her sitting in the corner of the sofa, looking at a chessboard with a concentrated look. the chess pieces had already been moved like she was playing with herself.

"Ehm.. Miku? what are you doing?" Luka asked siting beside the tealette who finally made her move.

"Playing chess.. wait a minute it's his turn.." not understanding what she meant at first Luka was about to ask but Miku told her by her eyes changing color and even some strands of her teal hair turned black. "Huh.. damn.. I haven't played this in a while.." she muttered with a darker voice and Luka's eyes widened.

"Mitsu!?" she said loudly in surprise and the tealette turned to her.

"Huh? Why are you shouting? I'm trying to think.." Then a piece was moved and Miku turned back. "And you say you haven't played for a while? I've barely played at all.." However the teal gaze fell on the others who were just waiting for and explanation. "What? You thought I'd come back without him? He's almost half of me remember?"

"Alright, I think it's about time you tell us how the heck this happened?" Lily said and everyone sat down. Miku sighed but then just nodded.

"Okay.. well first off, When I disappeared I didn't really die.. I kind of just, were in the middle of nowhere with Mitsu and he explained that we probably would be there for the rest of eternity. of course it was boring and I missed you guys a lot. and then I asked him about his mission and what it really was." she took a deep breath.

"To be honest his _mission_ was more of a curse. one that made him get reborn time and time again just to get rid of some pure bloods that caused problems for humans then disappear again. however this was the first time he was reborn but he still knew that this would keep happening. all until the world's humans would be safe from pure bloods. and the last bit here was a bit confusing so I'll let him explain." she turned and Mitsu stretched.

"I knew my mission would never be complete and that I would just continue to be reborn. but then I found a loop hole in the curse. if I'm suppose to protect human kind from pure bloods, I can't just be reborn and wait another few years for the body to be ready, by then even more people will have been killed. and what of the pure bloods that do so little but at the same time so much that I won't notice if I'm not already here." taking another deep breath he actually smiled.

"So I drew the conclusion that if I'm not here to protect humans all the time what's the reason for me to be reborn all the time? it will just take longer time if I just keep on being reborn. so after doing some things that I'm not going to explain cause that would be to complicated me and Miku managed to come back here two days ago. I'll always be part of her but the first day we were here I practiced with her to be able to control when we talk and when I can take over."

"So.. you're gonna stay?"

"Yep, Me and Miku are going to be here the rest of our undead life.. which is pretty much forever so yeah, we're here for good this time." everyone were quiet until he found himself jumped by the two twins. "Woah! What the..?!"

"Thank you, thank you! Have I ever told you you're awesome for bringing Miku back? if I haven't I'm saying it now, you're awesome for bringing Miku back!" Rin exclaimed and he just mumbled, a slight blush on his face as he just patted their heads.

"Yeah yeah, So I'm not the scary vampire that are gonna kill you anymore?" she shook her head.

"Nope, now that I have a closer look on ya I don't even get how I could be scared of you in the first place. you're a boy in a girl's body.. that's kinda perverted but I guess it's fine since you can't really get out of her head." he blushed even more and hit her on top of the head.

"That's not my fault! besides I don't really look on her when she's changing or anything like that!"

"Oh, but since you know she's changed you must have looked."

"No! I haven't and besides-" cutting off he looked on Luka who was now looking even more evil then him back at their last battle. "I-I-I haven't seen anything!" he shouted as he got out of the twins grip and jumped away. however the pinkette didn't seem to listen to him.

'**Miku you got to save me your girlfriend is going to KILL ME!**'

'_I heard the conversation.. I know you wouldn't do that so I guess I'll help._' they then changed back and Miku looked on Luka with a kind smile.

"It's okay Luka-chan, Mitsu wouldn't do something like that. besides I can shut him out of my field of vision and thoughts whenever I want to, I think that's what he tried to say." the dark aura around the pinkette disappeared in a instant and she just hugged the tealette from behind.

"Alright, that's fine then." Miku chuckled as she heard a sigh of relief from Mitsu.

"But anyway, now that I think about it, how are we going to break this to Miku's parents? they thought you've been dead."

"I'm going to go straight to them of course. I know they're home right now right?" they all nodded. Miku's parents had been home for about two weeks. after their tour they didn't want to be reminded of their lost daughter so they stayed together with one of the family's friends. the tealette took a deep breath and knocked on the door. hearing footsteps the friend opened the door and was in the middle of asking her what she wanted until he saw that it was really her.

"Hey.. are my parents here?" she asked and he slowly nodded pointing in towards the living room. she smiled kindly and walked in. he followed her almost at the brink of crying. but she didn't pay him much mind as the two she really wanted to see came into vision.

"We told you we wanted to be left alone.." her father said, his voice hoarse. Miku smiled and coughed, which resulted in getting their attention.

"Maybe that's the case but can I at least get a hug?" she asked and the two stared at her for a while. Charlotte then slowly stood and walked to her and cupped her face in her hands.

"Miku?" she asked, tears already welling up in her eyes. the tealette smiled and placed her hands on her mother's as she snuggled into them.

"Yeah.. I'm okay mom.. It's a long story, but someone came and saved me." she spoke and tears slid down the mother's cheeks as she pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. Jake came as well and hugged the two of them.

"Miku.. we're so glad you're safe.." she smiled and hugged the two of them tightly and inhaled her mother's scent. even though she had missed Luka terribly, her parents had been the ones she missed the most.

* * *

the next day all the vampires were back at school. and all of them seemed a lot more energetic and happy. many wondered why the sudden change, especially with Luka since her bubble was gone and she was laughing and being happy with everyone else. and just as the lesson was going to start the door was pushed open and someone stepped in and hunched over, panting heavily.

"I... I'm sorry for being late..." she said between pants and stood straight so she could brush some teal bangs out of her face. "My parents almost wouldn't let me leave this morning.. S-Sorry for being late.. again.." she walked through the quiet classroom then looked on the flowers on her table. "Huh.. that's new.. Luka did you put these here?" the pinkette grinned as a answer and the tealette sighed. "Alright, alright, thank you."

"Your very welcome dear." she sat down and then looked around where everyone were silent and looking at her.

"Ehm.. D-Do I look weird? I know my hair probably isn't that great but that's my mother's fault.." all looked on their teacher who opened his mouth then closed it before nodding.

"G-Go ahead.." he said and on those words the classroom exploded with cheers and even some tears. Miku was shocked beyond belief and just sat there as people welcomed her back and asked her if she was okay.

"D-Did I miss the chapter where everyone went nuts?" she asked and Luka laughed while hugging her from behind.

"Well not so much nuts of Miku coming back as a singer from the vocaloid group coming back. seriously though, everyone were worried about you. I think almost all students in school were worried for you."

"So wait.. huh?" the tealette were even more confused now. explaining what had happened after her disappearance took a while and Miku could hardly believe much of it. after telling the teachers and students of Miku's kidnapping and possible death, everyone were sad. the Vocaloids had gotten a lot of fans and hearing that Miku was dead made them sad and they even tried to comfort the band members.

It was real sad too cause the talent scout that came liked them and when he heard about their loss he offered to wait for them to recover. they don't even know if he still even want to hear them anymore.

"Hey.. I have an idea.. Why don't we put on a small concert in the theater? if we're lucky he'll come and see us. and to surprise people we should have Miku sing one of her songs near the end." Rin suggested out loud and all their classmates went quiet for a while then looked on Miku.

"Hm.. I guess that could work."

* * *

"Alright, are you guys ready? Here comes the school's own band, The Vocaloids!" they started off without Miku and she was back stage, all fired up.

"**Jeez, aren't we a bit fired up?** yeah but I can't help it. **I bet, but if you don't calm down you're gonna explode. **Oh shut up, I will not, Mitsu why are you here again? **What I can't look on your performance now? **no it's not that I'm just wondering. but you do know this probably looks weird.. I'm talking to myself.. **Well to other people maybe but right now there is no one here right? **I guess but still.. **Alright, I'll be off then, but I hope I'm allowed to watch. **Of course you are!" he then disappeared.

"Okay guys, we still have two more songs to play! Come on up!" Miku ran out on the stage with a grin and lowered the mic on her head phones.

"Guess who's back! It's the Hatsune Miku people!" Rin shouted and people started screaming and cheering.

"Jeez, you're gonna make me deaf, alright let's get this party started." Miku started singing World Is Mine and everyone seemed crazy about it. after that her and Luka sung Magnet and everyone went quiet. It felt so right to be singing with Miku again, without her around Luka hadn't sung a single thing and people were getting worried. but with the tealette back Luka was back to normal.

"That was awesome! and our tissues ran out! AGAIN!" Rin was really excited and a man in a black suit came backstage.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet." Miku turned to him and he reached out a hand. "I'm the talent scout that came to your group earlier but since you were gone I didn't want to push them so I kept my distance until I heard you were holding a small concert for your school. and I'm glad you're back miss Hatsune." she shook his hand with a smiled.

"Thanks, so what you want?" he smiled and showed off a paper.

"I'm from the singing company named Crypton, no doubt you've heard of it, and I was sent to your school to see if I could find some good young singers." Miku raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"And did you?" he chuckled with a nod.

"Yes, and I believe their band is called The Vocaloids. I was real impressed with your performance and so was my boss. he loved the freedom you express when you're singing. so.. we would like to ask you if you and your group wanted to work with Crypton and be singers." the teal eyes looked on him for a while then she turned to the group who were all kinds of happy and excited so she smiled and turned to him once again.

"I don't think I can say no." he smiled brightly and they shook hands once again.

"I don't believe it this is awesome!" Rin hugged Lily and everyone seemed excited. Len even gave Kaito a kiss in front of everyone then blushed afterwards. and Haku teased Neru about something the made the blond blush.

"From your singing talents, you're gonna be awesome singers I just know it." he exclaimed and the group laughed.

"Yeah sure, sounds great!" Miku hugged Luka and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Looks like things are going well huh?"

"Mhm, and it's all thanks to you. thanks Miku, and I love you."

"I love you too Luka."

* * *

The group looked over the crowd of people and all smiled.

"Alright here we go!" they played their music and the people cheered and sang along at times. and sure, they were vampires and could hear immensely well. but with all the people it was hard to pinpoint peoples talking. and in the crowd three friends were talking about the group while cheering.

"Aren't they awesome!?" one of them said and the other laughed.

"Well of course they are Teara, but you know what? I heard, that since it doesn't seem like they're aging, people say they're androids or maybe even vampires!" Teara rolled her eyes.

"Really Tess? Androids I understand maybe but vampires? Wolf what you think?" a black haired boy smiled and looked on them.

"Vampires?" he asked and they nodded, one looking sarcastic and the other excited. he shrugged. "Vampires.. Meh, Could Be Worse!"

**Me: And that's it! I didn't make it a sad ending! HAHAHA!**

**Miku: alright Wolf calm down. This was real good though. and you said it only would be around a 1000 words..**

**Me: yeah.. I eh.. just had a brain surge and thought up a lot of things so I just SPLAT put them all here. didn't realize it was actually this long until I stopped writing.**

**Luka: well this is wonderful! now that this one is over you can focus on LoFS and publish a whole new story!**

**Me: yeah, you're right! I can! but first I'm gonna ask you cubs this.. I'm in a little battle between me and.. well me about what sort of story I should publish next.. so I'm gonna ask you guys. Do you want another supernatural or fantasy story, or a realistic story like LoFS, or a story that takes place in the middle ages, or maybe a singer story where both are already singers? I have ideas for all those but I'll let you guys decide. however I may choose something myself but I would really appreciate it if you cubs could help me and share your opinion.**

**Miku: well there you have it. review with thoughts of this story and what kind of story you want next. remember Wolf doesn't do stories where me and Luka aren't together so asking her to do a story with like Luka and Gakupo is out of the question.**

**Luka: that's right! but we really hope you've read this whole story and like it, Wolf is thinking of doing a one shot based on this story so look out for that and.. well that's it. **

**Me: Thanks for your support through this one cubs! I love ya all!**

**Luka: see you in the next story :3**


End file.
